The Way We Were
by Nelia
Summary: The War through Webster's eyes as his and Liebgott's relationship develops. WEBGOTT. A little RoeHeffron here and there. Mostly based upon the series made by HBO.
1. Prologue: How It All Started

**Author**: Nelia

**Title**: The Way We Were

**Summary**: The War through Webster's eyes as his and Liebgott's relationship develops. WEBGOTT

**Pairings**: Webgott mostly, maybe hints of others later

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, they belong to themselves. The Book Band of Brothers belongs to Ambrose and the series to HBO. No money was made.

**Rating**: Several

**Warning**: Some swearing, intimate scene's here and there. You will probably find some faults in my spelling.

**Notes**: This story did not happen, this came from my overactive imagination. Characters are mostly based on the series, so are certain events. Some events did happen I just have them a little twist but I tried to stay true to what really happened.

* * *

****

**_Prologue: How It All Started:_**

December 7th 1941, Harvard College, Cambridge, Massachusetts

"_We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he that sheds his blood with me Shall be my brother..."_

David Kenyon Webster, age 21, couldn't stop staring at those two simply sentences. There was something about it that spoke to him. He knew Shakespeare was a genius, yet he wondered what the man was thinking when he wrote that. He tried to pay attention to what his teacher was telling them about the collective works of Shakespeare but his attention always riveted back to those two sentences.

A cry of **"Webster!"** made him jump up, head snapping towards his now clearly annoyed teacher. **"Pray tell Webster, what's so interesting you didn't hear me call your name the first three times."** Looking around Webster could see all eyes were on him and he wondering how long he was zoned out, blushing slightly he stammered trying to explain while in fact he himself had no idea.

"**Um, sir, you see…."** But he never got to finish because the door to the classroom burst open, revealing a little man, bald and looking panicked yelling **"Japan just attacked Pearl Harbour. America joined the war."**

Shocked gasps soon filled the room, students looked panicked, not quite believing it. Somehow Webster stayed calm, calmer that he would have thought when he realised that soon every young man will either volunteer or be recruited to join the army. Staring at those two sentences he smiled and realised what he had to do.

The next couple of weeks consisted of arguing with his parents after he told them he was quitting school to volunteer for the army. They didn't understand why he would volunteer to get himself killed while he could continue studying at Harvard, after all they paid a lot of money for his education. Webster argued saying he rather volunteered to join a certain group he chose himself then be placed in a unit he hated, either way he was going. When he explained this to the Dean of Harvard, the man understood and said if and when he should return he could pick up where he left of.

The next problem was choosing a regiment that spoke to him. Luckily 'Life' magazine wrote an article about Paratroopers, their training and their mission. It clearly stated that you had to be the best if you wanted to be a paratrooper. And since Webster wanted to work with the best of the best he decided to go the recruiting office for more information. There, along with some other young men he listened to some sergeant explain everything about the airforce, navy and all the other divisions the army had. Most men were enthusiastic about most of those and volunteered immediately. However when they spoke about the airborne almost no one volunteered, not even when they said they would make 50 dollars more a month. Webster however didn't need more incentive and joined up.

A few weeks later he, and the other volunteers from his town, stepped on a bus that would lead them to basic training before being shipped out to the divisions they joined up for. Saying goodbye to his parents, brother and sister was harder then he thought it would be. When his mother have him a journal he promised he would write as often as he could.

Eight weeks of basic training later, he and some other volunteers where put on a train that would take him to Camp Taccoa, Georgia where his real Paratrooper training would begin. Sitting on a train, writing in his journal, he met someone that would change his life forever.

December 7th 1941, San Francisco

Joseph D. Liebgott, age 24, just received 8.50 dollars for his latest cab fare. Nodding to the man, he put away the money and closed his eyes for a second. It had been a busy day today, more so then usual. Sighing, he reached out and turned on the radio to listen to the news. His eyes snapped them back open when he heard Japan attacked Pearl Harbour, finally waking America up and join the war. The person reading the news continued by asking volunteers to join the army.

Grabbing his steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, Liebgott turned toward his copy of 'Life' magazine lying on the seat beside him. Nodding to himself, he quickly drove off startling his new costumer who was about to step in his cab. He drove to his boss and explained that he was going to volunteer for the army. The man was sad to see him go because Joe was on of his best cabbies. But he would always have a place there, in case he changed his mind or whenever he returned.

The next day, without a word to his parents, Liebgott joined up for the airborne, he wanted to be a paratrooper. He liked the fact that only the best were admitted and the 50 dollars a months more didn't hurt either. When he told his parents, he got mixed reactions, his mother was furious then concerned while his father just nodded. Either way Liebgott didn't care, he was glad to leave. It was either that or marry some nice Jewish girl to finally leave his parents house.

A few weeks later he and the others wrestled themselves through basic training. Some of them didn't make it and were reassigned, others didn't even get to join the army, they were 4-F and were sent back home. Some of the guys took it hard and killed themselves because they couldn't go. Something Liebgott understood all to well.

Some eight weeks later, they were split up and shipped out to their divisions. Liebgott was put on a train filled with eager young men, all in uniform, who wanted to be paratroopers just like him. Wrestling himself between them he found a spot near a window opposite some guy who was scribbling away in what seemed a journal. Finding it kind of girly to see a guy write in a diary he snorted. The sound made the other guy look up. Liebgott was about to comment but something in the others eyes stopped him. He snapped his mouth shut when he realised he must look like an idiot. The other guy just smiled, extending his hand.

"**Webster."**

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter 1: First meetings._


	2. First Meetings

**_Chapter One: First Meetings_**

Webster sat near a window, writing in the journal his mother provided him about the journey he was currently making. With every stop they made more men got on and finding a place to sit was becoming more difficult every time. He heard the other men laugh and smoke when someone stopped near his bench, threw in his bag with his and sat down with a loud sigh.

Hearing a snort he looked up to greet the eyes of the newcomer. Something happened in those few seconds when their eyes met, he couldn't quite explain. He could see the other felt it too because whatever he was about to say, he swallowed his words. Webster was the first to recover when he saw the other guys mouth snap shut. He smiled and extended his hand;

"**Webster"**

Liebgott stared at the hand confused and mumbled a **"Huh?"**

"**My name.Webster." **Repeated Webster still holding out his hand. When the other guy didn't do or say anything he contemplated retracting his hand. Just when he was about to do just that, the other grabbed his hand and replied **"Liebgott"**

When their hands touched, they both felt electricity surging trough their veins, and they both snapped their hands back as if they burned themselves.

They didn't say much after that. Webster kept staring at his hand, while Liebgott rubbed his hand on his pants. A few minutes past wherein they stared at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking before Webster couldn't stand it anymore and opened his mouth.

"**You Jewish?"** Webster didn't feel more like an idiot then when he uttered those words. Liebgott's head snapped up and have him a look he couldn't quite describe. He could feel, due to the shifting the other was doing, this was a topic he didn't like discussing. Still, whether due to being nervous or something else entirely he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. **"I was just wondering, 'cause um Liebgott sounds kinda Jewish."**

Webster would have kept on rambling if Liebgott didn't suddenly sit up, leaning in, saying **"Yeah, I am. You got a fucking problem with that?" **

Webster shook his head, why would he have a problem with that. **"No, no problem. Just curious."** Liebgott leaned in closer, making Webster swallow. He could see the little golden specks in Liebgott brown eyes as they stared into his. He didn't know what he was looking for but he seemed to have found it when he sat back with a grin before staring outside. Webster looked at Liebgott for a little while smiling before opening his journal and scribbling something.

After awhile the landscape started to bore Liebgott and he yawned. He really needed cigarette, searching his pockets he found a packet of camels and fished one out. Holding out his packet he was about to offer one to Webster when he noticed he was sleeping. Smirking Liebgott lit his smoke and put away the packet. Staring at Webster he got this strange feeling in his gut, same as when their eyes met the first time. Staring at his hand and then at Webster, his brow furrowed not understanding where this feeling was coming from. Shrugging, he blew it of as a passing thing.

He didn't know how long they'd been riding or how long he had been staring at Webster when some of the other guys started talking to him. Time passed more quickly and before he knew it the train came to a sudden stop and he found himself with a lap full of Webster.

Webster didn't know when he dropped of or how long he was been sleeping but when the train suddenly stopped he lost his balance and fell out of chair strait into Liebgott's arms. Still not quite awake and shocked due to the sudden stop, he buried his face in the other man's shoulder, smelling cigarette smoke, aftershave and something else that must be entirely Liebgott. A hand shaking his shoulder, followed by a worried sounding **"Hey, you ok?"** snapped him awake and he stumbled backwards into his seat stuttering, **"Sorry…"** Liebgott merely grinned at him and winked before putting out his cigarette.

Webster rubbed his face, seeing Liebgott lean down and pick up his journal that must have fallen when he did. Liebgott stared at the word 'Harvard' written on the front before presenting it back to him. **"College boy huh?"**

Webster didn't like his tone and grabbed his journal none too gently, **"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"**

Liebgott stared at him, lighting a new cigarette, muttering, **"Nope."** Before blowing the smoke in Webster's direction. Webster quirked one eyebrow before smiling, taking the cigarette Liebgott offered.

When a voice, interrupted their staring, Webster cleared his throat putting away his journal listening to the new voice.

"**Alright, everyone of the train. Get in the groups you came here with and get onto your assigned busses. The bus will then take you to the camp, where you will be divided in groups. Then you will proceed to your medical check up…"** annoyed groans filled the train, Webster shared a glance with Liebgott before turning back to the sergeant **"….then each of you will be assigned a company and barrack. Dismissed."**

Everyone glanced at each other before taking their bags and slowly leaving the train. Webster took a deep breath when he got of the train. When he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around seeing Liebgott, smoking another cigarette holding out his hand. Webster smiled and shook it. **"Maybe, I'll see ya later. Alright!"**

Webster smiled and nodded **"Sure" **before watching Liebgott walk off, bag thrown over his shoulder; Webster quickly added a **"Good luck!"** Not turning around Liebgott waved his hand acknowledging he heard Webster before walking off.

Webster sighed, picked up his bag before meeting up with his group and headed towards camp.

* * *

AN: I don't know how they arrived there or wether some of them were on the same train or not. I blame this on my imagination.

_Continued in Chapter 2: Training begins._


	3. Training Begins

_**Chapter Two: Training Begins**_

_October 1942_

Several hundredth men were standing in line for yet another medical check-up. Webster had been at tamp Taccoa for almost 3 months now. When he first came here he was assigned to F-company (1) with another 140-150 men, since then had lost several men who couldn't stand the hard training.

They had to run 6 miles before they even had their first breakfast there and already they had their first injured: twisted ankles, sprained muscles and cramps of all sorts.

The most favoured exercise by all the company leaders was making them run up and down Currahee. Currahee was a small mountain nearby the camp, three miles up and three miles down. Currahee was an old Indian saying which mean "We Stand Alone." Which was perfect for this whole division.

A few days ago, one of the guys in Webster's outfit, collapsed half-way up the mountain and lay prostrated on the side of the road for twenty minutes, before the ambulance finally came. They heard it was an appendicitis attack but didn't know whether he lived or died. (2)

Webster hasn't seen or heard from Liebgott since they arrived here and sometimes wondered whether he was still here. Every day he heard of people being sent home, being reassigned or simply leaving themselves. New recruits came and went making the people on top mutter. They wanted to find a solution so they made all nine company's, from Able through Item, do certain tests while their leaders scribbled notes on their pads. Luckily Webster always kept himself in shape so he didn't suffer as much as some of the others did.

When the tests where done, mutterings came of people being reassigned to other company's due to people leaving or their talents were needed elsewhere. So, here they are again for another check-up before possibly being reassigned.

Standing outside smoking, Webster and Richard Davenport, a friend he made while in F-company, waited their turn.

"**Where do you think they'll put us?"** asked Davenport blowing out smoke, Webster merely shrugged throwing the last of his cigarette on the ground., **"Don't really care." **

Davenport looked shocked, **"You can't be serious. Haven't you heard the storiesabout Easy company?"**

Webster merely looked at him. Davenport continued, **"You know about Sobel! Man, have I heard stories about that guy. You could lose your weekend pass by just having your helmet on crooked. Jeez, I don't mind being reassigned but not to that nutcase. I like my weekends to myself, thank you very much and another thing…" **

Webster chuckled but was glad when the nurse called him in before Davenport started ranting, something he quite enjoyed doing, especially when it came to their superiors.

Entering the barrack filled with men stripped to waist he handed his chart to some nurse who led him to a doctor who took it reading the results of his previous check-ups. Waiting for the doctor to acknowledge him he heard someone say **"Joseph D. Liebgott, 25."** Recognising that voice anywhere he looked around trying to find the man he hadn't seen in almost three months. Stepping back he saw the man he was looking for, three booths over doing an eye-exam. He was glad to see Liebgott was still here and looking good. Blushing at that thought, he snapped to attention when a loud voice yelled **"Private!"**

Turning toward the doctor he could feel every eye on him but none more so then Liebgott's. Risking it, he turned around and met Liebgott's amused grin, he could feel his eyes travel over his body, feeling sudden butterflies take up residence in his stomach, he did the same to him. Their eyes met again and both smiled. Their eye contact was broken when the doctor grabbed his shoulder yelling **"Private!"** again. He blushed, hearing the other soldiers chuckle and he quickly apologised. **"Sorry…"** The doctor harrumphed, **"Name, age"**

Webster stepped closer, **"David Kenyon Webster, 22"** The doctor made him do an eye-exam, before transferring him to do an ear-exam, then a general medical check-up which he all aced.

Two days later, the news came he was to be transferred to easy company alongside with Davenport, Howell, and some others. Most got to stay in Fox-company others were reassigned to Dog-company. Davenport grumbled the whole time he was packing. Webster, to be honest didn't want to be reassigned either, not because it was E-company but the fact he made many friends in F-company. Walking towards Sobel's office, Webster's thoughts strayed back to Liebgott and he wondered why the guy had such a hold over him.

Knocking on Sobel's door, they all entered to see several officers waiting for them. Sobel stood up, giving them the one-two on how he ran this company and introduced them to the officers: Lt. Richard D. Winters, Lt. Lewis Nixon, Lt. Warren R. Roush and Lt. Frederick T. Heyliger.

Everyone was then assigned to a platoon, Webster got first platoon under Lt. Winters and Sgt. Lipton, who he was yet to meet while most of the others got third platoon.

When they were dismissed they were shown to their barracks and their new comrades in arms. First Webster met Lipton who welcomed him with a smile, then some of the others he shared a barrack with: John 'Johnny' Martin, Frank Perconte, George Luz, White, Donald 'Hoobs' Hoobler, Darrell 'Shifty' Powers, Robert E. 'Popeye' Winn, Eugene 'Doc' Roeand Albert Blithe.

Lipton introduced him as **"This here is Webster, rifleman and translator. He'll be joining first platoon from now on" **They all looked at him for a moment before they all introduced themselves, showed him his bed and generally questioned him. He just smiled and answered all of their questions as best he could, he was 'thenew guy' after all.

He soon found out, that Perconte and Luz where the jokers amongst them. Luz was particularly good at imitations and he couldn't help but laugh as he did Sobel. Perconte liked to pull Martin's, who was more serious, strings and they often threw well meant insults at each other. Hoobler couldn't stop talking about this luger he was sure to bring back from the war and while they were on topic he quickly learned 'Shifty' was one hell of shot. A bit shy but really friendly just like his friend they called Popeye. The quiet ones where Blithe and White, who mostly spoke when spoken to. Roe was our resident doctor, a bit quiet and broody at times but damn good at his job apparently. Lipton was more of the mother hen of this group of ten men, making sure everything was ok, checking if everyone had everything.

Writing in his journal that night he had a feeling everything was going to turn out ok. No matter how hard the training was, as long as they had those kind of men beside them they could do anything.

His feeling was confirmed when the next day he met the rest of first platoon, then second and third platoon. Especially when he was introduced to the other translator in E-company: **"David Webster, meet our other translator, Joe Liebgott."** They both smiled when they shook hands, feeling the electricity again but this time they held on and Webster had to smile even more. Everything was going to be more then ok.

* * *

(1) I based this upon a letter he wrote to his parents. He started it with Company F , 506 Para. – Inf. Camp Toccoa, Ga. So I figured he was assigned to Fox - company before Easy company and decided to keep it in my story.

(2) This was not made up, it did happen.

_To Be Continued in Chapter Three: Currahee!_


	4. Currahee!

_**Chapter Three: Currahee!**_

Being in Easy-company wasn't as easy done as it was said. Sobel ran a tight ship and any infraction, no matter how small resulted in the retraction of your weekend pass if you even had one. If you didn't have one, Sobel was very inventive with this punishments, Webster found out about that soon enough. Sobel was checking the ranks when he stopped in front of Webster, knowing what to do Webster presented his weapon and name **"Webster, David K."**

Sobel looked him up and down, trying his best to find anything. Just as Webster began to breath easy Sobel found something, **"What are those spots on your boots, Private Webster? When I call a formation, does that not mean, uniform in perfect condition?"** not even waiting for Webster's answer he simply continued, "**And doesn't perfect condition mean polished boots, Private Webster?"** yelled Sobel pointing at Webster's boots.

Webster didn't need to see his boots to know they were in fact shining like they should, instead he barked **"Yes, sir."**

"**Then explain the mud."**

"**No excuse, sir."**

"**Your weekend pass if hereby revoked**, **Private."**

Webster didn't have a weekend pass in the first place but didn't dare point that out to Sobel, but then if he didn't say anything Sobel would look like a fool and that would be even worse. Just when he was about to speak up, his platoon leader, Lt. Winters interrupted.

"**Sir?"**

"**No speaking in rank! Who broke silence**?" barked Sobel enraged, weaving through the ranks trying to find who spoke up,

"**I did, sir"** said Winters stepping forward.

"**Well, what is it."** Asked Sobel impatiently

"**Private Webster doesn't have a weekend pass, sir. "**

"**Is that so?"** mumbled Sobel look toward Webster, who stared ahead,

"**Yes, sir."**

"**I see…"** muttered Sobel before heading back towards Webster, but stopped turned back around and added** "… oh and your weekend pass is revoked Lieutenant"**

"**Sir."**

Sobel stopped in front of Webster barely containing his anger.

"**See me after formation Webster."**

Sobel turned back around weaving through the rank, picking out men, finding imaginary infractions and revoked everyone's passes before dismissing them for supper. Everyone left leaving Webster alone with Sobel, some of them giving him looks of encouragement. Webster felt slightly better even though his stomach was protesting.

When everyone returned from supper, where they noticed Webster never turning up, they walked by the training field seeing two siluets. From the way they moved they immediately knew they were Webster and Sobel. When some of them walked closer they saw Webster digging a hole, in full gear, while Sobel looked on. Sweat was running down Webster's face as he gave a small acknowledgement that he saw them before continuing on.

Liebgott was playing cards when a knock came to his barrack. The door opened to reveal a slightly worried Lipton, **"Anyone seen Webster?"** turning towards Liebgott, **"Liebgott?" **

"**No, sir."** Answered, a now worried, Liebgott. Sitting up he wondered what happened to his friend. Ever since Webster joined easy-company they fast became friends, being the only two translators they shared a language none of the others spoke.

"**Have you tried the other barracks?"** asked Guarnere, who was standing close by.

Lipton shook his head, **"Yeah, all say the same thing. Last seen during formation, never made it to supper."**

"**Hey, Lip, I think I know where you can find him. Mind you I don't know if he's still there."** Said Muck looking up from the magazine he was reading

"**Well, speak up boy."**

"**Well, when we came from supper we saw him in the field with Sobel, isn't that right Malark?"**

"**Yeah, he was digging a hole, god knows what for."** Added Malarkey **"In full gear no less"**

Everyone started muttering about the chickenshit Sobel was when Martin burst in the door. **"Sir, we found him. He's back in barracks."**

Before he could stop himself Liebgott burst out **"Is he ok?"**

"**Yeah. Sobel made him dig three holes only to fill them back up again.** (1) **He's exhausted, he wasn't allowed to eat or drink anything. But he's going to be fine, Roe checked him out."**

"**That's good**." Muttered Liebgott mostly to himself.

Lipton and Martin nodded to everyone and left the barracks. Liebgott just remembered something, rummaged through his belongings and finding what he needed he ran after Lipton and Martin.

"**Sir."**

"**Yeah boy." **

Presenting the bar of chocolate to Lipton he said **"Give this to Webster for me?"**

"**Sure Joe."** Liebgott saw Martin grin, so he glared at him whilst giving him the finger making Martin chuckle before leaving with Lipton.

When Webster got the chocolate he felt better before even having taken one little bite.

* * *

Sobel's way of _'ruling'_ easy company never let up. Not even when some soldiers, yes even officers left the company. In fact he seemed more determined then ever.

Just that morning, he made them stand at attention for the most part of an hour in the blistering sun, before storming through the ranks.

Several men, including Perconte, Luz, Liebgott, Malarkey, even newly promoted Sgt. Lipton all lost their weekend passes which inevitably resulted in everyone losing their weekend passes. But Sobel wasn't finished yet, he have them two minutes to change before they had to run up Currahee yet again.

While changing Webster noticed White was more quiet then usual, he didn't even change. He heard Martin and Perconte argue about blousing trousers and whatnot when Lipton burst in. Webster was going to ask White what was wrong but Lipton ushered them all out. He patted White's shoulder in encouragement and ran outside. There he saw Muck, Liebgott and some of the others messing with soldiers from Dog Company slapping their hats of their heads before falling in formation.

Soon they were running on Currahee with Sobel yelling things like 'Hi-yo-Silver' and the like, making Webster roll his eyes and the absurdity of it all. Trying to make time pass faster, they started singing, with the platoon leaders leading and the rest repeating…

"**Little old lady walking down the street, with a bag on her back and boots on her feet.**

**I said hey old lady where you going to? **

**She said the Us army airborne school. **

**I said hey old lady don't you be so bold. Safe that stuff for the young and the bold. **

**She said hey young buck don't you be so fooled. I'm an instructor in the airborne school. **

**She was hardcore… **

…**..airborne… **

…**. all the way."** (2)

Sobel however quickly but end to this, upped the tempo and started yelling stuff like:

"**Where do we run?**

"**Currahee!"**

"**And what does Currahee mean?**

"**We Stand alone"**

"**How far up? How far down?"**

"**Three miles up! Three miles down!"**

"**And what company is this?"**

"**Easy Company!"**

"**And what do we do?"**

"**Stand alone!"**

Due to the fast tempo, people started to trip over their own feet. No one was to be helped though and when Webster struggled he was glad Luz decided to disobey that order or he would have fallen flat on his face. Sobel timed them while Winters encouraged them. Webster made it to the top in 24 minutes give or take. He passed Liebgott while he headed back down and they nodded.

When they made it back down Sobel yelled at them for taking so long and swore he would make them do better. Heaving and drenched in sweat they were all excused until supper. Everyone took a shower and then tried to relax by reading, writing letters, playing cards, some of them even started a game of baseball. Seeing as it was sunny day Webster took his journal, and sat outside in the field, where the others were playing baseball. Settling against a nearby tree he pulled out his pencil and started to draw, (3) trying not to think about the fact that White got transferred out of Easy-company because he refused to run.

Soon, the air was filled with laughter and whooping as the game progressed. When the game finished they all plunked down, smoking cigarette's. Webster barely noticed when someone sat down beside him until a voice tickled his ear. **"What are you doing?" **

Turning towards the voice, his nose bumped into Liebgott's who grinned as Webster's eyes grew wide as saucers, he hadn't realised Liebgott was so close. It took awhile for Webster to find his voice. **"Assassination plans."**

"**Whose? Hitler's?"** asked Liebgott lighting a cigarette

"**No, Sobel's"** grinned Webster when he took Liebgott's cigarette, took a pull a gave it back,

"**Makes sense. You need someone whose bad with grenades?"** offered Liebgott winking. Webster laughed and took Liebgott's cigarette again. A mumbled** "Hey!" **when Liebgott stole his journal was the only real resistance he offered. He watched Liebgott's face while the other leafed through his journal filled with drawings of gun, uniforms and whatnot.

Luckily this was the one he drew in and not wrote in. He wouldn't have known what to say if Liebgott ever read how Webster felt about him. You see, during those months of training here at Camp Taccoa, the feelings he felt during their first meeting grew. He didn't really know where those feeling where coming from but ever since they became close friends, he was having a hard time hiding it. He didn't know how Liebgott felt because to be honest Liebgott was mystery to him. He's seen him yelling and cursing at times. Curses that would make even the toughest of sailors blush, even he himself had been the object of that swearing at times. Liebgott was good a saying simple sentence, and that sentence either tore you down or helped you back up. On the other hand, he's seen Liebgott joke, seen him do anything for his comrades and seen him flirt. Yes, even with Webster himself. At times Liebgott could make him feel like he was the only one that mattered and on other occasions he would sneer and ignore him. Webster continued contemplating the mystery that was Liebgott when a voice said,

"**Shit Web, this stuff is good."**

Webster just smiled, taking the journal back. But when Liebgott didn't let go, he turned towards him confused. Once again, his nose bumped into Liebgott's, but this time he didn't pull back and stared back in Liebgott's eyes. **"You're really really good." **Muttered Liebgott in a deep voice making Webster shiver and this time he was sure Liebgott noticed.

A sudden voice made them jump apart as if they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. **"Up and at them, lover boys. Supper time."**

"**You're just jealous you got no one but that pack of cigarette's, Guarnere."** Countered Liebgott throwing away the last of his cigarette. Webster was glad Liebgott recovered so quickly because his heart was still trying to make his way out his chest. Grabbing his stuff he could hear Guarnere and Liebgott arguing about the fact Guarnere had a lovely girl in town, while Liebgott reminded him they lost their weekend passes. He could hear Guarnere swear while they made their way back. Seeing as it was a Friday, they all put on their full gear and started their Friday night march. Luckily Sobel seldom accompanied them and Winters did. That was why Randleman was allowed to complain about Sobel without losing his weekend pass or be punished for breaking silence.

When Winters answered with **"Sobel doesn't hate easy company, Private Randleman, he just hates you."** Webster had to smile, Winters was a good man. As the air filled with **"He hates you too Muck. And you Perconte.",** he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. Turning to his left, he forgot Liebgott had been marching alongside him.

"**You okay?"** asked Liebgott, Webster just nodded. **"He didn't mean anything by it."** At Webster's confused look he added, **"Guarnere. He didn't mean anything by it**." Webster just smiled at Liebgott's worried face and said, **"I know" **Tension seemed to seep out of Liebgott as he added, **"You really are good you know."**

Webster smiled the smile he reserved only for Liebgott as he said **"Thanks Joe."** Making Liebgott wink.

When the march was finished Sobel couldn't just let them go, no, hehad to do the whole _'did anyone drink from their canteen'_ bit before they were released. Christenson was the unlucky one this time, not that Webster blamed him, he himself reached for his canteen more then ones but stopped at the last moment remembering those holes he dug last time. While Christenson had to repeat the march, Winters was clearly being lectured for it. After that they were finally dismissed.

* * *

The next couple of days consisted mostly out of running the obstacle course: jumping trough ropes with your hands on your head, slide through wooden boxes, climb walls, crawling through the mud in full gear rolling in pig guts while they shot life ammunition over their heads and so on and so forth. They had the company's run against each other to see who got the best results and when they finally came they did not believe easy company got 98 so they made them do the whole thing again and this time they did even better and got almost 99 which impressed the people on top immensely. Sobel was particularly happy about it because it got him promoted to Captain.

Same day as Sobel, Winters was promoted to first lieutenant, and now served as second in command under Sobel. As a present Sobel gave him Mess duty. One dreary afternoon, they got spaghetti for lunch, he didn't know whose idea it was but it was appreciated by every man in the company. Most men where shovelling their spaghetti in there mouths as quickly as possible. Webster wrinkled his nose in disgust as he wrapped his spaghetti round his fork. He heard a loud snort and saw Liebgott sneering at him, **"You learn that at Harvard, college boy?" **Pain filled his eyes as he looked between Liebgott and his fork. He tried to ignore the other comments of **"Thinks he's better then us"** and **"Goddamn."** Webster all of a sudden lost his appetite and tried to ignore Liebgott's recent behaviour by listening to Perconte argue about the fact they were eating Ketchup with noodles and not spaghetti.

No sooner did the words leave Perconte's mouth as Sobel burst in, **"Order's changed. Get up! Easy company is running up Currahee. Move! Three Miles Up! Three Miles Down! Hi-yo silver!"**

Everyone quickly changed and ran back up Currahee. Most of them lost their lunch along the way, Sobel sneering as they did. Webster himself was feeling kind of queasy even though he did not eat a lot, he began to hang back a little. A new set of running feet made him turn to reveal Winters in his PT gear. Winter came alongside him, squeezed his shoulder, making him feel better already. Soon, the air filled with a new song as they ran further up.

"**Pull upon the rises. Pull upon the grass.**

**We never let our…..(missing a piece here), we always hit our ass.**

**Hidi hidi, Christ almighty,**

**Who the hell are we?**

**Zingzang, goddamn,**

**We're airborne infantry."** (4)

The day after Sobel had easy-company ran up Currahee in full pack, jump training finally started. They had the men jumping from ramps, out of mock planes going "**One thousand, Two Thousand, Three Thousand…"** cause that was all it took before you hit the ground. They taught them how to fall without breaking your legs, how to fold your parachute right, they had them hanging in parachute gear, made the men jump from towers. In all that time Webster and Liebgott never talked unless it was in the line of duty and Webster was beginning to think they never would. When jump training was finally complete it was _April 1943_ and they were ready to make five jumps from a C-47. When those were done, they would be qualified paratroopers and they would have earned their jump wings. Any refusals led to immediate transfer out of the division. Webster would hardly wait.

Sitting in a plane with eleven other men, Webster closed his eyes listening to the others talk and joke. Feeling eyes on him he opened his and came into contact with Liebgott's burning ones. Not understanding Liebgott's gaze, he tried to smile but couldn't quit muster it and looked back down. Liebgott sighed and was about to say something when the call came to **"Stand Up! Hook Up! Check equipment! Sound off for equipment check"** and before any of them knew it, they made five jumps, got their jump wings and were allowed to call themselves Paratroopers.

That night many of them celebrated by drinking themselves silly. Webster sat in a corner, with Blithe and Roe talking about the jumps. He could hear Perconte and Martin jibe each other again, while Luz handed out beers to those who didn't really need it anymore. Webster laughed at Roe's story of them operating on Sobel when he didn't need it (5). Turning around, drinking from his beer, he saw Liebgott staring at him with what seemed a jealous look directed towards Roe and Blithe. Deciding enough was enough, he excused himself to talk to Liebgott when Colonel Sink entered the room and everyone froze. After giving his speech Colonel Sink decided to mingle,and talk to his men. Not seeing Liebgott anymore Webster decided to sit back down before he started to look like an idiot, standing frozen in one position. He spent the rest of the evening talking with Roe and Blithe before going to bed

* * *

A few days later, Sink had the whole battalion march towards some other camp because he heard some other division set some kind of record. So, he decided to make the whole 506th march, in full gear, as fast as possible. Webster didn't how they did it but every single one made it, even with blisters, twisted or sprained ankles and sheer exhaustion but they made it with time to spare. As a reward they were allowed to walk in front of a parade they held the next day and boy were they proud to do so.

Next couple of weeks consisted of going to one camp to the next until they finally settled in _Camp Mackall, NC_, in _June 1943_.

As training progressed, they were doing more and more field exercises. Today, _June 23 1943_, was one of those and it was obvious to everyone present that, Captain, Sobel was as nervous as hell. Most of the company stayed calm due to the presence of Winters and the NCO's. But when Sobel ordered everyone to leave their perfectly safe cover, they seriously began to doubt his ability to lead in the field. When they got captured and the Major taking notes stated that over 90 of the company got killed Webster had to sit down. Head in his hands Webster cursed Sobel for his incompetence. A warm hand on his shoulder made him look up, strait into Liebgott's face. To say he was surprised was an understatement, they hadn't been that close since before the whole spaghetti incident.

"**You okay?"**

"**Yeah. It's just ……."** Webster waved his rifle in Sobel's direction while he picked three 'dead' men.

"**Now, you wish you had taken me up on that offer huh?"** grinned Liebgott, at Webster's confused gaze he added **"…..about the grenades."** Webster smiled at Liebgott obvious try to make amends and when he offered his hand to help him up he didn't refuse.

A few days later, Lt. Nixon was promoted to battalion X-2, intelligence officer and left easy company for battalion CP. In his place came Lieutenant Harry Welsh, a lively man who loved his drinks, coming in from the 82nd. Welsh now became First Platoon leader, as Winters became the leader of second platoon. Their stay in Camp Mackall didn't last long and soon they were shipped out again. But this time they has no idea where they were going, only good thing about it what that they didn't have to walk and took a train instead.

Scribbling in his journal Webster could hear Cobb, Toye, Wynn and Shifty, through the open window, talking about the small chance of Sobel surviving training. When a familiar voice started talking about grenades Webster had to smile.

"**I'm always fumbling with grenades, it would be easy if one went off by accident."**

"**Well, they must have put him in charge for a reason." **And Webster had to smile even more at Shifty's ability to see good in any situation.

"**Yeah, cause the army wouldn't make a mistake, right Shift?"** muttered Liebgott in reply making Webster snort but he couldn't agree more. In those many months he'd been in the army Webster had seen all kind of stuff that didn't make sense but were excepted as all things military. Like the beds, food, the lack of hygiene and proper toilets.

His thought were interrupted when a familiar body dumped himself in the seat in front of him. **"Seems like we've been here before…."** muttered Liebgott lighting his smoke before giving it to Webster and lighting one of his own. If anyone thought it was strange for Liebgott to do such a thing no one mentioned it. **"Any idea where we're going?"**

"**Seeing where we come from and were the train is going I have to say New York City"**

Most people snorted at Webster's explanation saying things like **"They sure teach you useful stuff at Harvard"** Webster's looked towards Liebgott who grinned raising his cigarette in salute. Webster merely smiled and said **"Well, where do you think were going then Hoobs?"**

Soon the compartment filled with several wild guesses and discussions. Webster shook his head in amusement, watching Nixon move through the men, probably looking for Winters. Their eyes met and Webster pointed towards the next compartment indicating where he could find what he was looking for. Nixon nodded and continued on his way. Tuning back in the conversation, he heard things like

"**Washington, it's got to be Washington."**

"**No way, Penk, you've been in the sun too long."**

"**Alright Malark, if you're so smart why don't you tell us were we're going then."**

The discussion went on for a long time but in the end it turned out Webster was right after all. When they left the train, they all saw several troop ships loading men and equipment. That's when they realised they were en route to England, Europe. The war was suddenly coming very close. Liebgott slung an arm over Webster's shoulder squeezing it slightly, before they were issued life-preservers and boarded the ship.

* * *

AN: The first chapters stank I know, I hope this one was slightly better though. 

(1) Sobel was known to do stuff like that so this was not made up.

(2) I took this song from Ron Livingston's Video-Diary. The actors sang it in boot camp while they were running. I thought it would be nice to put it in.

(3) I've seen some of the drawings Webster did and I must say he's really good.

(4) I'm not too familiar with this song and this is the only thing I can clearly make out when they are singing during episode one: 'Currahee'. If you know more please let me know.

(5) This too happened. Don't know if Roe was involved though.

_To be continued in Chapter Four: England._


	5. England!

**_Warning:_** Lots of swearing and some intimate scene's (NC-17)

**_Tibbs:_** Thank you for being my first reviewer! I appreciate it!

* * *

_**Chapter Four: England**_

_September 6th 1943, Brooklyn Naval Shipyard_

After being briefed they boarded the troopship that would take them to England, they all looked for a cot to sleep on and dumped their bags on them. Not able to stand the smell of thousands of men cramped together in one big room, Webster went back outside and climbed as high as he could or was allowed to go. There he lid a cigarette and waited from them to pull off. As the sun set, turning the shy a bright orange and pink, more and more men came back outside smoking their cigarette's casting a longing glance at American soil, not knowing if or when they'd be back. Seeing the coast getting further away Webster realised they were finally pulling away, he hadn't noticed, he was so lost in his thoughts, nor did he notice he was joined with another hundredth men, all wearing their life preservers, standing at the railing.

When they passed the statue of liberty, everyone turned quiet, realising they were finally off to war. Staring at the huge statue Webster had to admit he was going to miss home more then he thought possible. When the hand that was resting on the small of his back, headed upwards to his neck, fingers threading through his hair, he closed his eyes not having to wonder who it was.

Days passed and temperaments started to rise. There was nothing to do on the ship and little space to do it in. Many men were getting sick and the smell of vomit began to mingle with sweat and cigarette smoke. That's why you could find Webster outside on deck most of the time. Others tried to stay busy playing cards, gambling, reading or writing letters but it soon got boring and people started fights more often.

One day Liebgott was sick and tired of being confined to one space and Webster sneaking of didn't help either. Every time he wanted to spent some time with the guy he was of somewhere and it took Liebgott ages to find him. Today was no different, but instead of looking for him he decided to stay on his cot brooding and listening to the conversations around him. But when he heard Guarnere mumble something about **"Sobel being a son of Abraham" **he had enough and snapped a "**He's what?"** towards Guarnere,

"**He's a Jew"** answered Guarnere nonchalant throwing the last of his cigarette on the floor. Jumping of his cot, **"Fuck!"** Liebgott advanced toward Guarnere **"I'm a Jew."**

Giving him a little push Guarnere said **"Congratulations. Get your nose out of my face"** taking offence at the last remark, Liebgott jumped Guarnere. They both got some hits and kicks in before they were pulled apart.

"**Let go of me! Get the fuck off!"** Yelled Liebgott throwing a glare in Guarnere's direction. Walking to his cot, he took his life preserver, yanked it over his head muttering **"That's it, I'm out of here"** and stormed off to get some fresh air.

As soon as he was on deck he lit a cigarette. Walking around he weaved himself passed hundredths of unfamiliar faces, not caring whether he bumped into them or not. Coming to a more deserted place on the boat he stopped at the railing staring over the ocean. A calm voice interrupted his thoughts. "**Liebgott? Lieb!** " He just wished they would leave him alone so he ignored the voice. When a warm hand settled on his shoulder followed by a quiet "**Joe?"** he turned around to come face to face with a worried Webster.

Webster gasped as he saw Liebgott's face, **"What happened to you?" **Looking confused Liebgott had no idea what the other man was talking about. But when Webster reached out towards his eye, he realised Guarnere must have hit him harder then he thought and mumbled a **"Guarnere"** He stood perfectly still as Webster's gentle, soft fingers touched his, by now black and blue, eye being careful not to hurt him. Something shifted between them at that moment and Liebgott closed his eyes as Webster's fingers traced alongside his face before cupping his cheek. A nearby noise made both of them jump and Liebgott opened his eyes again. When Webster was about to remove his hand, he put his over Webster's keeping it in place. Staring at each others eyes, Webster's heart was trying his best to thump as loudly as it could before trying to leave his chest. He wanted to leave before anyone caught them, doing whatever they were doing but there was something in Liebgott's eyes that kept him in his place. And when Liebgott leaned closer, any protest he had formed in his mind quickly dissolved.

Soft lips met his in a shy, quick peck, one like you would give your sweetheart for the first time. When Webster didn't protest Liebgott leaned back in and kissed him like he should have in the first place. With each kiss he received he could feel Liebgott getting more bold every time. When sudden laughter drifted closer, Liebgott grabbed Webster and pushed him in a nearby corner and out of sight. Webster bumped his head against a wall but before he had the chance to recover Liebgott mouth was on his again. Tongue's swirled together as their hips grinded together. Both were hard and panting after a couple of minutes.

The sound of a horn, announcing dinner made them come back to reality. Gasping for breath Webster noticed he had his hand on Liebgott chest, feeling his heart thumping as wildly as his. Liebgott put their foreheads together, staring in his eyes and trying to catch his breath. When he was back in control he grinned, wiped his mouth before straitening his uniform and leaving towards the mess hall. It took Webster a little longer to recover before following Liebgott downstairs. Entering the mess hall he could see Liebgott and Guarnere already talking and joking again, showing of their _'battle wounds'_. When he walked passed their table Liebgott winked at him and any doubt Webster had about their encounter left his mind.

* * *

About ten days later they finally landed in England, where they were brought to a little town named Aldbourne. Easy company was then divided into groups of two to four men and put with families whose sons were fighting in the war. (1) By some miracle, only Liebgott and Webster, being the translators, were put with the Smith family where they shared a room. The Smith family consisted out of a plump little woman and a tall skinny man whose twin boys were currently fighting in France. Both were really friendly and welcomed them with open arms, giving them anything they needed. 

To Webster this was one of the happiest moments up till now. Much time to relax they didn't have as training started back up again. Again they turned to field exercises as they learned man to man combat, fighting with bayonet's and any weapon they could carry.

They were also taught about the possible fighting positions given by an eager Sgt. Lipton who made them dug foxholes in all kinds of underground. Webster didn't have too fond a memory of that particular afternoon. His squad was digging yet another foxhole, which was particular hard to do due to all the tree roots getting in their way. Lipton kept reminding them that' _trees do grow everywhere and this exercise was necessary'._ It didn't make it any easier though.

Anyway Webster was almost done when cries came of a driver losing control of his tank and was headed their way.

Lipton's cries of **"Get out of your foxholes!" **soon filled the air. Dumping his entrenching tool Webster tried to climb out of his foxhole when he noticed he got stuck on one of the roots. Hearing trees snapping and seeing the tank getting closer, he tried frantically to pry himself free. He could hear the others in his squad yell at him **"To get the hell out"** but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pry himself free. Turning around he noticed it was too late anyway and motioned to the driver to drive over his foxhole. Throwing himself down, he hoped he dug deep enough and prayed as the tank drove over his foxhole (2)

He didn't know how long he was hunkered down but when someone jumped in the foxhole with him he startled. Looking up he saw Lipton looking down on him while the others ran towards him to see if he was ok.

"**You okay Private?"** Webster could do nothing more then nod and sighed in relieve as Martin and Luz helped him out. Seeing Webster was ok, they clapped him on the shoulder, **"You are one lucky bastard Web."**

Word soon got round to the other platoons and soon they were all talking about it. Most were impressed and happy to see he was ok and questioned him what is was like to have a tank drive over him. When Webster saw Liebgott he waved in salute but when Liebgott merely glared at him and left he felt hurt. Seeing his face, Toye said **"Don't worry about him, he was just worried when he heard what happened. He'll come around."** Webster merely nodded watching Liebgott leave before he was yanked of to tell his story once again.

That night Liebgott didn't say a word, instead he crawled into bed with Webster and held him close all night. Head on Webster's chest listening to his heart, making sure he was really alive and there with him. Threading his fingers through Liebgott's hair, Webster felt relieved and he never slept better then that particular night.

They were also given lectures on map and compass reading, on every weapon in the American, British, yes even the German army. They did a lot of target practice as well. One day Colonel Sink came to see how they were doing and they all hit their targets with perfect aim leaving the Colonel quite impressed. (3)

Easy company had the best results in the whole battalion even with Sobel screwing up, something he was quite good at.

One day, _September 18th 1943, _he screwed up big time leaving the men of easy company slightly demoralised.

Webster and the rest of first platoon were to play the Germans, under Sobel's command while second platoon, including Liebgott, was led by Winters. First platoon's job was to try and capture Winter's team without getting caught themselves, that's why they we're currently running through a field in the rain. Webster long figured out they weren't where they were supposed to be and his thoughts were confirmed when Sobel made them stop, and hide behind some trees while he figured out where they were. Sinking down in the wet grass Webster cursed Sobel's incompetence and hoped, no, knew Liebgott was fairing better with Winters. Hearing the others ask Luz if he would do Major Horton, he sneezed, hoping he wasn't getting a cold. A loud voice made him jump up, but he relaxed as he saw it was Luz.

"**Is there a problem Captain Sobel?"**

Sobel turned around enraged, **"Who said that? Who broke silence?" **Webster smirked as he saw Sobel turning towards Private Petty who mumbled something he couldn't quite catch. Luz continued as if he hadn't heard Sobel,

"**What is the GODDAMN hold up, Mister Sobel?"** most of them could barely contain their laughter as Sobel looked around panicked,

"**A fence sir….. god. A barbwire fence."** Stuttered Sobel and Webster couldn't contain his laughter anymore as he joined the others. How Sobel could fall for such a trick was beyond him. If Major Horton did join them, didn't he think he would at least show his face. Webster snorted.

"**Oh, that dog just ain't gonna hunt"** continued Luz trying to shush the laughter coming from his team mates, **"Now, you cut that fence and get this GODDAMN platoon on the move!"**

They continued laughing as Sobel answered with a quick **"Yes sir"** before cutting the wires and releasing all the cows.

Having finally figured out were they were, they headed back out. First they ran through a field before running down a street while Sobel yelled his usual **"Hi-yo Silver**" You didn't need to be genius to figure out they were out in the open and he was making too much noise to successfully sneak up on someone. About five minutes later First platoon was captured by second platoon, which surprised no one but Sobel.

Coming home, Webster was royally pissed off, as he threw his helmet down. **"For Christ sake, when is he ever going to learn."** Liebgott understood where Webster was coming from and let him rant. **"I can't believe we're going to war with him of all people."** Continued Webster walking up and down the room. Liebgott meanwhile couldn't stop staring at Webster's face, how it make his eyes flash and cheeks flush and it turned him on. **"Web? Web!"**

"**Why couldn't it have been Winters or something, at least he knows what to do and it doesn't end up with the whole platoon being killed"** ranted Webster not hearing Liebgott call his name. **"WEB!"** yelled Liebgott trying to get the other man's attention, Webster turned around annoyed,

"**WHAT?"**

"**Shut up will ya!"**

"**You don't tell me what to do Joe. You weren't there so don't you tell me to…."** Webster never got to finish was he was saying cause Liebgott lunged forward and yanked him down on the nearest bed. Settling above him, Liebgott crushed his lips on Webster's in a bruising way. When Liebgott pulled back they were both out of breath, **"Just Shut up!"**

Webster merely grabbed a fistful of Liebgott's hair and yanked their mouths back together. This time they weren't interrupted as they grinded against each other, shrugging of their shirts and grabbing each other's hard-ons. There was nothing romantic about their encounter just a lot of pent up frustration being released as they yanked each other off. As they lay panting Liebgott settled on top of Webster, mumbling something in his shoulder Webster didn't quite catch. Stroking Liebgott's back they both fell asleep soon after.

A few days later Webster was watching a basketball game between Randleman, Perconte, Luz and Malarkey when he heard Nixon mutter something about _'court-martial'_ . Looking towards both men he could see Winters was clearly unhappy with the note he just received and by dinner time everyone in easy company heard Sobel was court-marshalling Winters for turning up late for latrine duty. Which was as ridiculous as it sounded.

Tensions rose as Winters was reassigned to battalion mess and everyone realised they were going to make the big jump with Sobel. Most men wanted to take action but it seems the NCO's beat them to the punch when they all resigned their commissions. Colonel Sink was naturally pissed of but decided not to shoot them.

Matters were resolved as Sobel was transferred out and Lieutenant Meehan took his place. Meehan was a man they could all respect because he respected them and soon training went on as usual.

Months later rumour grew of the big jump coming closer and closer and most men of easy-company made the most of it. Most evenings you could find them sitting in a nearby pub, chatting up the local girls and drinking themselves silly. Spending time with their new addition: Lieutenant 'Buck' Compton, who joined easy company only five days ago.

This night however Webster decided not to join them and headed back home. There he spent some time with the Smith family drinking tea and listening to the radio before heading up to his room. Stripping to his underwear and shirt he settled on his bed taking a piece of paper and writing home. A few hours later had him watching the clock as he realised Liebgott still wasn't home. He sighed as he blew out the candle and tried to get some sleep.

Tossing and turning Webster couldn't seem to get some sleep. Everyone time he heard laughter down the street he thought Liebgott was finally coming home. After two hours Webster began to feel silly, he felt like some girl waiting for her boyfriend to come back home or something and he wondering when he was reduced to this. Still he worried about losing Liebgott to some local girl, he'd seen how they looked at Liebgott after all. And why not, Joe was a good looking guy. Again he wondering why he cared so much when Liebgott wasn't even his to begin with. Sighing he knew he was kidding himself and he finally admitted he loved the guy, even if he didn't love him back.

When he heard the front door open, Webster sat upright. Stumbles echoed through the house as Liebgott tried to make his way upstairs. When he opened the bedroom door, Webster could smell cigarette's smoke, beer and perfume wafting of the other man. A curse followed a loud thump as Liebgott hit his toe on a nearby chair. Liebgott fumbled around and lit a candle, jumping back with a loud **"Jesus Christ"** as he saw Webster sitting in his bed staring at him. **"Don't sit there in the dark like a bleeding ghoul Web, say something." **

Webster merely looked at him before muttering **"Where have you been?"**, Webster wished it didn't come out as needy or as whiny as did, especially when Liebgott turned rigid.

"**I don't have to explain myself to you, you're not my bloody keeper."** Gnawing his bottom lip, Webster get out of bed and stopped in front of Liebgott;

"**I was just worried. The pubs close at ten Joe. Where have you been?"** Looking down shaking his head Liebgott began to turn angry, **"Stop it"**

Ignoring Liebgott Webster reached out, wiping away some lipstick of Liebgott's cheek, removing a blond hair of his uniform, **"Or should I say, with who?"**

Liebgott exploded, grabbing Webster's arms barking **"I said stop it" **They stared at each other as Liebgott's fingers dug in Webster's arms leaving bruises. Seeing pain fill Webster's eyes, Liebgott knew he should feel some satisfaction but didn't. When Webster pulled himself free, he let him. Webster felt like he was taking a risk but he couldn't let it go.

"**Who is she Joe?"**

Groaning Liebgott muttered **"Why can't you just leave me alone huh?"**

"**I can't."**

"**And why the hell not!"** snapped Liebgott advancing towards Webster. Stepping back until his back hit the wall Webster startled **"Because I…. I…."**

"**You WHAT?"** glared Liebgott staring in Webster's eyes, who just glared back. After a couple of minutes the fight left Webster as he mumbled **"I love you."**

"**What? What was that college boy, I didn't quite catch that**" goaded Liebgott. Hearing the nickname he hated so much, Webster pushed Liebgott of of him and yelled **"I love you ALRIGHT!"**

At first Liebgott didn't react but when he regained his senses he hit Webster hard in the face. Webster stumbled but stayed upright glaring at Liebgott.

* * *

**_Warning:_** Nc-17 scene coming up.

* * *

Just as Webster thought Liebgott was going to leave and report him to his superiors, he turned back around, grabbed his face and crushed their mouths together. Teeth clashed together as Liebgott tried to remove as much of Webster's clothing without having to let go. Soon the need for air became to great and they parted. Foreheads pressed together they gasped for air. **"Damn you Web."** Webster grabbed Liebgott's hand and pulled him towards the bed, settling down as Liebgott stripped down to his underwear. When he was finished Liebgott settled above Webster, staring at his face he leaned in and gave Webster one of the most passionate kisses he ever received in his life and when Liebgott pressed soft kisses to his newly formed bruise he realised Liebgott felt the same as him. 

Liebgott's kisses ventured lower making Webster tremble all over, suddenly he felt the need to have Liebgott close by and whispered **"Joe?"** Seeming to understand what Webster wanted, Liebgott moved back up, cupping Webster's face in his hands and slowly kissed him. When they came back up for air Webster was painfully hard and if the feeling on his thigh was any indication so was Liebgott.

All of a sudden the need to get rid of any access clothing became too great and they shrugged off their shirts and underwear. Both moaning as their hard-ons rubbed together. After some shifting they seemed to have found some rhythm as they moved together. Groaning and moaning Webster didn't recognize his own voice as he muttered **"Not enough. I need…."** Liebgott kissed down his neck as he continued** " … I need more."**

All of a sudden Liebgott stopped, making Webster whine at the loss. But when Liebgott suddenly left the bed he panicked, **"Joe?" **when no answered came he yelled **"JOE?"**

"**Calm down Web, you'll wake up the whole goddamn neighbourhood**" sighing in relief Webster settled back down as Liebgott climbed back into bed whispering; **"Just went to get this…"** and held up a jar of Vaseline. Raising an eyebrow in question as to why Liebgott carried around a jar of Vaseline quickly turned into a groan as Liebgott coated his fingers before entering Webster. Liebgott grinned at Webster, moving his fingers, scissoring them before deeming Webster ready. Webster lay trembling on the bed as Liebgott coated himself. When he was ready, he lifted Webster's legs as he positioned himself. He looked into Webster's eyes making sure and when Webster nodded he slowly slid in.

Webster in the meantime didn't know what to feel. There was pain obviously but something else entirely as well, it was a feeling he couldn't quite place and he arched as Liebgott slid in even more. He could hear Liebgott curses of **"Fuck" **and **"Jesus, fucking Christ" **and he knew the other man felt the same way. When Liebgott slid all the way in, he paused, kissing Webster's sweaty face. **"Okay?"** Webster opened his eyes and could do nothing more then nod. As Liebgott began to move, Webster saw stars but neither of them could tear his gaze away from the other as Liebgott moved faster. Webster wiped away Liebgott's sweat from his face as he noticed he came close to his climax while he himself trembled harder and harder as he neared his. He closed his eyes and kissed Liebgott hard. Liebgott's voice cut through his thoughts as they parted; **"Open your eyes. I wanna see you when…."** Just as he opened his eyes he came staring into Liebgott's eyes just like he wanted. After a few more trusts Liebgott followed soon after, kissing Webster until they were both breathless.

Liebgott pulled out of Webster muttering a **"damn" **and settled down. Webster trying to get his breathing under control began to shiver as his sweat dried in the cool air. Feeling the trembles Liebgott shifted until he was lying on the mattress with Webster on top him, then he grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it over the both of them. Webster wanted to ask Liebgott many questions but feeling the other man's fingers trail up and down his shoulder he soon fell asleep.

The next day they shipped out to a nearby field camp and he never had the opportunity to ask Liebgott whether the whispered_ 'I love you too' _was a dream or not.

* * *

_May 31, 1944. Upottery_

Saying goodbye to the Smith family, thanking them for their hospitality, both Liebgott and Webster climbed aboard their respective trucks, not knowing where they were going. As soon as the trucks stopped, their platoon leaders ushered them out and assigned them to the nearby tents standing in the muddy field.

Looking around Webster saw men from the 82nd and the English army and he realised this must be the last part before they finally made the big jump.

The next few days consisted of making one jump after another, mixed in with mission briefings. Here they learned they were to jump into Normandy, near St-Marie Du mont. Their mission was destroy a German Harrison who was stationed near the city of Carentan. This was vital, otherwise the troops landing on Utah beach didn't have any place to go but the beach. They were given maps, photo's and sand tables to study until they could draw a map by memory.

On _June 4th 1944,_ they were ordered to move out in full pack. Each platoon was divided in squads of ten men and issued a number. Each number let to their own plane so there would be no confusion. Sitting on the landing strip each man got a bowl of ice-cream while they checked their equipment. Checking his drawing Webster checked if he had everything; '_Three day supply of K-rations, chocolate bars, powered coffee, sugar, matched, compass, bayonet, ammunition, gasmask, entrenching tool, musette bad with ammo, webbing, his .45, canteen, cartons of smokes, Hawkins mines, smoke grenade, gammon grenade, TNT, rope, extra skivvies, gloves, his chute, reserve chute, his Mae West and his M1'_ seemed like everything to him and he started packing. Just then the English decided to drop this idea of a leg bag on them. The idea was great, you got this bag and you put anything you would carry or need into it and strapped it to your leg. Great idea in theory but damn hard to move in.

Just when he was finished someone handed him a piece of paper which said: _Soldiers Of The Regiment. Tonight is the night of nights. Today as you read this, you are en route to the great adventure for which you have trained for over two years._ Webster crumbled the paper as he realised this was the real deal, they were finally going to jump. Looking up he saw Liebgott staring in his direction and he tried to smile failing miserably. A voice made him break eye contact.

"**Easy company, Listen up."** It was lieutenant Meehan, ushering them all closer to him, **"The channel is filled with rain and fog. No jump tonight!"** Webster didn't hear any of the other stuff Meehan said as he sighed, feeling both relieved and frustrated. Picking up his bag, they all filed out to their tents were they dropped their stuff before being informed they were going to see a movie to keep their minds occupied.

Webster followed the rest of his platoon as they entered the tent they showed the movie in. Settling in the back, Webster tried to relax. He didn't open his eyes as someone sat behind him. He could hear the chair being moved closer and he frowned, when all of a sudden a head found himself on his shoulder he jumped slightly until he noticed who it was. He smiled and whispered **"Hey Joe."** The other man didn't say anything just pressed himself closer to Webster without making it look suspicious. If anyone were to look in their direction all they could see was an exhausted Liebgott sleeping on Webster's shoulder.

* * *

(1) Only the officers were placed in homes while the others were all crammed into nearby stables and storage hangers. I changed it otherwise I would have been hard for me to write a more or less decent NC-17 scene with all the others in the same room ;)

(2) This did more or less happen. A tank did drive over Webster's foxhole with him in it.

(3) This too did happen.

_To be continued in Chapter Five: D-Day._


	6. D Day!

_- Soldiers, Sailors and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force:_

_You are about to embark upon the great crusade towards which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you._

_Good Luck!_

_And let us all beseech the blessing of almighty god upon this great and noble undertaking. -_

_General Dwight D. Eisenhower._

* * *

_**Chapter Five: D-Day**_

_June 5th/6th 1944_

After the movie everyone left to try and catch some sleep. Webster however stayed put a little while longer enjoying Liebgott's closeness for he did not know when they would see each other again. After awhile Liebgott sighed talking a deep breath, squeezed Webster close one more time and left without a backwards glance or uttered word.

Webster hang back a little while more before heading back to bed himself.

No one got a lot of sleep that night, all too jacked up to relax. Meanwhile the tofts on top decided not to postpone the invasion any longer and early in the morning the call came for them to suit up cause they were gonna jump that very night.

They didn't have much to do during the day except make out a will, smoke, write some letters, check and re-check their equipment. While Webster kept himself busy with making sure he had everything, Liebgott have Mohawks to those soldiers who asked for it. Soon, the time came to head out to the plane they were assigned to and suit up. They had so much stuff with them they couldn't move properly so other people had to help them suit up.

Making sure he was in the right plane, _'69'_, he looked to see who else got on his plane, he saw Guarnere, Muck, Penkala, Christenson, Gordon and his former friend from Fox company Davenport, talking while others were being strapped in. He tried to remember where some of the others were but his memory seem to let him down, all he could remember was Meehan and Evans on plane _'66'_, (1) Winters, Toye, Roe & Grant on '_67_'. The only plane he really paid attention was_ '68' _which held Lipton, Buck, Martin, Cobb, Ranney, Popeye, Luz and of course Liebgott.

When it was his turn to be strapped in, he stood in position: legs open, arms in his neck looking down. He closed his eyes as they strapped him in tugging quite hard in some places making him wince. All of a sudden the guy strapping him in stopped and Webster frowned but when the hands continued there was something different about them. He couldn't see who it was for he could not turn but when the guy started to do the buckles in front he looked surprised at Liebgott. Liebgott never looked up once from what he was doing and Webster smiled slightly at Liebgott's serious face as he strapped him in. Apparently he wanted to make sure Webster was strapped in like he should. Only when he was done did he look up, Webster could see the need for him to be safe, the uncertainty whether they were going to see each other again or not. Taking Liebgott's hands, who were still positioned over one of his buckles, he squeezed them gently whispering **"I'll see you over there, ok Joe?"**

Liebgott merely closed his eyes before pulling back and leaving. Webster stared after him seeing him cross Guarnere who was making his way back.

When everyone was strapped in, they all sat down next to the plane because none of them could stand for long periods of time with all their gear on. They were given airsickness pills which struck Webster odd cause they never needed them before. When it was time to board Buck gave then a little encouraging speech; **"Alright men, remember what you were taught and you will be fine. Trust only yourself and the men next to you. I'll see each and everyone of you over there, alright!"** The air filled with **"Yeah"** and **"Damn straight"** before Buck and Lipton helped them up. Most of them couldn't board the plane on their own and had to be pushed in. Sitting down they were allowed two choices: door closed and you could walk around but not smoke or door open, sitting still but you could smoke. Everyone opted for the open door.

When the sky began to turn orange the planes began to take off one by one. It took quite awhile until every single plane was in the air as they finally set of for war.

Most men were quiet on their flight there, each man preparing themselves in their own way. Some of them started a song but no one really had the heart to join in and it soon quieted down again. Muck apparently found his _'crickey'_ very amusing as he clicked away. Most men were either smoking or praying and Webster soon followed them. After awhile he began to feel kind of loopy as the airsickness pills began to take effect. He looked around and noticed he wasn't the only one, one or two even fell asleep.

They flew for a little over an hour, a time in which the sky turned an inky-black. All of sudden the plane began to shake and Webster could hear explosions outside of the plane. Looking at his watch it was about 22.50 in the evening when the red light turned on. (2) As one everyone rose and hooked up, before checking equipment and sounding off. They stood like that for about a good twenty minutes, men being thrown left and right as the pilot tried to avoid being shot down. Men were starting to get nervous and yelled **"Come on Come on**" as they were eager to leave the plane. Webster couldn't blame them and he sighed in relief as the green light came on. Only two or three made it out when one soldier suddenly got stuck in the door due to his leg bag. Webster thought he was never going to make it out of there. He moved back forwards as one of the men rolled the other guy out. Thirty seconds later the plane was empty and Webster lost his leg bag and the chinstrap of his helmet all in the first few seconds of the opening blast.

As he headed down, he could hear the German tracers going up and planes being shot down. Looking down Webster started to panic, the ground was much closer then he though and all he could see was water, water, water. He didn't even have the time to release his reserve chute before he found himself face first in about three feet of water. Struggling upright, cursing at the close call Webster was trembling all over.

He shrugged his chute off, assembled his M1 and lay down to await developments. Looking up he saw many more paratroopers being dropped, all of them getting shot at as he could see the tracers burn holes in their chutes as they descended to the ground.

He snapped around as he heard someone wading through the waters, searching for his crickey he pushed it once. He held his breath and awaited two crickeys in return, when he got it he sighed in relief. He couldn't be more delighted as he saw it was Davenport who was with him on his plane.

"**Hiya Web, you ok?" **asked Davenport as he settled down next to him.

"**Fine."**

That night was a nightmare to Webster as he and Davenport wandered around in the water for almost seven hours. They circled and staggered, in ten-foot wide drainage ditches that bordered the flooded fields, picking up men from almost every regiment that jumped. No one was where they were supposed to be as every man missed their DZ.

None of their compasses worked anymore due to the water ruining them, so they tried to find higher ground to try and get their bearings. They kept as low as possible and avoided obvious thoroughfares–slightly flooded roads. Every time the Germans shot a flare, they hit the deck and tried to be as still as possible, even their shaking stopped at a time like this.

As the sun came up, they saw several B-26's bomb the beach defences, laying a string of bombs, almost a mile long and Webster smiled as he realised the landings were about to start. Continuing on they passed several paratroopers face down in the shallow water, shot down by German machine guns. Webster didn't dare turn them around to see who they were, in fear one of them might be Liebgott.

When they finally hit dry land, they immediately met several men from Dog company and joined them. Continuing on they passed huge craters, thirty feet deep, made by their naval bombardment, which started half an hour ago. They went through an old deserted, undamaged village where they paused and helped themselves to some wine. Webster felt warmer already in his still wet uniform. Back on the road they met Headquarters company about an hour later. Things got dull in Webster's eyes after that because Headquarters just tags along as the troops cleared the villages and whatnot.

Every so often they would come across dead Germans, killed by Paratroopers during the night. In the light they looked like wax figures from a museum. Webster felt no emotions towards them and neither did the French.

Marching on the days began to blur in to one, as he still didn't see anyone from easy company. He wondered if Liebgott was fairing any better.

On the second day however Webster and the others came across some German paratroopers who had lain a trap. They entered a little French town when a sniper, hiding in the church steeple began to open fire. Hitting the deck, a bullet kicked up the dust next to Webster's face and he decided to move across the road and hide behind a stone wall. Meanwhile the men from headquarters company, eager to do something opened fire. They blasted him with anything they could get their hands on: M1's, M3's, tommy guns, bazookas and rifle grenades but they got him in the end. Just as they thought it was safe, their Intelligence sergeant was shot down by a German machine gun. That's when all hell broke lose.

When they looked behind them smoke was coming down the road and on their left they saw Germans pouring out of the nearby woods and sneaking around to the front. Headquarters company began to sweat as they opened fire through the opening in a nearby hedgerow. Webster hid behind a tree and opened fire on the woods. He didn't know whether he got any Germans but he found it fun to try. Things were sticky though as he realised the situation they were in.

While Webster reloaded a loud rumbling filled the air, turning around he saw several tanks heading their way. Seeing the predicament they were in, the tanks, freshly from the beach, opened fire and about fifteen minutes later the Germans waved a white flag. The fight was over and everyone had a merry time picking up Lugers and German Jump knives.

The danger was far from over though. One night they were walking a causeway littered with stinking dead Germans who had been caught by their artillery. It was the colonel's wish that they establish an outpost on the other side of a 20-yard wide, deep sluggish river. Since the bridge was blown out, Webster an the others had to cross three at a time in a leaky rowboat paddling with old boards. No sooner they were all lying on the sandbar, surrounded by flooded fields and water when a sudden _BLAM_ filled the air. Looking up Webster saw it was a German shell that had landed on the opposite bank.

They all jumped up, took their entrenching tools and began digging as fast as they could, while an 88 millimetre gun kept firing over their heads. Webster never dug a hole that fast in his life. One of the other fellows even scraped a slit trench with his mess kit cup, they were that spooked.

When they were finished their superiors thought it was too dangerous and had them move back a bit, Webster wasn't sorry to hear that as he once again dug a hole. Again the 88 millimetre gun fired and shells burst around them all night.

Webster kept his head down all night thinking with every shell he was about to be blown to pieces. When daylight came, they moved back out. Webster's hands were shaking all day and he'd never been happier to see easy company then that very day.

* * *

_Plane 68_

Liebgott kept smoking one cigarette after another as they finally neared the French coast. When the red light blinked on, he threw down the rest and hooked up. All of a sudden a bomb exploded next to the wing making the pilot pull violently to the right making most of them lose their balance. Curses filled the air as one of them hit his head.

They were all pushing against each other wanting to get out as fast as they could as the plane was hit with German artillery, taking Cobb down. Painful screams of **"I'm hit, I'm hit"** filled the plane as the light turned to green. They moved Cobb down the back as they jumped one by one, trying to avoid German tracers.

As he headed down Liebgott could see one of their planes being hit and explode on the ground. Several men made it out, their burning bodies falling to the ground and Liebgott could only shake his head in despair. About 4 seconds later he hit the ground hard, released his chute, he grabbed his weapon, cursing the loss of his leg bag. A thump behind him make him turn around as he whispered harshly **"Flash"**

Getting an eager **"Thunder"** in return, he lowered his weapon, **"Who is that?"**

"**It's me Lieb. Malarkey"**

They quickly met up, shaking hands, happy to see a familiar face. **"You got your leg bag?"** asked Liebgott looking around. Malarkey shook his head, **"No, lost it on the jump. It's around here somewhere…."**

"**Yeah, me neither…"** muttered Liebgott, **"You got a weapon?"**

"**Just my M1"**

Liebgott nodded and motioned for them to move out. Hearing German artillery, they stayed as low as they could. They made their way to the woods, hearing church bells in the distance. Once in the woods they would hear voices. They weren't able to make it out whether they were friend or foe so Malarkey produced his crikey and pushed it. Getting two crickeys in return they moved back forward to see Buck helping Petty down from a tree.

"**Sir."** Nodded Liebgott feeling relieved to see it wasn't Webster's plane that was shot down after all.

When they all helped Petty down, they tried to get their bearings by looking on the map Petty was carrying.

Buck quickly took the lead as they headed back out. During the night they picked up men from Able and Dog company, as they all headed towards a little town that was situated between two German garrisons who were now destroyed.

Brecourt manor was already liberated by a group of paratroopers, who even captured some German POW's, and was now a meeting place for the fighting 506th. They all looked around, finding more men of easy company, shaking hands happy to see who made it. One thing they quickly learned was Lieutenant Meehan was nowhere to be found and neither was Lieutenant Welsh or Winters.

At the moment they had nothing to do so they tried to relax by eating some of their chocolate and drinking coffee. Somewhere in the morning, Lieutenant Winters and several other men including Guarnere, Lipton, Hoobler, Toye, Popeye, Hall and two men from the 82nd finally turned up. They were all happy to see each other and began telling stories on how they fared on their jump. A few hours later, everyone from easy company who made it was summoned to a nearby barn by Winters.

There they were briefed on a new mission to destroy four possible Germanbatteries who were firing on Utah beach, killing many of their men. Liebgott was placed with Petty on A-gunner. Their job was to lay down covering fire as the assault team moved closer. One problem though, they had no idea how many Germans there were, which made it pretty interesting.

About two hours later, the assault was done and they had destroyed the four German guns firing on Utah beach. They killed about forty Germans and captured about fifteen. They too had loses, Popeye was pinked in the behind and Toye had some small grenade fragment on his face and arms, it was a wonder he made it in the first place. Liebgott heard a grenade exploded on two separate occasions in the trench he was in, yet he survived. One man didn't make it: Hall, from Able company, who had joined them half way during the assault.

When they came back to Brecourt manor they didn't have much time to relax because after Winters briefed his superiors they were all horded on trucks and moved to another town, near Carentan. Due to the blackout being in effect they had to cook in the truck with the flap closed. Sitting in a truck with Lipton, Toye, Malarkey, Compton and Guarnere they started to make them some dinner. The smell was vile and it looked even worse. When they started talking about the Germans they killed or having walked passed killed Paratroopers still hanging in trees Liebgott lost his appatite. When he heard of paratroopers landing in Saint-Marie-Eglise, being shot down before they even hit the ground, he had to leave. He muttered **"I don't wanna die in this truck"** before making his way out, Malarkey complained **"You're stepping on my legs"** before he finally made it out sighing **"Jesus, let me out of here"** and jumped out of the truck. A yell of **"Light! Light discipline" **followed him but he ignored it.

He told himself he wasn't looking for Webster as he wandered around town but he knew he was kidding himself, as he saw new people coming in, one of them being Lieutenant Welsh Perconte and Luz, he asked if anyone seen Webster but none of them had. He kicked the ground when his foot got stuck on something. Looking down he saw it was red Nazi flag and he smirked putting it away.

Giving up his search he headed back to his truck and joined the others as they shared a bottle of wine and some sleep.

Next day they were joined by more of easy company men and Liebgott smirk couldn't have been bigger as he saw Webster sauntering up talking with Davenport.

* * *

_Easy company's capture of the German battery became a textbook case of an assault on a fixed position and is still demonstrated at the United Stated Military Academy at West Point today._

* * *

(1) This is the only plane I'm sure of, the others I based on the HBO series. 

(2) I based Webster's experiences of D-day on a letter he wrote his brother John.

_To be Continued in Chapter Six: Carentan. _


	7. Carentan!

Tuxedojunction: Thank you so much for your lovely review. I was really worried writing this. I'm no real writer and this stuff is really hard to do. So your review couldn't have come in a better time. Thanks again!

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Carentan**_

_June 8th 1944_

Having spent the last two days with men he barely knew Webster couldn't have been more happy then when he sauntered into Saint-Marie-Du-Mont to be welcomed by his fellow easies.

They clapped him on the shoulder, showing the stuff they found. Perconte even had an armful of watches who were still ticking. Webster looked on impressed when a voice caught his attention.

"**So, you finally made it, huh?"** turning around he saw Liebgott leaning on a nearby jeep. Webster saw he was more relieved then he let on and answered with a quick **"Yeah"**

Flicking away the rest of his cigarette, Liebgott stood up, **"So, picked up anything good?"** Smiling Webster came to stand by Liebgott and produced the luger and German jump knife he picked up. While Liebgott showed his Nazi flag, Webster whispered a quick **"I'm glad to see you Joe." **

Liebgott looked up, staring in Webster's eyes and he was about to reply when Blithe, Shifty, Christenson and Talbert interrupted. With a last glance, Liebgott moved away to show his flag to Talbert who proudly presented his German poncho.

Even though Liebgott didn't say it, Webster knew he was glad to see him and he smirked taking a bite of his chocolate. Much time to reminisce they didn't have 'cause a few minutes later had Lieutenant Welsh yelling for them to _'fall in'_ . Moving down the line, Webster heard him say **"We're taking Carentan. It's the only place our troops can move inland, otherwise they're stuck on the sand"**

Webster seemed to remember Colonel Sink saying something when Luz voiced his thoughts **"Give us three days and three nights of HARD fighting and you will be RELIEVED!"** Everyone laughed at Luz's impersonation and laughed even more when he added "**Remember boys Flies spread decease, so keep yours closed!" **

Everyone fell in formation, first platoon in front followed by second and third. When they moved through the fields, they tried to stay as quiet as possible, they weren't even allowed to smoke. They continued walking even when it began to turn dark. They made several stops but only because Fox company kept losing their way and when they stopped again Webster sighed. He listened to Welsh talking to Hoobler, who was lead scout, when his suspicions were confirmed. A tap on his shoulder followed by a **"What's going on Web?"** made him turn around to see Liebgott, Toye and Guarnere crouched down behind him

"**We lost Fox company" **

He nodded as they muttered an **"Again?"**

"**Welsh sent Hoobler and Blithe to find them…"** added Webster as he saw Winters and Nixon making their way up front.

When they found Fox company they moved back forwards. During their walk there they came across a few German troops, but they offered little resistance and no one was injured though it did slow them down some.

When they made it to the outskirts of Carentan it was night and they were allowed to sleep before they attacked the town in the morning.

_June 12th 1944_

Their orders were easy as they all lay on the main street leading to Carentan. First platoon, under Welsh was to move in the middle hard and fast. Quickly followed by second and third platoon, covering the rear.

It was easier said then done and when Winters gave the signal to move forward, the Germans opened fire, killing several men in one blow. Webster rolled in a nearby ditch just like everyone else trying to take cover. The only problem was they were out in the open and had in fact no cover at all. Everyone knew it but still they refused to move.

Webster looked up to see Winters out in the open yelling at them to _move out_, jumping into the ditch and literally kicking butt. No one had ever seen Winters like that and it was all they needed to move forwards into town.

Standing up, Webster prayed as he dodged the bullets. As soon as he made it into town, he hid behind a stone wall on the right. Orders were being given for First platoon to check the houses on the right, two men per building. Webster moved to the nearest house followed by McGrath as they threw in a grenade and checked the house once it exploded.

Meanwhile, Liebgott was on the left side of the town doing to same thing. He and Tipper entered a shop and checked it. Liebgott left as Tipper checked the back of the house. A loud explosion coming from the very shop he just left made him turn around yelling "**Tipper? Tip? Answer me!"** When he saw his friend stumbling out seriously wounded he held him close trying to comfort him before he and two other men moved him of the line.

Loud explosions followed by Lipton yelling "**They got us zeroed! Spread out! Get out of the street" **had them all running and hiding behind the nearest wall. Webster looked around the corner in time to see an explosion hit near Lipton, blowing him into a wall. He looked on as Grant checked him before moving Lipton of the line.

A few hours later, they had the Germans on the run and they were finally able to move the wounded to a makeshift aid-station. After ushering some German POW's out of a house, Webster stumbled upon Blithe sitting in a corner holding his weapon. Nodding to the others to continue he leaned down whispering **"Blithe?" **the man in question jumped up waving his weapon in all kinds of directions.

Webster frowned. **"It's me Blithe, Webster. What's wrong?"** Blithe sighed in relief, looking up at the sky he muttered, **"I can't see…"** Not quite catching it Webster said **"What?"**

Blithe looked back down, staring in Webster's face, seeing but not seeing, **"I can't see Web, I can't see."**

"**Jeez…"** muttered Webster, then he took Blithe's weapon and put it down, **"Come on buddy, I'll take you to the aid-station so Doc Roe can take a look at you."** Blithe only nodded as Webster took his elbow and led him to the aid-station.

After explaining Blithe's condition to Roe, Webster looked around to see all the wounded. He sighed in relief as he didn't see that one familiar face he was dreading to see. He patted Blithe's shoulder before leaving, bumping into a limping Lieutenant Winters. **"Sir."**

Once outside he lit a cigarette sighing, when someone yelled,

"**Hey Web! You wounded or something?"** shielding his eyes from the sun, Webster walked towards Martin shaking his head. **"No, just dropping someone off" **a new voice interrupted their conversation **"Who?" **

"**Blithe…" **muttered Webster as he pointed towards Liebgott's bloody face. Liebgott shrugged, wiping at the blood **"Tipper." **

Webster merely nodded and turned his head as Martin asked **"What's wrong with him?" **Webster frowned and Martin rolled his eyes adding, **"Blithe! What's wrong with him?"**

"**He can't see."**

"**What happened? He took a shell fragment or something?"** asked Ramirez who was sitting close by,

"**No, Doc couldn't find anything wrong with him. He just can't see…"** everyone frowned at what Webster told them. It didn't made any sense.

That evening several men including Tipper and Lipton were moved to a field hospital near Cherbourg for treatment. They could do only so much in an aid-station.

_June 13th 1944, Outskirts of Carentan_

The next day they were moving out again. Easy company once again at the front of an advance. Walking down yet another field with long grass, Webster listened to Perconte complain to Hoobler about the sticky situation they found themselves in when a shell exploded nearby. Everyone hit the deck crawling in the opposite direction the shelling was coming from. Rolling through he bushes Webster opened fire at the hedgerow opposite of theirs.

After some shooting the Germans left them alone and everything quieted down. Everyone dug themselves a nice deep foxhole which they shared with another soldier. Winters and Welsh walked back and forth making sure everyone was ok, wounded were taken care of and transported out.

They were to stay put until morning, unless the Germans attacked first. Trying to catch some sleep Webster awoke several times, first time by the Germans singing, next time by some commotion coming from third platoon. Curious he stood up to see what it could be, Moore, who he was sharing his foxhole with told him Smith stabbed Talbert when he thought he was a German. Luckily Liebgott was nearby and stopped Smith from killing the man. He also gave first aid until Spina made it.

Talbert was going to be ok and was already being shipped out of here.

At first light the German started to attack, throwing anything they had in their direction. Both Platoon leaders and the NCO's moved back and forth urging them to keep firing at anything that moved. When German tanks began firing on their left flank they realised they were as good as on their own. Most courageous thing Webster saw someone do was when Welsh and McGrath moved to the middle of the open field and started firing on the tanks until they hit one. Luckily both of them hit a homerun and made it back alive.

All of sudden large explosions blew the German line wide open and Webster could see Sherman tanks making their way over. The Germans soon made themselves scarce and the battle was over.

They had some time to rest and eat something before they moved to the next French town.

_June 14th 1944_

Easy company moved in to yet another French town, filled with Germans, over a makeshift bridge, the engineers build that night, to try and take it.

There weren't as many Germans as in Carentan but they certainly stood their ground as they fired one shell after another.

Webster was making his way down theedge of that town when a shell exploded behind him. (1) It knocked his helmet of as he landed hard and face first on the ground. When he tried to get up, he noticed his arm was bleeding a little. He didn't think it was too bad and moved back forward. After awhile his arm began to sting a little bit and his jacket was drenched in blood. Seeing as the city was almost theirs he decided to get it fixed up, thinking it would take only a couple of minutes before he could join the rest of easy company again.

Walking in the aid-station, Roe and Spina already set up, he was yanked further inside and placed on a bed. When he started to protest Roe told him to sit still as he cut his jacket open. Then and only then did Webster see how bad it really was. There was a huge piece of shell sticking out of his arm and he frowned. Seeing the look on his face Roe asked **"What?"**

Looking at his wound as Roe tried to pry the fragment out, he muttered **"It doesn't hurt that much like I thought it would."**

After disposing the piece Roe sprinkled on some sulpha to stop the bleeding. Webster declined the morphine and Roe muttered **"Nerves were probably severed, less pain that way"** and bandaged his wound. Then he took a piece of paper scribbling something down.

"**I'm transferring you out Private."**

Webster looked shocked **"What? No, look doc it can't be that bad. I can still move, come on."** Roe merely shook his head and started to walk away, Webster put a hand on his shoulder **"Please Gene, I swear it doesn't hurt much." **

Roe stopped and turned around looking in Webster's eyes, "**If you don't get it taken care of you could lose your arm Web. I'm sorry"** and walked back off leaving Webster sitting by himself. A small sniff made Webster look up and see Liebgott standing there clearly having heard every word.

Webster tried to smile but couldn't, closing his eyes he hung his head. He felt glad when Liebgott didn't leave instead put a hand on the back of his neck rubbing it slightly.

The next day Webster was transferred to the same field hospital which held Lipton before they were both transferred back to Aldbourne, England. There Webster found himself at a general hospital for revalidation and after that found himself in the warm and welcoming home of the Smith family awaiting news from his comrades.

Liebgott in the mean time spent fifteen more days on the line, before they were pulled back to a field camp north of Utah beach. There they enjoyed some well deserved rest, hot food and showers before being transferred back to England themselves.

* * *

_By the time easy company was pulled of the line on June 29th, they had lost 65 men. _

_During their stay in France, easy company was awarded the Presidential Unit Citation for what the regiment did in Normandy. _

* * *

(1) This more or less happened the way I described it. Webster was wounded that day so I did not make this up. I don't really know how serious it was, I probably made it more dramatic then it was. I blame my overactive imagination for that ;) He was transferred out though. 

_To be Continued in Chapter 7: Replacements_


	8. Replacements

**_Chapter 7: Replacements_**

_June - September 1944. Aldbourne, England_

Webster spent about 2 weeks in the hospital with Lipton before they were both shipped out to Aldbourne, England. It seems Roe was right about the condition of his arm and he felt grateful that he only had a scar to show for it now. Lipton turned out fine too, his scar being on his face.

They spent a couple of days together, meeting with other wounded easies before they were joined by the rest of the company. Webster was fast asleep when Liebgott made his way up their room.

Liebgott tried to be as quiet as possible when he sneaked in the room he and Webster shared before they left. He felt relieved when he saw Webster fast asleep in his bed. Removing his boots he sat down on the edge of Webster's bed. Liebgott could make out Webster's fresh scar even in the dark as the other man slept. Reaching out he traced the scar thanking whatever god that was watching over Webster that day when he realised he could have easily lost the man.

Webster didn't know what woke him but when he saw Liebgott sitting on the edge of his bed he smiled lazily whispering **"Hiya Joe",** when the other man didn't react he frowned following the other man's gaze. Seeing him trace his scar, he realised what Liebgott must be thinking. He placed his hand on the other man's face whispering **"Hey…. Hey…." **When Liebgott finally met his eyes all he could do was embrace him **"Come here…."** Liebgott settled down, face on Webster's shoulder taking a shaky breath. They spent the rest of the night like that, neither of them uttering a word, even when Webster could feel hot tears scalding the skin of his shoulder.

In the next couple of weeks replacements began to pore in. Young men, men like Garcia, Hashey, Jackson, Heffron & Miller, who were replacing Taccoa men who died in Normandy. None of them got a warm welcome, even if they were in awe of us D-day veterans.

Lieutenant Winters got promoted to Captain and now led the whole company, while Lipton got promoted to first sergeant.

During their time in England, their days were mostly filled with training for the next jump as they kept learning new missions who kept on being cancelled. Boredom began to set in and some of them did rash things, like getting tattooed or stealing a motorcycle from the army depot.

One afternoon, they were all gathered together to welcome back easies who came from the hospital, two of them being Talbert and Gordon. During his time in the hospital Gordon wrote a little poem after he heard what happened to Talbert in Normandy. Webster was one of the last to sit down, he had to pick up laundry, as Gordon began his poem promptly named _'The Night Of The Bayonet'_

" **The night was filled with dark and cold,**

**When sergeant Talbert the story's told" **already the men began to laugh,

"**Pulled out his poncho and headed out,**

**To check the lines dressed as a kraut."** Talbert hid his face in his hand when even Winters began to laugh,

"**Upon a trooper our hero came,**

**Fast asleep he called his name." **Webster could see that none of the replacements knew what the hell they were talking about and he smirked. Looking towards the front he saw Liebgott grinning like no tomorrow,

"**Smith! Oh Smith! Get up! It's time!**

**To take your time out on the line." **The soldier in question, blushed embarrassed as he looked towards Talbert and hid his face in shame.

"**But Smith so very weary,**

**Cracked an eye all red and bleary.**

**Grabbed his rifle, he did not tarry,**

**Hearing Floyd but seeing jerry" **Webster couldn't help but laugh alongside the others as Smith hid in shame to what was to come. His laughter died down though as he saw a serious Nixon deliver a message to Winters, whose smile dissolved instantly. This couldn't be good.

"**It's me cried Tab, don't do it,**

**And yet Smith charged tout-suit with bayonet."** Webster's suspicions were confirmed when every leader of easy company was informed before they all left leaving an anxious looking Lipton behind. A cry of protest came from Smith at the last bit and Webster laughed despite what he knew was to come.

"**He lunged, he trust both high and low.**

**And skewered the boy from Kokomo."**

Webster's applauded with everyone else when Talbert got a purple heart from Gordon for what happened that day in Normandy. Soon, Lipton delivered the news they were about to move out again and ordered them to get packing. Next day Patton overran their drop zone and the mission was cancelled once again.

_September 13th 1944_

This very evening you could find easy company in the nearest pub, replacements and all, enjoying some R&R after a hard day of training.

Webster was watching Buck and Luz playing darts with Heffron, clearly baiting him for a bet. Drinking from his beer, he followed Guarnere as he introduced himself to the replacements and generally scaring them. Webster smirked as Guarnere began to tell the _'Darling Doris' _story to Miller, Garcia and Hashey.

"**Hey Web, what do you call them letters, you know…."**

"**Um, a dear John letter"**

"**Right, a Dear Babe letter"**

Webster couldn't help but laugh at the replacements faces as both Guarnere and Martin scared the shit out of them. He had to roll his eyes though as Cobb tried as well when he asked Miller about the _Presidential Unit Citation_. Webster found it rich coming from Cobb 'cause he didn't even fight in Normandy himself.

Once again their fun was interrupted when Lipton said they were moving out that very evening. This time however it was true and the very next day they were back in _Upottery_, listening to Winters and Nixon briefing them about their new mission.

The mission was to be called: _Operation Market-Garden_ and was to be a day-time jump. Their job was to take the road between Eindhoven and Arnem, before liberating Eindhoven and wait for the tanks to come.

This mission was vital because the whole European advance was to be put on hold to give them enough resources. If this plan worked, they could finish the war and be home by Christmas. The mission sounded fine to them even when they heard they were to be under British command. Anyway, the chances of this one being called off was very slim indeed and they were ordered to say goodbye to England.

_September 17th 1944_

Easy company was up really early getting ready for their jump. The NCO's were walking back and forth helping the replacements prepare for the upcoming battle. Webster was watching Randleman help Tony Garcia when Sobel pulled in. Now, there was one man none of them wanted to see again. There was one good thing about it though, he brought Popeye back with him in time for the big jump.

Webster smiled at Lipton's happy face when he saw his friend again and listen absently when they talked about Sobel and a possible court-marshal.

Feeling a tug on his harness, he rolled his eyes as Liebgott checked his gear again. Taking a step back Webster muttered **"I'm fine Joe." **Liebgott simply ignored him, tightening a clasp on his shoulder. Webster sighed and let him do what he wished. When he was finished, Liebgott grabbed his face until their noses touched and said **"Don't do anything stupid" **before releasing him. Rubbing his cheeks Webster answered **"Sure Joe, nothing stupid"**

On the outside both of them looked calm while in fact Webster felt touched at Liebgott's obvious concern. Liebgott nodded before leaving, Webster watching him go until he vanished from sight.

Before they knew it, they all boarded their planes, left and were flying above the green fields of Holland.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter

_To be continued in Chapter Eight: Operation Market-Garden_


	9. Operation MarketGarden!

_**Chapter Eight: Operation Market-Garden**_

_September 17th 1944_

Before anyone knew it they were flying above Holland when the green light came on. One by one they left the planes to be on the ground a few seconds later. Webster cut a piece of his chute before joining the rest.

Jumping in a ditch, **"Woo, I made it", **Webster joined the others who were already holding a bottle of beer. They all watched as the planes left again for England **"Bye, air support".** They all held still until the order came for them to '_go through that field there.'_ Walking through the long grass they finally made it to Eindhoven, where the people were busy putting up orange flags as a welcome.

Walking into Eindhoven they were met with a sight they weren't expecting. The whole town was coloured a bright orange, people were waving flags as they were welcomed with open arms. All of a sudden the streets were filled with people of all ages calling them '_angels from the sky'_ as they thanked them for saving them from the germans, while in fact they haven't even done anything yet.

The women kissed them, as the men shook their hands and children hugged them. They were given food and drink and asked to sit down. Every man was in awe and barely moved forward as they posed for pictures or stuffed their faces with the local food. Their leaders however recognized the danger of possible snipers and urged them forwards. Stuffing a piece of cheese in his mouth, Webster thanked the old man before weaving his way through the masses.

A bit further he could hear screams of** "Scheer ze, Scheer ze, Scheer ze"** (1) and he stopped to see what was happening. He gasped as he saw half-naked women being removed of all their hair and swastika's being drawn on their foreheads. He remembered reading about such a thing but he never actually saw it.

A familiar voice cut through his thoughts**, "What the fuck did they do?"**

"**They slept or collaborated with the germans."** (2) Answered Webster, **"They are the lucky ones, the men are being shot, as far as I heard."**

Liebgott snorted, **"Serves them right"** casting a disgusted glance in their direction and leaving. Webster couldn't blame him one bit, they got what was coming to them.

Evening fell and Winters decided to have them spent the night in and around Eindhoven. He had the neighbourhood checked and when it was deemed safe everyone looked for a place to sleep. Most of them picked barns or simply decided to sleep in the open. Webster had been talking with Van Klinken and Liebgott when the lather was called away. Closing his eyes he was almost asleep when Hoobler passed by.

"**Hey Webster, Van Klinken, sleeping outside is for suckers man."** Webster shared a look with the other man before following Hoobler **"This better be good, I was almost asleep."**

Coming near a house, a door opened to reveal a tall, skinny man. On the alert they all pointed their weapons at the man. Being the translator Webster stepped forward **"Komen zie hier. Mack shnell"** (3)

The man immediately raised his hands yelling **"Nederlander Nederlander" **(4), stepping closer lowering their weapons Webster asked **"Sprechen sie English?"** (5)

The Dutch man nodded, slowly lowering his hands **"A little bit"** Stepping forward Van Klinken introduced them **"We're American's. Paratroopers**" with a smug smile.

The man looked surprised **"The germans? They are gone?"** Hoobler nodded, **"We think so. If you see any, you let us know."**

The man nodded eagerly **"Are you here to stay?"** Van Klinken nodded, **"Hmmm, as long as we have to."** Webster didn't want to bring the man hopes up too much so he said,

"**Yeah, they don't tell us very much."**

Hoobler interrupted **"Or feed us much" **catching his drift the man stormed off "**Please wait here" **

Van Klinken smiled **"See that? I say screw Paris", "Don't talk about screwing alright." **Added Hoobler looking miserable. Webster grinned but couldn't agree more. "**They all speak English" **unlike the French he thought, "**They all love us. What a fantastic country!"**

They all nodded when the man came back carrying jars of food,

"**Hey, take a look"** muttered Hoobler pointing at the men as he handed out food **"Here take." **Taking his jar Webster nodded **"Danke. Are these olives**?" to say he was surprised was an understatement. He watched as the man pushed more jars in Van Klinken and Hoobler's hands **"Here. Try."** They all thanked him **"Thanks"**

Hearing a soft sound they saw a small boy coming out of the man's air raid shelter. The man waved at the boy **"Ja. Kom hier. Het is goed." **(6) Webster smiled, the boy reminding him of his brother when he was young. Hoobler offered the man cigarettes **"Zigaretten?" "Ja.."**

Walking closer Webster bend down in front of the boy smiling, remembering the chocolate he was carrying he offered it to the boy who eagerly took it. Webster watched closely as the father opened the pack for him and gave it back. His smile grew as he saw the boy was enjoying the chocolate. Seeing the look on his face the man explained, "**He never tasted chocolate before."** Webster was shocked for a moment before he realised these people where probably living on rations for the last few years and chocolate, just like sugar, was hard to come by. Instead he smiled "**It's pretty good isn't it?"** and as if the boy knew he was talking about he gave him a big smile.

What Webster didn't realise was that Liebgott saw the whole exchange. Webster stood up and when he turned around he saw Liebgott watching him with a soft smile on his face. He shrugged embarrassed and when the man invited them to sleep in his barn Liebgott joined them.

The next day they were allowed to sit on the tanks as they drove towards Arnem, capturing every bridge in between. Webster was sitting on a tank with Randleman, Hoobler, Martin, Cobb, Heffron, Hashey and Garcia when they drove passed Nuenen.

"**Vincent van Gogh was born in Nuenen"** said Webster when he realised where they were, Cobb wasn't as enthusiastic though, **"Yeah? So What?"**

"**Sure, teach you useful stuff at Harvard"** laughed Hoobler as the others chuckled. Webster smiled but they soon fell silent as they passed a woman with a baby. She was clearly a collaborator, for her hair was shaven, which probably makes the baby half german. Hashey took pity on her and gave her one of his K-rations.

A little further down the road Lieutenant Brewer decided to walk in front of the tank making Hoobler snort, **"Get a load of General Patton."**

Randleman cursed, "**What the hell is he doing?"** everyone realised the danger he was in when Hoobler said **"Makes quite a target, don't he?" **Taking matters in his own hands Randleman yelled **"LIEUTENANT**!" No sooner then the words left Randleman's mouth, Brewer was shot down. Screams of **"SNIPER" **filled the air as everyone jumped of their respective tanks. Hashey's call of **"SARGE!"** as he pointed towards a german tank made everyone hit the deck and open fire as Randleman kept yelling **"Medic up front! Medic up front!"**

In the mean time the British tank destroyed the german tank. While Webster shot the burning german's coming out of the tank Randleman yelled at them to "**Keep Moving. Move out"** Having shot the remaining germans Webster followed the others to the nearest farmhouse. Randleman ordered them to **"Deploy Right" **so Webster joined Hoobler, Cobb and Van Klinken to the right side of the farmhouse.

They hid behind a low stone wall, when they saw it was safe they moved further down and hid behind a wagon filled with straw. Looking around the wheel Webster saw an old men and woman outside of a window yelling **"Away Away" **as they headed back inside. Frowning Van Klinken asked **"What's he saying"**

Shrugging Webster replied **"He says 'Away away' Which either means the germans have gone or he wants us to leave. I don't know."**

When everyone was in position they awaited their next orders. They didn't even have the chance to get any as a german tiger tank blasted one of their own and all hell broke lose. Soon a german MG-42 opened fire on the troops as they were joined by another company of germans giving them everything they got.

Still hiding behind some bushes Webster nodded as Hoobler said "**There is a ditch on the other side. Follow me through"** before rolling through himself. Waiting for Van Klinken to roll through, Webster waited for the gunshots to die down before he rolled through himself. Once on the other side he was joined by Cobb as he stared at the heavily bleeding Van Klinken.

In the meantime members of easy company were able to take out the sniper and the MG-42 shooting at their men.

Deciding they couldn't stay in that ditch, they left Van Klinken behind and retreated back to the low stone wall they first hid behind. Webster didn't like to leave his friend behind and he protested to Hoobler who said,

"**We had to leave."**

Again Webster protested, **"He's still alive" **they didn't notice they were joined by Doc Roe until he asked **"Whose hurt?"**

Hoobler answered, slightly out of breath as he ducked down, "**Van Klinken, on the other side of that ditch." **

Roe's only comment was **"Right**" before he moved of towards Van Klinken. Hoobler followed Roe with a loud **"Oh, shit"** as they moved of. Webster looked around the corner as a shell exploded right were he knew his three friend were. Realising he probably just lost three friends, he turned white and began to shake. He couldn't have been more relieved when they suddenly showed up from behind the corner dragging Van Klinken with them. Hoobler ducked down as he yelled

"**Webster take over"**

Nodding Webster took Van Klinken's bloody uniform as he asked Roe **"Yeah, Where?"**

Roe nodded forwards, **"We have to get him to the rear"**

Dragging Van Klinken's body to the rear was harder then they thought as they had to dodge bullet's and shells, even bodies of dead comrades. When they finally made it, Webster could hear Winters on the radio yelling at Luz for them to fall back. Seeing Roe struggle with the bandage Webster helped him as he rechecked and rebandaged Van Klinken's bloody chest. (7) Just as they finished a new call for **"Medic"** came and Roe moved back out again. One by one the men began pouring in, jumping into the nearest truck as they settled down, shaken up. Making sure Van Klinken was in good hands he joined Guarnere, Martin, Cobb, Ramirez, Hashey, Toye, Hoobler and Liebgott in one of the trucks. Looking back at the burning town, Webster absently wiped his bloody hands on his pants. He could hear men, crying, praying, thanking god they made it out. He could vaguely hear Lipton say **"Four dead, eleven wounded. Randleman missing"** to winters as they pulled out.

Sharing a quick look with Liebgott, he motioned it wasn't him who was hurt. And they both sighed in relief and they saw the other wasn't wounded.

* * *

They drove several kilometres before stopping again. No one really talked as they were given the order to dig a foxhole and dig in for the night. When it turned dark, Webster joined Hoobler, Cobb, Garcia and Hashey as they discussed whether there was any news about what's next. Seeing they had fresh bread Webster motioned to Hashey to give him a piece as Hoobler said

"**I can tell you this though, Lieutenant Brewer is going to make it." **Making sure he heard right Garcia said **"What?"**

Hoobler looked annoyed as he repeated **"Lieutenant Brewer is going to make it."** Of course, the cynic that he is, Cobb murmured **"There's no way"**

Hoobler nodded confirming it once again, **"He'd headed back to England, they'll probably sent him home." **

Webster was amazed **"How is that possible?"** the guy was hit in the neck after all.

Everyone thought about it when Garcia said **"He did turn his head at the last second. When Sergeant Randleman called out to him."**

Most of them nodded, contemplating the possibility.

A few hours later, Guarnere making rounds stopped near the foxhole they were digging.

"**Hoob, any news of the Bull yet?"** when Hoobler shook his head he added, "**If there ain't no body, there ain't nobody fucking dead. Understand?" **

Everyone silently agreed with him when Hoobler stood up, **"I'm gonna go look for him" **and picked up his weapon. Guarnere stopped him.

"**Not by yourself your not. I'm going with you. Let me get some ammo" **just as Guarnere turned, both Hashey and Garcia stood up. **"That's ok, I'll go." "Me too"**

Guarnere nodded, clearly impressed with the new guys, **"All right. Go get him."**

Having followed the conversation, Webster stood up from the pile of dirt he was leaning against and muttered **"Alright, what the hell"** before following the other three. He was soon joined by Cobb as well.

Trying to stay out of sight as much as possible, they decided to stay in the nearest ditch. When they heard someone coming down the road, Webster, who's lead scout, crawled up the dike trying to see who it is. Hoobler having followed him asked **"Webster, us or them?"**

Seeing a german tank and troops, he whispered harshly **"Not us" **before making his way back down. He motioned for everyone to stay low, as they pressed themselves to the ground, a soft **"Stupid Stupid Stupid" **coming from Cobb as all they could hear. When the danger was over they moved back out, hitting Cobb over the head for his stupidity.

They had been walking for hours, a time in which is turned back light, as they finally reached the outskirts of that dreadful town. Making their way down the dike they saw one of their jeeps coming down the road. Hoobler held up his gun indicating from them to stop. When it did, they were quite surprised to see Randleman sitting up front and they laughed as they joined him.

Hoobler was the first to shake his hand, **"Where the fuck you been?" **

"**Glad to see you boys"** chuckled Randleman, Cobb made his way up front, "**Not as glad as us. Thought we'd given up on you, huh, Bull?"**

Everyone rolled their eyes and couldn't agree more when Garcia said what they were all thinking, "**Shut up, Cobb!"** he didn't even want to come in the first place. Cobb was shocked **"What?"**

Knowing they were probably in big trouble Webster said **"Um, I think we should head back now."** Everyone laughed as they all joined Bull on the jeep. When they came back everyone seemed to be waiting for them. Guarnere made his way up front, followed by Popeye and Penkala. He shook Bull's hand when he finished talking with Martin,

"**I don't know whether to slap you, kiss you or salute you**." He pointed towards Webster, Hoobler, Cobb, Garcia and Hashey, **"I told these scallywags you'se were ok."**

Bull turned towards them, eyebrow raised, "**And they didn't listen?"** Guarnere sighed dramatically **"All these salty bastards wanted to do on a suicide run to drag your sorry ass back."** They all looked embarrassed as Randleman said "**Is that so?" **Guarnere nodded, "**Yeah, I told them: don't bother**" and everyone had to laugh.

Randleman stared at them clearly grateful and muttered, "**I never did like this company none"** before moving off with Guarnere and Martin.

The rest of easy company soon joined the five men as they congratulated them. Webster took a piece of gum Muck offered him when a voice said "**I thought I told you not to do anything stupid."**

Turning around he came face to face to what seemed a pissed of Liebgott. Webster swallowed hard stuttering, "**You see… I… um"** but stopped when Liebgott merely grinned before hugging him. **"Welcome back… you idiot."** Webster couldn't help but smile as he hit Liebgott on the shoulder for fooling him.

Soon several voices began to yell, breaking up the reunion.

"**All right. Mount up. Move up. Let's move out. Let's go."**

"**Second platoon, grab your gear! Let's go"**

"**First Platoon!"**

"**Second squad fall in now. Cobb move it."**

"**Dukeman round them up!"**

Before they knew it, they were back in the trucks and on the move.

* * *

_Market Garden was a high risk operation that failed. The allied plan to end the war by Christmas __1944 was not to succeed._

_Easy company's regiment, the 506th, lost 180 men, while 560 were wounded. Of the entire 101st airborne 750 were killed and 2100 wounded._

_At Arnem, the British 1st airborne lost nearly 8000 men._

* * *

(1) I took this from the HBO series. It means "Shave her" or "Shave them" depending if they are talking plural or singular. I know because I speak Dutch myself. 

(2) This was done in several countries, including Belgium and France.

(3) This means "Come here. Quickly."

(4) Bit hard to translate 'cause I don't think the English word exists for this but he's generally saying 'he's Dutch.'

(5) Webster is asking if 'he speaks English'

(6) He says "Yes. Come on out. Everything is ok."

(7) Van Klinken never made it and died of his wounds.

_To be continued in Chapter Nine: Crossroads_


	10. Crossroads!

_- Farthest from your mind is the thought of falling back, in fact, it isn't there at all. _

_And so you dig your hole carefully and deep, an wait. –_

_Currahee Scrapbook of the 506th PIR_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Crossroads**_

_October 5th 1944, Holland_

Easy company once again was stationed in some Dutch rural town, Webster long forgot the name of, as evening fell.

Men were crammed in nearby stables until it quite literally burst as they sought a place to sleep. Webster passed Talbert as he played with some dog he found and affectionately named Trigger as he went to scrounge some food.

Passing an apple tree, Webster decided to pick some. After two or three apples he couldn't reach them anymore and he felt like an ass standing on his tiptoes trying to grab a particularly blushing one. Balancing on one leg and leaning against the tree with one hand, he tried to reach the apple. He felt his fingertips brush against it before he fell flat on his face.

Cursing he hoped no one saw his little stunt when he heard sniggers coming from behind him. Brushing of imaginary dirt from his fatigues he turned around with as much dignity he could muster to see Alley, Lesniewski and Liebgott watching him. Alley and Lesniewski could barely contain their laughter as he picked up his apples. When he stood back up he came face to face with the lovely red apple he was trying to pick in the first place.

"**Here."** Taking the apple from Liebgott's hand he muttered a **"Thanks"** trying to ignore the obvious laughter coming from the other two. He knew Liebgott meant well but he felt more like an idiot now then he did before.

He gave them the finger, making them laugh even harder, when he noticed they were all carrying their weapons, he turned back towards Liebgott. "**You going somewhere?"**

Liebgott nodded looking up at the tree, trying to find himself an apple **"Yeah, patrol. You know were the road crosses the dike"**

Webster nodded "**You be careful**" and glared at the other two when they whooped and made kissy sounds, obviously having heard him.

Giving them a push as he made his way back, they whooped even more, yelling and making more kissy sounds **"Hey Web, didn't you forget something?" **laughing even harder. Thinking he did indeed forget something, he turned back around saying **"Yeah, I did actually"** Standing next to them he yelled "**Hey Joe"**

Still staring at the tree Liebgott looked up just in time to catch the lovely red apple Webster had been trying to pick before. Smirking at the other two Webster turned back around to be followed by "**Hey Webster, what about me?"** and **"Yeah Web, what about us?"**

Heading towards a waterhole to fill his canteen with water, he heard Liebgott yell for them to '_shut up'_ as they left.

While Webster tried to catch some sleep in a nearby barn, Liebgott was munching on his apple, listening to his comrades silently sniggering.

"**Oh come on Lieb, we didn't mean anything by it"**

"**Yeah, we can't help it if Webster's that easy to bait."** And with more kissy sounds they started another round of sniggers.

Getting pissed off Liebgott whirled around "**Didn't I tell you to SHUT UP?"**

"**Oh, come on Joe…."** Whined Alley,

"**Be quiet! You want to get shot or something?" **when they opened their mouths to protest he added **"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you! Is that UNDERSTOOD?"**

No sooner as the words left Liebgott mouth, a shell exploded three feet away from them, catching Liebgott in the neck and Alley in the side. Struggling back upright, Lesniewski and Liebgott grabbed Alley, who lost consciousness, and dragged him back to the nearest barn.

Bursting in the barn holding Winters, Lipton, Luz, Hashey, Talbert, Garcia, Cobb and some others, they yelled;

"**Penetration! Alley's hurt!"**

"**It's Alley"**

Winters quickly sprang to action, clearing the nearest table barking orders **"Moore, get doc Roe!"** While putting him on the table Alley woke up dazed "**Where am I? What happened?"** Winters not knowing himself asked Liebgott **"Where was it?"**

Trying to stop the bleeding in his neck he quickly answered, **"Crossroads, Where the road crosses the dike."**

Lesniewski tried to protest **"If it wasn't for your loud mouth. They wouldn't have known we were there."**

Liebgott pissed off muttered; **"You know Joe, Back off!"** Lesniewski quickly shut up, knowing it was partly his fault. If he had shut up when Liebgott asked, they wouldn't be here now. Seeing an argument coming up Winters ordered **"Lesniewski, sent for Lieutenant Welsh. Lipton assemble me a squad."**

Lipton nodded and yelled **"Yes sir. First squad on your feet. Weapons and ammo only."** As soon as the words left his mouth Doc Roe stormed in pushing him aside **"Let me through. Moore get the boots off and elevate the leg. Liebgott use the sulphur."**

Doing as he was told, Liebgott rummaged his pockets until he found what he was looking for. Ripping open the little packet he sprinkled the white powder on Alley's numerous wounds. As Roe talked to Alley**, "Hey Alley"**

Still conscious trying to breath Alley muttered a **"Hey" **back. As soon as Liebgott was sure he couldn't do anything anymore he took his weapon and started to run after the others when Roe yelled **"Hey Liebgott want me to take a look at that?"** pointing at his neckWaving absently Liebgott murmured a **"Later"** and set off.

Liebgott didn't have to run far as he met up with first squad, hiding in a ditch near the place where Alley was shot down. He could see Winters converse with Talbert before he disappeared over the dike. Talbert slid back down and gave them the sign to stay put until further notice.

* * *

Webster in the mean time had a rude awakening when men of his platoon ran back and forth panicked. Grabbing Martin's sleeve as he ran by the asked,

"**What's going on?"**

"**Someone's been shot at the crossroads. Winters and first squad already left……"**

Webster let his hand drop in shock and Martin ran off again waking everyone else from first platoon. Turning white he remembered Liebgott was supposed to be patrolling that area. Taking a few deep breaths, he took his gun and before anyone could even ask what was wrong with him he ran towards the barn he knew Winters was in before he left. Bursting in he saw Roe trying frantically to stop the bleeding while he removed several shell fragments. Webster couldn't see who it was as he stepped closer. At his entrance Roe looked up relieved to see someone, 'cause he could use some help.

"**Webster, get your ass over here."**

Nodding slowly, Webster dropped his weapon as he walked closer, eyes trained on the figure bleeding on the table.

"**You hold your hand here, while I check that area…."** Webster didn't move as he stared at all the blood, when he looked up all he could see was Liebgott slowly dying on some table, he began to tremble **"….Webster did you hear me? Put your hand here…"** when Webster still didn't move, Roe took his hand and placed it on the wound. Webster could feel the blood gushing between his fingers and he began to feel sick.

He was snapped out of it when Roe grabbed his chin hard, **"Look Web, it isn't him….."** Webster merely stared in Roe eyes, **"… It isn't him, alright?"** Webster wanted to ask him _'who'_ for appearance sake but he'd seen Roe spending lots of times with Heffron himself and when he looked back at the soldier's face it morphed from being Liebgott to Alley. He swallowed hard and said **"Yeah….." **Then and only then Roe let him go as they both finished removing the shrapnel and bandaging Alley.

When they were done, they shipped Alley out of there, back to France. (1) Both Roe and Webster were washing their hands when the call came for the rest of first platoon to join the others.

When they made it, it was already turning light and Webster could see all the men lying in a ditch awaiting Winters orders as Talbert crawled towards him to deliver the news. Crawling through the field Webster tried to locate Liebgott. He had this urge to make sure the man was alright, that he wasn't on his way to some hospital right now. Someone motioned for him to join them **"Web, over here" **when he made it he joined Martin and Randleman who both nodded as they saw him. Turning over he searched his pockets for a smoke and sighed as he came up empty handed. He looked towards Martin but he didn't have one either. Hitting his head on the dirt in frustration he closed his eyes. When a soft **"Here"** came from his left he opened them again to see a cigarette dangling in front of him. Taking the cigarette he turned to thank the man and was surprised to find Liebgott smirking at him.

Webster merely stared at him open-mouthed as he looked Liebgott up and down. Noticing the hastily wrapped bandage around his neck, he frowned. Liebgott merely shrugged as he produced a lighter, leaned closer then he should to light a cigarette he hastily whispered **"I'm fine**" before leaning back again. Seeing as it was Liebgott's last cigarette, they decided to share it. While Webster enjoyed their little time together the tried to ignore this ominous feeling in his gut. When he heard Martin and Randleman chuckle things like '_old married couple'_, he rolled his eyes before flicking the last of his cigarette in their direction.

Before they knew it they were divided in three groups, Webster was to go on the right with sergeant Talbert, while Liebgott took the middle with Winters. Sharing a look Webster and Liebgott waited for the red smoke to cloud the field before silently moving off, each in their direction hoping they all would make it through the day.

Webster could see the others joins Winters and open fire as he and Martin veered to the right and jumped in a ditch leading to a sewer. Looking inside they found several men holding their hands in the air. Martin told them move while Webster translated **"Raus Raus. Shnell Shnell"** The men looked panicked between Martin and Webster yelling "**Nicht Schitsen. Polish"**

Martin turned around, gun trained on the three men, "**What's he saying?"** Webster looked confused lowering his weapon a bit, "**He's telling me they're Polish"**

Martin lunged forwards checking their uniform, when he found two little S's sewn on their uniform he yelled **"Don't you believe it. There are no poles in the SS. Move!"**

Pointing his gun back on the men Webster yelled "**Komen Sie hier**" They grabbed the men and steered them out of the ditch and on the dike. Together they brought the men to the rear and left them in custody of the MP's, just as their artillery lay a string of explosion on the dike. When they were done Webster and Martin made their way back when the road got hit with german 88's zeroed in on the crossroad.

Jumping in a nearby ditch Martin yelled at him to get down when a shell exploded a few feet away from him andcatapulting him in the ditch Martin was hiding in.

Gathering his senses Webster felt a shooting pain in his calf and yelled "**Jesus Christ, they got me**" Still hiding from the shells Martin yelled at him to _take cover_. When the shelling was over Martin checked him before calling for Skinny who was laying in a ditch nearby. "**You get this, I have to go"** patting his shoulder** "You'll be alright Webster."**

Webster watched Martin run off, feeling embarrassed for his behaviour. He couldn't believe he yelled_ 'they got me_' at a time like that. He heard of men apologising for getting hit or simply carrying on despite the fact they were bleeding and all he could yell at a time like that was '_they got me'? _It wasn't as if it was the first he got hit, on the contrary. While Skinny was bandaging his calf, he wished the ground would swallow him whole. After Skinny helped him up, all he could mutter was a "**I'll see you someplace else**" as he hobbled off.

* * *

When the shelling was done, the remaining germans quickly surrendered. Liebgott smiled as Martin walked by, gun trained on a fresh batch of german prisoners. 

"**Nice catch you got there, Johnny."**

Martin smirked, "**Yeah, that makes 14 if you count the three me and Webster took earlier."** Grinning Liebgott looked around, **"Yeah, where is Webster anyway. I haven't seen him in awhile"** Martin's smile quickly vanished "**Webster got himself wounded when the krauts opened fire. I left him with Skinny."**

Liebgott merely stared at him then nodded "**Oh**" Martin stepped closer, brow furrowed "**You gonna be ok, Joe?" **

Liebgott seem to recover "**Yeah. Why wouldn't I be**" Martin opened his mouth to say something but Liebgott simply continued "**Not my fault that the idiot got himself wounded now is it?"**

Martin knew there was no talking to Liebgott once he got sarcastic and walked off germans in tow. He could vaguely hear Liebgott mutter "**Damn germans'**" before the other man opened fire again, shooting any german that moved in the field. Martin shared a worried glance with Winters as he made his way towards Liebgott. He watched as Winters sat down next to a pissed off looking Liebgott

"**Joe? Joe, knock it off**!" ordered Winters when Liebgott didn't stop firing, pissed off for the interruption Liebgott yelled "**Goddamn it! What?"** Instead of meeting Johnny's worried face he saw Winters instead and he rolled his eyes. Hands quickly touched his bloody bandage as Winters observed "**You're bleeding."**

Shrugging Liebgott said "**Aw, it's nothing Captain**" and looked back toward the field as Winters concerned blue eyes reminded him too much of Webster's. Trying to get his mind of things and getting him to see a doctor Winters ordered "**I want you to take these prisoners to battalion CP and get yourself cleaned up."**

Looking towards, the now nervous germans, Liebgott nodded eagerly "**Yes sir. Come on kraut boys."** Recognizing '_the killer look'_ in Liebgott's eyes, Winters quickly called **"Joe?"**

Stopping, slightly annoyed Liebgott said "**Yeah?"**

"**Drop your ammo"** Liebgott looked at Winter like he grew a second head "**What?"** When Winters repeated his order he barked "**You kidding me? What are you doing?"**

"**Give me your gun." **Before Liebgott even had to the time to react Winters had taken his gun, removed the clip and placed back one bullet. Liebgott frowned **"Captain?"**

Holding up the bullet Winters explained "**You have one round."** Before yelling at an anxious looking Martin "**Johnny? How many prisoners do we have**?"

Yelling back Martin yelled "**Got eleven right now sir" **Liebgott rolled his eyes, feeling like he could strangle Martin this right moment when Winters continued "**Ok. You drop a prisoner, the rest'll jump you. I want all prisoners back at battalion CP alive."**

Grabbing his gun back, Liebgott merely smirked "**Yes sir**" rounded up the prisoners, throwing a dirty look in Martin's direction and set off.

* * *

After skinny bandaged his calf the best he could, Webster tried to make his way back to Battalion CP. (1) He declined every jeep that offered him a ride there as he hobbled down the road. He didn't want them to think it was too serious and take him of the line again. After awhile he wished he hadn't and with every step he took, he saw stars as the bandage began to leak blood. He passed soldiers hording german prisoners back, jeeps filled with wounded as he finally made it to the aid station. It took Webster a lot of effort to push the door open and when the door opened from the inside he felt relieved. Using his gun as support, he made it inside. Seeing soldiers who were worse of then him, he decided to sit down on the nearest ball of hay and wait. Feeling woozy from the loss of blood and the long walk there, he closed his eyes. He didn't know when he dropped off but when he came to he was laying down on a stretcher and someone was cutting his pants open. 

He could vaguely hear voices talking, about him no doubt but he couldn't quite muster the strength to open his eyes as he dropped off again. Next time he awoke was due to excruciating pain coming from his calf, he tried to jerk away but a call of "**Hold him down**" came followed by a set of hands on his shoulder as he was held down. He whimpered slightly, tears of pain trailing down his face as he opened his eyes.

A familiar voice saying "**Hurry up Doc"** made him smile despite the pain. He could feel a little prick before the pain faded away. He sighed and whispered **"Joe…**" he wasn't sure if the other man heard it or not but when the chocolate brown eyes came to meet his he tried to smile.

A "**there**" followed by a loud '_clink_' made him in sigh in relief. He could feel Liebgott caress his hair as he released his shoulders and bend down,

"**Why did you have to go and get yourself shot again huh?"** whispered Liebgott, Webster smiled a wobbly smile, "**You know me Joe, I'm a masochist deep down"** Liebgott snorted despite himself, "**Yeah, I bet you can't stay away from the morphine either"**

Webster closed his eyes for a second, "**You got me pecked Joe"** Liebgott chuckled "**Yeah.."** before leaning down and touched his forehead to Webster's "**You're an idiot, you know that" **Webster merely nodded. **"Lucky for me, I have you to keep me in tow…" **Liebgott didn't say anything for awhile but when he did Webster had to open his eyes at the softly whispered **"Yeah, you got me."**

They stared in each other eyes for awhile until a voice interrupted **"We've got to move him now".** Webster saw Liebgott give Roe a short nod, before he leaned back down and obviously not caring who saw him, kissed him softly on the forehead. Tears sprang in Webster's eyes, tears he wanted to blame on the pain but couldn't as he tried to grab Liebgott sleeve but missed as they moved him of. He yelled a feeble **"I'll see you later"** as they slid him into an ambulance. He watched Liebgott mouth something as the door closed and he was whisked off not knowing when he'd see the other man again. Then and only then, did he allow the tears to fall.

* * *

When Liebgott finally made it to battalion CP, he handed over the prisoners to some MP standing nearby. Seeing the ambulances come and go, he decided to get his wound looked at since he was here and all. He told himself he didn't want to check up on Webster, he was ordered to come in by Winters. He snorted as he knew he was kidding himself. 

He didn't know why or when but the other man had weaselled himself into his heart and made a nice home whilst he was at it. He had heard of '_opposites attract'_ but in their case it was actually true. There was something between them that couldn't be explained away no matter how hard he tried, and boy did he try. While they were in England, he slept with almost any girl that threw herself at him and yet he never even felt a sliver of emotion then when it came to Webster.

That night when Webster shouted at him that he loved him, Liebgott was mad, mad that a man such a Webster loved someone like him. He didn't feel worthy, yet when they touched there was so much electricity between them he couldn't deny his heart any longer and the night they spent together was the best of his life.

Yet, he felt like he was becoming too attached, every time something happened to Webster, time stopped and he had to remind his heart to keep beating. He felt like he was becoming too obvious when it came to Webster so at times he would sneer at he man, insult him, yes even hurt him in the hope Webster would give up on him and leave. Yet he kept on coming back, kept on forgiving him. By now he was in too deep and the time for turning back has long since passed, he decided as long as there was a war on and as long either of them was breathing they would stick together. Both knew this 'thing' they had couldn't last and made no illusions as what would happen afterwards. They both silently agreed that when the war was over they would part and carry on with their respective lives. But as long as there was a war on, they would enjoy what they had here and now.

That's why Liebgott always got pissed of when Webster got into a dangerous situation or got himself shot. He decided he didn't want to be angry and yell at Webster for getting shot again but when he saw Webster sitting on a ball of hay his temper suddenly flared up.

He made his way down to the man as Doc Roe shook Webster's shoulder. Liebgott started to yell something but the sound died in his throat as Webster slid to the side not moving.

Roe was yelling for some help as he tried to prevent Webster from falling to the ground, coming to a stop next to both men Liebgott said "**I'll help**" waving away the medic making his way down.

"**Help me get him down on that stretcher**." Said Roe as they both grabbed Webster and laid him down. Seeing the paleness of Webster skin Liebgott asked,

"**What's wrong with him? Martin told me he was ok."**

Checking him over Roe quickly diagnosed "**Shot in the calf….."** when he lifted the bandage it was soaked with blood "…. **Severe bloodloss…."**

Liebgott watched as Roe first inserted a needle in Webster's arm hooking up a plasma IV before taking his scissors and cutting Webster's pants. Webster moaned some but didn't move much after. Getting rid of the bandage, Roe poured some alcohol on the wound, his hands and tweezers before trying to remove the bullet.

Roe wriggled around some, muttering "**It's in deep…"** when Webster decided to wake up. When he began to trash around Liebgott moved behind his head, holding down his shoulders, as Roe ordered "**Hold Him down."** Seeing the pain Webster was in Roe search for a syringe of morphine. Not able to stand the pain Webster was in he snapped a "**Hurry up doc**" towards Roe. Roe didn't seem fazed as he stabbed the morphine in Webster's opposite thigh. It didn't take long for Webster to calm down. He watched Roe work for awhile until a soft **"Joe…" **came from Webster. Looking down he was relieved to see Webster was awake. He looked back up as Roe finally removed the piece of shrapnel. He exchanged some playful banter with Webster as Roe bandaged him, as he tried not to think about how close he came to losing the other man. He didn't really catch what Webster said but when he realised they were probably to be separated once again he said **"Yeah, you got me…." **The silent '_always_' didn't need to be said as both men felt it. A voice cut through their staring "**We've got to move him now**" looking up he saw Roe watching their exchange with a glance that clearly said that he understood what he was feeling. Giving the doctor a quick nod, he leaned down not caring who saw him and kissed Webster softly on the forehead. Seeing tears gather in the other man's eyes, he made his heart a stone as Webster tried to reach out to him but failed.

He watched as they shoved Webster into an ambulance and whispered a quiet '**"Later**" as he doors closed and the ambulance drove off.

He stared after the ambulance a long time, until Roe escorted him back inside and took care of his wound.

* * *

The next couple of weeks for Webster consisted of being moved to one hospital to the next. From Holland to Brussels, Belgium,(3) where he saw Buck Compton being taken care of, to the same General Hospital in France where he'd been the first time. He'd been operated on twice (4) and they all say the same thing **"It's going to be a long haul, son".** Webster refused to believe that as he protested and begged to go join his company again. He was refused every time. 

Liebgott in the mean time, joined the British paratroopers when they crossed the river Rhine near Schoonderloght, Holland, to rescue some 140 men who were stuck on the wrong side of the river. The mission went without a hitch and they all celebrated Lieutenant Highliger's first successful mission. "**Wahai Mohammed!**"

* * *

(1) Alley made it and still lives to this day. 

(2) Webster was indeed shot in his calf, this was not made up. I probably made it look worse then it really was. Blame the muse ;)

(3) Buck Compton was in a Hospital in Brussels when he got shot in the behind.

(4) I don't know whether he was operated on or not so this part is more or less made up.

AN: I hope Webster doesn't look too much of a girl in this chapter with al the crying and stuff. Just remember the guy was hurt, tired and drugged so keeping your emotion in check at a time like that is quite hard to do.

_To be continued in Chapter 10: Far Away, For Far Too Long!_


	11. Far Away For Far Too Long

_"In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."_

_Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

_Easy company moved into the woods near Bastogne without any artillery or air support. It was short of food, ammunition and lacked winter clothing._

* * *

**_Chapter Ten: Far Away, For Far Too Long!_**

During the time Webster and Liebgott spent apart, Winters was promoted to Battalion XO and now led the whole battalion while Moose Highliger took over. Highliger's command of easy company didn't last long though as he was shot down by a nervous sentry on _October 31st 1944_.

November, then December rolled around and easy company found themselves back in some field camp near _Mourmelon-le-grand_ in France. There they were joined by their new company leader Lieutenant Dike, who they quickly named '_Fox-hole Norman'_ and a lot more spotty faced replacements.

One day both Buck and Guarnere came back, reassuring Liebgott that Webster was going to be fine. It was going to take awhile but he was going to be just fine. One evening Liebgott was remembering the last time they watched a movie as the light jumped on to reveal some Captain barking at them to be quiet as he explained what was going on.

"**Elements of the 1st and 6th SS panzer division broke through in the Ardennes forest. They overran the 28th infantry and elements of the 4th. All officers report to respective HQ's. All passes are cancelled. Enlisted men, report to barracks and your platoon leaders."**

Liebgott groaned, he finally had a pass and decided he was going to go visit Webster when he was in Paris. He dragged himself up, cursing the germans for their lousy timing as he went back to barracks and scrounged as much as he could. Feeling the cold, he asked around if anyone had a coat but no one did. He decided to take his blanket instead. Before they knew it they were all scrammed in trucks and headed towards Belgium. They all shivered, despite all the bodies pressed together in one truck. They kept themselves busy smoking and goading the new guy until he stuttered and handing out his cigarette's. Liebgott couldn't keep quiet and once again began asking if anyone had a coat and got slapped beside the head for his troubles.

When the trucks finally stopped all of them were relieved to stretch their legs a bit or empty their bladders. They been sitting in that truck for a couple of hours before they crossed the border into Belgium. While they were warming themselves by nearby fire pit, soldiers, both wounded and demoralised walked passed shocking easy company into silence. When asked what was wrong they got several stories that made the germans look like ghost coming out of nowhere. They quickly gathered their wits as they began scrounging as much ammo as they could from the men coming in. After Colonel Sink explained to Winters what they could expect and what their mission was supposed to be they quickly moved out, still passing hundredths and hundredths of men going in the opposite direction.

Days after that, mostly consisted of them digging foxholes, moving back or forwards. On occasions there would be fire fights between them and the german army across the field.

After a couple of days all the men of easy company began to feel the cold down to their bones and they felt like they would never be warm again. After that they shared foxholes, two or three men a hole. Only the officers didn't have that luxury as they had to spent the night alone.

On occasion they could hear their planes flying over, trying to make a drop but due to the heavy fog they often missed them and the german got their supplies instead. They cursed when it happened but there was very little they could to about it. So, they held their heads up and watched the line.

They also quickly noticed they were huge gaps in their line, as the enemy simply wandered into their CP or they had trouble trying to find the other battalions watching their flanks. Liebgott didn't know who suffered more during times like that. The men who were frozen to the core, getting sick, like Heffron who got real bad cough after a week in the fox-hole he shared with a replacement named Julian. Or the doctors, who were trying to take care of them but couldn't due to a real shortness of equipment.

Liebgott remembered the day Roe walked from fox-hole to fox-hole trying to find scissors and morphine, when he stopped by his and Alley's foxhole.

"**Alley, Liebgott, you got any morphine?"** breathed Roe as he crouched down,

Liebgott shook his head, "**No, I used them in Holland doc" **Alley however still had his as he handed them over with a joke, "**You ain't using this stuff are you? I mean personal like**?" Liebgott had to snort at that one, he often wondered about that himself. The doc would sometimes forget he already passed a certain foxhole as he asked the same question over and over again. As the doc wandered back off without an answer, he and Alley started singing again. They knew they shouldn't, not really, but it was their way to keep their minds occupied and keep some normality in their lives. Liebgott seen Winters shave, while Perconte kept on brushing his teeth, they all had something to keep them occupied, theirs was singing. They didn't get to sing long though as Guarnere stopped at their fox-hole madder then hell

"**Will you two shut ye japs! If you don't I'll shut it for ya**." Both Liebgott and Alley quickly shut up after that, **"Sorry Bill**" remembering the last time what happened. Guarnere moved back on with a short nod. Now they didn't have anything to keep their minds occupied with, Liebgott's thoughts strayed to Webster and wondered what the other man was doing.

* * *

It was almost mid December and Webster still stared at the white ceiling at night. He tried to sleep but the moans of men being far worse ofthen him kept him awake. Sometimes he wondered what he was still doing here as casualties rolled in day after day. He explained to the doctors he was fine, he wasn't really but he wasn't about to tell them that, that if he left they would have an extra bed. Still the doctors refused. 

Webster knew he was going to be sent back anyway, after all he could still hold a weapon, he could still translate and hear orders. So, why postpone the inevitable?

After a few days, he decided to take justice in his own hands. (1) He waited till he was sure most of them were asleep as he hobbled to the nearest window. He already changed back to his uniform as he opened the window and lifted one leg out. When he heard a sound in the hallway he wasted no time and jumped. There was just one problem, he forgot he was on the second floor and when he hit the ground he passed out from the pain coming from his calf. When he came to he was back on his bed, leg in a cast as some surly nurse gave him another dose of morphine. Webster groaned.

The next few days consisted of rehabilitation during the day and new escape attempts during the night. He tried seducing the nurses until he could grab their keys, he once tripped a doctor and stole his coat, he even pretended to be an orderly as he simply walked out but somehow they all failed and soon he couldn't go anywhere with a constant guard with him. He didn't understand why they even bothered, he was going to be sent back anyway.

That night when he was lying in his bed, his thoughts strayed to Liebgott and he could swear the other man was right here with him. He felt like he could touch him but when he awoke, he found himself in a cold hospital ward filled with wounded men he never saw before. Days rolled by as heheard what easy company was up to in the Ardennes and he cursed wishing he was there alongside with them.

* * *

Well into December, still holding the line in the Bastogne Forrest, division wanted a reconnaissance mission to see how far the german line spread. Liebgott was to watch the line as Randleman, Luz, Hoobler, Heffron, Julian, Martin, Peacock, Muck and Christenson were picked to do so. 

Watching the line, Liebgott could hear weapons firing and shouting coming from deep within the forest and cursed the people on top for making them do such a thing.

When the news came back, they heard Julian lost his life. Heffron took this really hard, even though he was heard to complain about the kid, they'd grown quite close by sharing a foxhole.

When it turned dark Toye and McClung relieved Alley and Liebgott from watching the line. Seeing as this was a good time as any, Liebgott went to look for Doc Roe and ask him if he heard any news from Webster. It was a long shot he knew but he wanted to try anyway. Passing by the medics fox-hole Liebgott lifted the tarp, only to find Roe, Heffron and Spina sharing a fox-hole. Seeing how Roe and Heffron were curled around each other, he silently cursed Webster for being right once again. He smirked and led them be as he made his way back to his own fox-hole.

That very morning, they awoke with the sun on their faces, it gave off little warmth but it was the warmest they felt in ages. When they heard the familiar roar of C-47 flying over they all rushed to the line to see their planes flying over and making a drop.

They quickly assembled a squad and Liebgott joined them and Doc Roe as they rushed to Bastogne to pick up supplies. When Doc Roe scrambled up some medical supplies, Liebgott and the others ate a hot meal, soup and bread, as they waited for the provisions to be divided. When they came back they were all issued a scarf, gloves, socks and the long awaited coat they had been waiting for. They were also issued some K-rations,D-rations,and cigarette's.

Before they knew it Christmas rolled around. Some of them got letters from their loved ones, but most of them didn't. When Liebgott ones again didn't receive any news, he began to turn bitter. He began to blame Webster for the situation they were in, he knew it wasn't the other man's fault but this was the only way he could cope with things at the moment. Blaming Webster. Liebgott was watching the line with Lipton and Shifty, when the lather made a small noise.

"**What is it's Shifty?"** asked Lipton taking out his binoculars,

"**I don't know, it could be nothing. But I swear that tree wasn't there before…"** whispered Shifty still watching the line. (2) Shifty was well known for his eagle eyes so even when he said something ridiculous like a new tree they all paid attention. Lipton stared through his binoculars for a long time before muttering "**Are you sure Shift?"**

Shifty nodded; **"I've been staring at those trees for so long, I would notice a new leaf coming in.**" Lipton frowned but turned back toward the line, that's when both he and Liebgott saw the '_new tree'_ move. Lipton jumped up yelling "**Stay in your fox-holes" **as he moved down to the others yelling the same thing. Not one minute later had the germans firing their 88's strait at their position. They knew right were they were and they gave them ahell of ashellacking.

The shelling seem to go on forever as the trees exploded above them and the ground around them wile people ran around looking for a fox-hole to hide in.

When the shelling was over, they waited until they were sure they wouldn't fire again before revealing themselves and helping the wounded. They were lucky that time, only a few were wounded, one being serious: Smokey who was paralysed. It's was the german way of saying '_Merry Christmas to you all'_

As a Christmas dinner they all got half a cup of tepid beans and a small piece of bread when Colonel Sink came to tell them about the telegram their general received from the german commander demanding their unconditional surrender. They all laughed for the first time since that morning when they were informed the answer was simply "**Nuts!**"

The following night some of the officers made a fire, even though they knew better, in the false hope of getting warm. Even if it was for just a little while. They got shelled for their troubles and once again they lost a man, Harry Welsh was seriously wounded in the leg and was shipped out immediately.

They weren't the only ones being shelled because that very night the germans bombed in and around Bastogne destroying everything in their path. Hundredths and hundredths of soldiers and civilians lost their lives that very night.

* * *

When Christmas rolled around, Webster still found himself staring at that same damn white ceiling when he received a card from his family. He wanted to write one himself but didn't know what to say to them. He also tried to write several letter's to Liebgott, some of them fully formed in his head but was never able to put it on paper. He couldn't explain why. 

It seemed the germans loved giving Christmas presents in the form of bombs as several newly wounded rolled in the hospital that evening and all of Christmas day.

Webster once again tried to escape in all the commotion as his guards left to help carry in the wounded. Once again stealing a doctor's coat, he made it outside the door and was walking passed the ambulances when a voice called his name. **"Webster, that you?"**

Frowning he turned back, looked in the ambulance to find Lieutenant Welsh sitting there with a big grin on his face. To say Webster was surprised was an understatement. "**Lieutenant Welsh?"**

"**The very same. Where are you going dressed like that, Private?"**

Looking down, Webster had forgotten the doctor's coat and shrugged. "**You're not trying to go AWOL now are you private?" **smirked Welsh.

"**Ah, well sir,…"** started Webster but when a hand grabbed his shoulder he sighed, **"….Not anymore sir…." **And was guided back inside, there he was given the lecture of '_do we have to tie you down Private?'_ before he was allowed to go back to bed.

Lying in his bed, he tried to ignore the sound of men dying slowly, men crying for their mothers, the smell of rotting flesh and the cries of men whose morphine just wore out. He found it impossible to do so.

Days after that his revalidation picked up and he was making a lot of progress. Though surprised that he was, he was glad to see Lieutenant Welsh. The man informed them of the other easies and their condition. It seems they had badly wounded liked Skinny and Smokey and some minor like Penkala, Toye, Heffron and some others. They were tired, they were cold, they were hungry but they were hanging tough. It made Webster feel a little better, though not by much as he wanted to share the experience, be with the men and help them especially if they kept on losing more and more men.

Welsh himself was surprised to find Webster was still there, he thought he would be at the replacement depot by now but when some of the other soldiers explained some of the stunts Webster pulled to go AWOL he understood why the guy was still there. Webster had broken his leg once, pulled his stitches and ripped a ligament when he tried to leave in a laundry basket. Welsh saw Webster in a new light and found a new respect for the man.

He was still laughing at the night Webster fooled his guards by saying he needed to go to the toilet. Normal procedure is for them to use the bedpan but since the doctor wanted him to use his leg he was allowed to use the normal toilet. It was also the only place the guards didn't follow him in. Above the toilet there was an air duct. Standing on the toilet, Webster had removed the roster and crawled in. He was already in the basement before the guards even noticed he was missing. There he crawled in a truck filled with filthy uniforms and hid as the truck drove off and dumped his load in a field somewhere. What Webster didn't know was that they burned the uniforms now instead of washing them. Only when they began poring gasoline on the uniforms did Webster reveal himself. He came back reeking of gasoline when they brought him in. Welsh never laughed so much in his entire life as he saw Webster's face after that ingenious yet failed attempt. By god, that boy had balls.

* * *

_On December 26th 1944, General Patton's third army broke through the german lines, allowing supplies to flow in and the wounded to be evacuated. _

_The story of the battle of the bulge as told today is one of Patton coming to the rescue of the encircled airborne._

_No member of the 101st has ever agreed that the division needed to be rescued._

* * *

On _January 2nd 1945_ easy company was pulled out the woods of Bastogne and reassigned to the '_Bois Jacques'_' the woods surrounding the city of '_Foy_' While first battalion took their place in Bastogne. Their mission was to clear the woods surrounding Foy. In the next couple of days they encountered sporadic machine gun fire and had a couple of casualties: Brown, Stevenson and Toye. 

Liebgott and the others were glad to be moving around again, stretch their legs and get a little warmer while doing so. The only problem was, that when they stopped their sweat would freeze and they felt colder then they did before they left.

That wasn't the only problem they had, their supposed leader Lieutenant Dike would often disappear and no one would know where he was.

After Hoobler lost his life when his Luger went of accidentally, Buck would go from Fox-hole to Fox-hole telling the guys not to do anything stupid. Liebgott made a face when he left making Heffron laugh. His laughter quickly died down though when he remember the times both he and Webster said that to each other. Not that it made any difference, both got hit in the end. Only difference was that Liebgott was here freezing his ass of while Webster was doing god knows what. He wondered what kept the man, as other men went AWOL from hospitals and he didn't.

He silently cursed the man as a voice interrupted "**You miss him don't you?"** looking towards Heffron knowing fully well who he was talking about he snapped "**What the fuck are you talking about?"** Not in the slightest bit fazed Heffron said "**Webster. You miss him**" Rolling with his eyes, annoyed he only huffed as he curled into himself. "**There's nothing wrong with it, you know"** continued Heffron ignoring Liebgott's glare. "**I understand how you must feel"** at this Liebgott surged up, grabbed Heffron's coat and brought their faces together. "**You have NO idea what I'm feeling right now…"** they glared at each other until Heffron said **"Try me…."**

At first Liebgott didn't say anything until he muttered a quiet **"I hate him…"** at first Heffron frowned not understanding, "**I hate him for not being here…"** after awhile Liebgott added "**Can you say the same?" **

Looking towards Roe crouched by nearby a fox-hole he couldn't say that he did. "**and…."** Continued Liebgott staring at anything but Heffron **"…. I'm glad he isn't. I wouldn't want to wish this on anyone…"** Liebgott hit the ground hard with his fist "**I'm so torn up, I feel guilty for wanting him here and happy when he isn't. What the fuck's wrong with me?"** cursed Liebgott hitting the ground again and again. Heffron took his hands in his preventing him from hurting himself, Liebgott looked up unshed tears in his eyes "**What the hell did he do to me?"** Heffron merely shook his head, understanding fully well what he meant, and hugged him close while Liebgott cursed "**Damn you Webster! Damn you to hell!"**

Having heard the commotion, Roe stopped by their fox-hole to find Heffron holding Liebgott, he was about to ask what's wrong when a look in Heffron's eyes explained it all. He placed his hand on Liebgott's shoulder, gave Heffron a smile and left. After awhile Liebgott seemed to be back in control, taking a deep breath and looking up at the sky he muttered "**I'm done…"**

Heffron frowned not understanding until Liebgott added **"That's it, I'm washing my hands of of him. This was it. I'm done…." **

"**Joe…"** muttered Heffron knowing he didn't really mean it, he was interrupted,

"**No babe. I'm done. I can't function like this anymore. It's over and done with…."** Heffron wanted to explain this wasn't the way but the look in Liebgott's face made him stop. He looked like a different man, hardened. The look he had before had disappeared to be replaced by something else entirely. All he could do was nod as Liebgott left to watch the line once again.

Two days, back round Bastogne, after Liebgott 'banned' Webster from his heart and mind, they were enjoying something more or less hot to eat when Muck yelled **"Hey Webb, this way."** Hearing the familiar nickname Liebgott could swear his heart stopped for a few seconds before it continued beating. He tried to ignore it but when the footsteps neared he looked up. His eyes crossed Heffron's for a second but it was enough for him to know it wasn't the Web he thought it would be. He cursed the real Webster again before changing his look to something indifferent as Muck showed the new '_Webb_' around, introducing them and the wounds they received while in the line of duty. When Muck came to a stop near him, he merely smirked and spit on the floor not really caring. He stood up and talked to Toye, who just went AWOL again.

After they were finished eating, they headed back towards their old position overlooking Foy. This time they weren't alone as they enjoyed the help of Lieutenant Speirs and D-company. Everyone was busy reinforcing their foxholes when they germans decided to hit them with their 88's again. Liebgott dove in the nearest foxhole he could find, pushing of Alley as he jumped in with him. He closed his eyes, holding his star of David, praying they would make it through. When it was done, he could hear Buck and Lipton running back and forth ordering them to stay in their foxholes. Kissing his star of David, he took his rifle and watched to see if the germans would try and brake though their line. He vaguely heared someone yell for help but he was too close to the line for him to go and help.

Not five minutes later had them ducking down again as the germans once again hit them with their 88's. When they were done, and after making sure the germans wouldn't try and attack, they could hear Roe and Spina running from one wounded man after another as the air filled with the call for a medic.

It didn't take long for news to reach them that Toye lost his leg and Guarnere (3) was badly wounded. They lost thirteen men during that shelling and many were wounded. It was black day in the history of easy company.

The days following the barrage of that grim January day were pretty much the same as they lost good men like Muck and Penkala while many were wounded once again. Liebgott began to think they would never make it out of there until the day rolled around for them to attack Foy at last.

The mission was supposed to go like this. Easy company was too cross 1/8 of a mile of open field before they got into Foy while two machine gun gave them suppressing fire. I-company was on the other side of town and was so distract the germans as they moved in. First platoon was to go in the middle while second went right and third went left. Of course due to the incompetence of Lt. Dike easy company got scattered in and around the field while a sniper took them out one by one. Liebgott was making his way right when he saw three germans in the open. Seeing their predicament they quickly hid in a nearby shed. It didn't take Liebgott and Randleman long for them to blast the shed and kill the remaining germans inside.

Liebgott hunkered down as Foley was called away and returned with the news they were to go on a flanking mission. It didn't take long for them to see it was foolish to do so as several men got shot down before they even moved several feet.

It didn't take Winters long to replace Dike with Speirs as the man in question took over, crossed Foy, hooked up with I-company and came back all in one go. It boosted their spirit's considerably as they moved as one into Foy. It didn't take the germans long to surrender as they captured Foy. Liebgott was busy checking houses as a rogue sniper began to open fire and kill two in the process. When Shifty took him out, they could breath easy as they carried in the wounded and killed.

When Liebgott moved three german prisoners to the back he stopped near a stretcher which held the body of Webb, eyes still open in shock. Stepping closer Liebgott noticed they were the same shade as Webster's and swallowed hard as he quickly closed them.

That night, they spent the first night indoors in about a month. The sisters of a nearby convent had invented them in, and they eagerly excepted. Sitting down, surrounded by candles, the men slowly relaxed when the nuns brought out a choir of young girls to sing. When they began singing ' '_Plaisir D'Amour'_ Liebgott closed his eyes from staring in nearby flame as he was transported back to England.

_  
**Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment  
Chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie  
J'ai tout quittee pour l'ingrate silvie  
Elle me quitte et prend un autre amans**_

/ _Liebgott has just finished washing up as he headed back downstairs. The smith family had long since gone to bed but Webster said he wanted to stay and listen to the radio. This is how Liebgott found him, sitting in front of the fireplace wrapped in a blanket, eyes closed and singing along to the song that was currently playing on the radio._

**_Plaisir d'amour dure qu un moment  
Chagrin d amour ne dure toute la vie  
Tant que cette eau coulera doucement  
Vers ce ruisseau qui borde la prairie._**

_This was the first time he heard Webster sing, really sing. He heard him hum along with something but he never heard him sing. He had to admit the guy had a decent voice. He didn't understand a word what was said but it seemed Webster did as the emotions displaying on his face were any indication. _

_Liebgott moved closer and sat beside Webster in front of the fireplace. Webster opened his eyes and continued to sing as he stared into Liebgott's eyes before kissing him gently. Liebgott was surprised but no words were spoken as Webster laid his head on Liebgott's shoulder as they spent the next couple of hours staring at the fireplace. /_

_**Je t'aimerai, me repetait silvie  
L'eau coule encor, elle a change pourtant  
Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu un moment  
Chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie**_

A slight tap on his shoulder broke the spell he was in and he felt grateful as Ramirez offered him a cigarette and distracted him from his thoughts with a joke or two.

The next couple of days for easy company existed out of fighting the germans in one Belgium town to the next. Names like Noville and Rachamp all blurred into one as easy company finally left Belgium. They were supposed to go to France for some rest but it was not to be. Hitler ordered a counter offence and easy company was off again, bounded for Haguenau to try and stop the German of breaking through once again. They were in Haguenau for only a couple of hours when Liebgott saw a familiar face making his way over. Liebgott couldn't believe his eyes, the guy hadn't changed one bit, he still looked the same while all of them looked different, even him. He turned the other way as he stopped in front of their truck.

* * *

After the 7th failed attempt, Webster decided to concentrate his energy on getting better instead in trying to escape and made lots of progress after that. About two weeks later he was finally shipped of to the replacement depot where he awaited orders, along with other wounded soldiers and new replacements. 

He didn't have to wait long as he got his orders to go to Haguenau, effective immediately. He couldn't have been more happy when he finally saw the big green trucks filled with familiar faces. His happiness in seeing his fellow easies didn't last long as they barely recognized who he was. It wasn't because he looked different, on the contrary, it was because they changed that much in a short period of time. Webster frowned and wondered what happened to the men he once fought and laughed with. He would soon found out the answers, and it wasn't what he was expecting to hear at all.

* * *

_Easy company moved into Belgium with 121 men and officers plus 24 replacements. Making it a total of 145 men. They left with 63._

_-- Beyond the wounded and killed, every man at Bastogne suffered. Men unhit by shrapnel or bullets were nevertheless casualties. – Stephen E. Ambrose_

* * *

AN: This chapter was incredibly hard to write because I could never write anything that would come even close to what happened that month they were in Belgium. There was no possible way I could write a decent WEBGOTT in this chapter but I have it a shot. I just hope it wasn't too horrible. 

(1) This didn't happen. I just thought it would be nice if Webster at least tried to go AWOL even though he never did.

(2) Something like this actually happened. Shifty Powers did see a tree that wasn't there before even when the others didn't. Lucky he did 'cause it saved many of their lives when the germans started shelling them.

(3) Guarnere's wounds were too severe and he lost his leg as well. At first they amputated the leg just under his knee until months later they noticed he couldn't use his knee anymore and they amputated his leg to above the knee. In later life they fitted him with a false leg but this bothered him so much he decided not to use it anymore. He used crutches instead and could move faster then healthy men with two legs.

_To be continued in Chapter Eleven: Haguenau! _


	12. Haguenau!

_"If you are going through hell, keep going."_

_Winston Churchill_

* * *

AN: This chapter will contain intimate scene's as well as hints to a Roe/Heffron pairing.

* * *

****

**_Chapter Eleven: Haguenau!_**

_February 9th 1945. Haguenau, France_

Webster arrived only a couple of hours after easy company in Haguenau, thanking the driver who brought him there he took his bag and made his way towards the once familiar trucks. Passing a truck which held third platoon and some of first he smiled,

"**George Luz",** the man in question however looked at him strangely "**Yeah?"**

Seeing the look on his face Webster quickly added "**It's me, come on it hasn't been that long"** Finally recognizing him, Luz merely muttered "**Jeez, yes it has"**

Dismissing the comment as a joke, Webster made his way passed the trucks until he found the one he was looking for. Seeing Martin, Randleman, Cobb and others of his platoon he wondered why there were so little of them and asked where Hoobler was. All he got for an answer was a bunch of glares and got redirected to second platoon. Frowning he wondered what happened Hoobler that was so horrible they won't even mention him. And who the heck was that lieutenant, he didn't remember him.

Shrugging, he made his way to the next truck, he almost stopped in his tracks as he finally saw the man he didn't want to admit he was looking for in the first place. Hoping to get a better reception there, he explained why he was to join them.

He frowned as once again no one looked him in the eye. At first he didn't mind much but as even Liebgott turned his head the other way he felt a slight tinge in his heart. The only one more or less prepared to talk to him was a replacement named Jackson. The young man looked nothing like he did four months ago, he looked all grown up. When he helped Webster in the truck the conversation quickly turned to where he'd been all that time.

He felt even more hurt when Liebgott snubbed him from not going AWOL and staying away for four months while others did escape to help them. He explained he honestly didn't know how he should have done that. And he meant it 'cause by god did he try. He wanted to shake Liebgott and explain what he'd done in trying to get back to him, them, but he couldn't. As he looked at Liebgott's, Heffron, Jackson's and everyone's weary faces he understood. If it were him, he'd probably give him the cold shoulder as well. He knew it meant very little he was a Taccoa men, helped on D-day, Market-Garden and Carentanwhen he missed something as big as Bastogne. In fact he deserved what was coming to him. And when he heard what happened to Guarnere he decided to keep his mouth shut. He often regretted his speech, but he never regretted his silence and decided to do just that. (1)

* * *

Liebgott couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Webster sauntering in their direction, looking the same like he always did. Clean and all smiles. He didn't dare look the other man in the eye in case this was a dream and he'd disappear again. He wanted to hug and hit the guy all at once, instead he pretended not to care whether he was back or not. When the conversation turned to where he'd been he couldn't help but mutter **"Must** **have liked that hospital cause uh we left Holland four months ago"** he knew he wasn't being entirely fair but he was still angry for being left for four months. He could see he was hurting Webster with his words, even when Webster tried to laugh it off but he couldn't seem to care. When they told what happened to Guarnere he saw Webster swallow hard and he remembered the guy was there from the beginning and knew all these men well. It wasn't because he'd been gone, he forgot his friendships but still every time he saw that clean uniform, shaven face and innocent smile he turned angry. He laughed with everyone else as Webster dove in the snow and Malarkey muttered "**Nervous in the service?"** as a mortar exploded a few feet away. It didn't even faze the rest of them.

While Webster left for the company CP, second platoon took the nearest house and settled in. Beds were spread all over the place but Liebgott followed Malarkey and some of the others to the top and took one of the twin beds available. Settling in, they made some coffee, smoked and simply waited for orders on what they were supposed to do next. People came and went, giving Malarkey pieces of paper, maps and other stuff which he spread out on the nearest table. About an hour later, familiar footsteps made their way upstairs.

* * *

Leaving the obvious sniggers behind Webster made his way to the company CP where he saw two more familiar faces. Luz and Lipton, the lather not looking too well. Luz was the only one who was prepared to be friendly and answered any question he threw at him before he wrapped a sick Lipton in a blanket. Explaining the situation to Lipton, he was to wait for their new company CO Lieutenant Speirs. Boy was he surprised to hear that the leader of Dog company took over easy, he heard the stories about the man and wondered why everyone was so excepting of that big change. Last he heard Winters was still CO of easy but now he ran the whole battalion. He had been gone a long time, only now did he realise how long it really was.

He stood up and some young, clean looking, Lieutenant Jones reported for duty. Just like him he was ignored until you actually yelled for attention. Just as they were going to introduce themselves to Speirs, Winters and Nixon walked in and they looked as dirty, rugged and tired as everyone else and once again Webster wondered what happened. Webster tried to look the other way as he heard them whisper about a new mission coming up.

When they were done, none of them spared him a glance as they walked out. After Lipton and Speirs decided they were defiantly taking Heffron, McClung and Ramirez did Lipton remember both he and Jones were there. Without a single thought they were both assigned to Second Platoon, men Webster knew but never worked with in the field, as they dodged mortars on their way in. He and Jones talked some on their way over and Webster decided the guy wasn't so bad. Passing soldiers they made their way upstairs were the rest of the platoon was held up. Seeing an empty bed, Webster asked Heffron, who was reading a magazine, if the bed was empty and when it was he quickly dumped his gear on it before introducing Jones to Malarkey. He heard the others snigger as Jones congratulated Malarkey on his battlefield commission and realised he'd been had. Trying not to let it get to him, Webster turned from Liebgott's grinning face as he stared out of the window as Jones explained the upcoming mission.

When a warm, familiar hand settled on his shoulder he jumped slightly. Instead of feeling glad he wanted to shrug it off and snapped a "**Why"** as they said they wanted to talk to him. At first he was reluctant to share any info he had on the mission but he figured if he did share maybe he'd gain their trust again. He shivered as Liebgott's eyes roamed over his body and he told himself it was the cold and nothing else. All his hopes were shot to hell as they betrayed his trust as they revealed they already knew who was going. He turned around and was about to leave when Liebgott grabbed his jacket and pulled him down the stairs as they heard a shell flying over. Hiding in the basement dust falling around them, Webster could feel his heart pounding in his throat. He was even more shocked when the other began to laugh when four months ago they wouldn't have moved in at least five more minutes. Again he wondered.

When the shelling was done, they all made their way outside when the call came for a medic. Sharing a long remembered look with Liebgott, Webster and the others went to see what happened. Apparently Bill Keihn, a sergeant from third platoon, had been killed in the last barrage, carrying a sack of potatoes from one house to the next. Such was war.

Everyone quickly left to take their long awaited showers when Lipton came with the news that Grant, Jackson, Wynn, Liebgott, Powers and Webster were to go on the patrol. They all complained about the fact it was always second platoon at the front even though they had barely fifteen men left after Bastogne.

When looking at all those men, their dirty uniforms and faces did Webster realise how he must look like to them. Gnawing his bottom lip he decided he wouldn't waste any water that belonged to a soldier who really needed it and left with Lt. Jones who had the same idea. After hearing Malarkey lost his five best friend, which meant, if Webster's memory was correct, Buck, Toye, Guarnere, Muck and Penkala, an idea began to form in Webster's mind. He didn't know what happened to those men but when they passed an exhausted looking Malarkey, he pitched his idea to Lt. Jones who eagerly agreed and walked off to explain it to Malarkey. The idea was for Lt. Jones to take Malarkey's, who deserved some rest, place during the assault and get some combat experience. The only problem after Malarkey agreed was to get either Winters or Speirs to agree. Both knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Seeing Luz was the only one prepared to talk to him Webster decided to make his way to Company CP and talk to the man, apparently he wasn't the only one who had the idea as several easies were trying to beg some Hershey bars from Luz and Vest as they tried to count them. Soon after, Perconte showed up from being wounded and they all smiled and gave him a warm welcome as he walked in. Webster swallowed hard as even Liebgott was happy to see him, he'd give anything to be on the receiving end of that smile. He almost dropped the box Luz gave him when Liebgott grabbed his arm whispering "**You been working out?" **Glaring at the man, having had enough of being jerked around he quickly left following Luz. He was getting tired of Liebgott's moods, one moment he was almost seducing him while at other times the man would practically bite his head off. Enough was enough.

After parting with Luz, Jones and Vest Webster quickly deposited the stuff in their room. There he found Heffron and Roe sitting close on a bed talking about the upcoming mission, both looked up as he entered. Even though he was happy for them, this was not was he needed to see right now. He turned his back on them, took a chair and placed it near a window looking out. As they continued whispering Webster closed his eyes, trying to ignore all the memories flooding back. A soft voice made him jump slightly **"Hey Web**" he opened his eyes to find Roe sitting in a chair near him, Heffron following every move from the bed. **"Glad to see you. How have you been?" **

Blowing out smoke, not really interested in making conversation, Webster merely said "**Fine"** and hoped that would be the end of it. Instead Roe continued "**How was the hospital?"** at this Webster turned rigid, his mind flooding back with all the wounded soldiers, the stench of dead and his failed escape attempts. He jumped up as Roe placed a warm hand on his. He must have zoned out or something cause both Roe and Heffron were standing next to him now. He stumbled backwards, flicking his cigarette away muttering **"Ok…. Fine"** as he slowly made his way out of the room. Both Roe and Heffron frowned at Webster's behaviour as the normally eloquent men stuttered, turning pale. Roe stepped forward just as Webster turned to leave "**Why don't you get some sleep Web, you look tired." **Webster stopped for a moment, sighing, "**I'll sleep in my grave, Doc"** (2) and silently left leaving both men staring at nothing but air.

* * *

Liebgott had to admit Webster was looking better then he remembered and he would often catch himself staring at the man. He had a hard time controlling his emotions as he either snapped at Webster or would simply stare at him. He was still pissed of Webster didn't go AWOL but so relieved to finally see him again. Because of that Webster was often the brunt of his jokes, teases and downright nastiness. At times, he would forget himself as he would end up looking Webster up and down until the man shivered under his gaze. He also invited him to the showers and touched his biceps before he could stop himself. He could see he was hurting Webster and the feeling of him not caring began to wear of as he remembered all the times they spent together. After awhile when his anger didn't cloud his vision 24/7 he noticed that even though Webster looked the same he was somehow different. He didn't talk as much nor did he return fire like he used to. He simply took it and left without a backwards glance. He wanted to talk to the man alone but he found it extremely hard to do so as they were never truly alone. He tried when he was scrounging Hershey bars in the company CP but only got a glare when he tried to talk to Webster. AfterWebster left Liebgott filled his pockets with bars and cigarette's before making his way back to OP 2.

There he found Heffron and Roe discussing Webster of all people. He waiting on the stairs to hear what they were talking about.

"**I'm telling you Gene, he's different…"**

"**Edward…" **sighed Roe,

"**No Gene, you remember how Buck was when he got back?"** Liebgott didn't hear an answer so Roe must have nodded or something, **"…. Webster's the same somehow. I wonder what goes on in these hospital's, Bill once told me it wasn't pretty. I guess it got to him as well."**

Roe sighed again "**Alright. I'll keep an eye on him. And you do the same."** There was a sound of lips meeting lips followed by a **"You be careful tonight…"** as they parted. Then and only then did Liebgott move again. When he passed Roe it was clear the other man knew he heard every word as he nodded before making his way downstairs.

Entering the room Liebgott unconsciously chose Webster's bunk as he laid down eating a Hershey bar thinking about what he just heard. Soon after they were joined by the others as they made their way back to the company CP for the mission briefing.

Most of them sat down as one by one the men trickled in. Liebgott watched Webster's weave his way through the men and he stood in the far end of the room waiting for Winters to show up.

* * *

After leaving Heffron and Roe, Webster walked around trying to see who was still there and who wasn't as he tried to clear his head. He wandered back in the house the CP was located in and decided to investigate. Checking the rooms he found a library. Sneezing at the dust he trailed his hands over each book cover remembering his time at college. It seemed years had passed since that day. A voice interrupted his thoughts and startling him making him drop a book;

"**So, finally found a place were you belong huh?"** turning around he saw Nixon standing at the door with a big grin on his face. "**Found this place a few hours ago thought you might your way up here sooner of later."**

Bending down to retrieve the book Webster said "**Yes sir"** as Nixon took a gulp of his flask. Webster looked at the page the book fell open on as was surprised to see the words '_We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he that sheds his blood with me Shall be my brother..."_ staring back at him. Finally understanding the words he smiled.

"**What? Found porn or something?**" muttered Nixon settling down in the nearest seat he could find. "**Not exactly sir…"** answered Webster putting back the book **"….Shakespeare."**

Nixon merelynodded "**You know Private. If you see anything you'd like to take with you go ahead….."** staring at the collection of books Webster had no idea where to start but said **"Thank you sir. I'll think about it"** He saluted and made his way back as he heard Nixon mutter **"Never liked Shakespeare…." **

Webster shook his head and made his way down to the CP, where he could feel both Heffron's as Liebgott's eyes follow him as he entered he room. As Jones entered he was glad the man was at least allowed to go on the mission with the rest of them. When Martin and Winters entered they all stood up. When Winters explained Jones was to go as an observer he and Jones shared a smile and a nod.

He didn't know what he'd done wrong now as Martin glared at him but he'd knew he was going to get punished for it somehow. It didn't take long for him to find out as he was picked for Martin's assault team. When asked about him speaking german he said "**Yeah a little bit**", rolling his eyes 'cause everyone knew very well that he did. He leaned over as if stabbed when Liebgott muttered about his german being as good as his. As soon as the CO's left, Webster hurried outside, lighting a cigarette, he could hear more snide remarks about him '_trying to get out of everything ' _as he said his second plan in motion. He did the math and there were 16 men, including two translators going on patrol while they only needed 15 menincluding one translator. Webster told himself he wasn't doing this so Liebgott wouldn't be in the face of danger when he explained the situation to Speirs but he knew he was kidding himself and when Liebgott smiled the smile he reserved just for him he knew it was worth it.

When the order came for them to remove anything that rattles or shines, Webster did something he never imagined himself doing. He gave his dog tags to Doc Roe. (3)

"**I can't take these Web. What will happen if you get shot?" **

"**Then it won't matter if I wear them or not will it?"** said Webster placing his dog tags in Roe's reluctant hands, "**Web…."**

"**Look Gene… I want you to give them to Joe when… I… after I….**" Webster cleared his throat "**Just give them to him, ok?"**

Roe nodded "**Why don't you give them to him yourself?"**

Webster shook his head " **He's too goddamn stubborn. Besides I don't t think he'll take them now…"**

"**You don't know that…." **Muttered Roe **"… You might be surprised how much he still cares."**

Webster snorted, "**Right**" and rolled his eyes "**I've got to go…."**

Liebgott had to remind himself to breath after he heard that conversation. He hit the wall hard when he realised they were back in the same situation they were in four months ago. Not caring if Roe knew he was there, he walked up to the man, grabbed the dog tags and snapped **"He better back come back or else…" **before leaving himself, leaving a slightly grinning Roe behind.

At 0100 hours, Webster and his team boarded the boats as they pulled themselves to the other side. When they made it they were divided in three groups: Powers and Wynn were to secure the left flank of the house, while Jones, Grant and Heffron secured the right flank and the crossroads. Martin in the mean time had shot a grenade in the window and as they waited to explode Jackson threw in a second. But Jackson was too eager to move and got caught in the face by the explosion.

Martin, followed by Webster who translated to german, Vest and McClung quickly rounded up the prisoners as Webster primed the charges.

By then the germans had been alerted to their position and began firing upon them as they ran back outside. They quickly pulled out, Webster taking Wynn's place as he offered covering fire as his team boarded the boats.

Liebgott eager to help was placed with Petty on an MG-42 as he watched the explosions, followed by the team making their way between the bullets. He couldn't quite make out were Webster was as he muttered for them' _to blow the goddamn whistle'_.

It took them about ten minutes from when they left to when they dumped the wounded german on the bank and made their way back to shore. Once there Martin yelled for a medic as Perconte helped them move a wounded Jackson.

Liebgott, had heard the call for a medic but tried to ignore the possibilities as he kept firing upon the german shore.

While dodging bullets, Webster and the rest of the team made their way to the nearest basement as they tried to help Jackson. Jones was left in charge as Martin when to look for Roe. Heffron looked as many of them yelled back and forth, panicking and not knowing what to do. He watched as Jackson writhed in pain and horror as Vest kept yelling he was to die. He looked on amazed as Webster pulled Vest away, took Jackson's hand and calmly talked to him. He was even more amazed as he saw Webster whispering softly, petting Jackson's bloody hair and face as the boy slowly calmed down.

When Webster was sure Jackson calmed down, he yelled for a medic again. No sooner did the words leave his mouth as Roe ran in, checking Jackson as he began to cry. Webster only let the boy's hand go as Roe decided to move him. They didn't move him far when Jackson went into convulsions and died in Roe's arms. He saw Roe share a look with Heffron, before Heffron turned his way and he sighed in despair.

He sat down and stared in front of him not talking. Someone patted his back but he didn't have the courage to look up. He only moved when it was time to move the prisoners.

* * *

When the shooting was done Liebgott and Alley weren't allowed in the basement so they made their way back to OP 2 waiting for news. A few hours later a miserable looking Heffron walked in as he sank down on his bed rubbing his face.

"**WELL?"** snapped Liebgott not able to stand it anymore.

"**He died. He didn't make it" **muttered Heffron, seeing the look of sudden despair in Liebgott's face, he quickly added "**Jackson. He didn't make it"**

Liebgott didn't know he stopped breathing until Heffron said '_Jackson_' and he wanted to throttle the man. Instead he said "**Got any prisoners?"**

Heffron nodded "**Yeah, Webster and Martin brought back three but we had to leave one 'cause he was too badly wounded to take back with us" **

Sitting back down Liebgott ears peaked as Malarkey asked how Webster did. "**Talking about Webster, how did he do after all this time?"**

Heffron sighed "**Great, better then great actually. He was always one of the first ones in and one of the last ones out. He took Wynn's place covering the rear when he didn't need to. And was the one who stayed with Jackson and held his hand until the kid calmed down enough for Doc Roe to take a look at him."** Malarkey merely '_hmmm'd_' as the others stayed quiet mulling it over. No one said a word as Heffron turned, laid himself down and tried to catch some sleep. Liebgott decided to wait on Webster's bed for the man to return but he never did.

The next morning they were all quiet as Webster and Jones made their way back upstairs, still situated on Webster's bed Liebgott informed the two they knew what happened. They were happy it went well, despite the loss of Jackson but they also knew the chances of doing a second one were extremely high.

Not wanting to stick around and be the brunt of yet another round of snide remarks Webster decided he'd take Nixon up on his offer and take some books with him. So he silently left again. Not knowing he was followed by Liebgott, Webster made his way back towards the library. Once there he was shocked to find Lt. Welsh sitting in one of the chairs smiling at him.

"**Well well well, Private Webster. Fancy seeing you here."**

Webster was more shocked to find Welsh there then Welsh finding him, he was sure but nodded**, "Sir."** Making his way over, Welsh grinned even more "**Finally made it out huh?"**

As Liebgott followed Webster, he wondered where the other man was going as he climbed the stairs. He stopped when he heard voices talking. Looking around the corner he saw Welsh laughing as Webster looked uncomfortably at the floor. He sneaked closer and wondered what the two could possibly be taking about, he never saw the two men talk until now and they looked like close friends all of a sudden.

"**So go on tell me Webster, which trick did it?**" laughed Welsh loudly, "**Did you make yourself a parachute and jumped back out of the window? Or pretend to be one of the kitchen staff?"**

"**Actually sir, they let me go"**

"**You're kidding! Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell another soul I swear"** grinned Welsh as he hit Webster's shoulder playfully.

"**I'm not kidding sir. They let me go…"** explained Webster. Liebgott moved in closer as Welsh finally fell silent. "**You mean to tell me Private, that after all those times you tried to go AWOL, they simply let you go?"**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Goddamn. Too bad Webster. I would have loved to know which one did it in the end."**

"**So do I sir"** admitted Webster

Taking a gulp of his flask, Welsh patted Webster's shoulder before heading out, limping slightly **"Yes.** **Well, better luck next time Webster."**

Liebgott tried to stay as still as possible as Welsh passed him on his way down. He stayed there for a couple of minutes not believing what he just heard. Webster had tried to go AWOL after all and more then once too. Then why didn't he say so in the first place, why keep quiet and let the easies, especially him walk all over him. When he heard several loud '_thumps_' he decided to confront Webster about it. Instead of finding the usually collected Webster, he found the guy ripping out books from the library and throwing them on the floor in anger. When a book whirled in his direction he ducked with a loud **"Hey! Watch it"**

Webster was only surprised for a second before he snapped **"Piss of Liebgott**" not feeling in the mood for more snide remarks. Not in the slightest bit fazed Liebgott sauntered in "**Now, that's not very nice thing to say."** Picking up books and putting them on an nearby table. "**And whatever happened to _'Joe_' ?"**

Webster whirled around, **"How the fuck should I know what happened to Toye. I wasn't there as you keep reminding me." **

"**That's not what I meant Web and you know it." **Smirked Liebgott **"There was a time when you used to call me '_Joe'_"** Webster snorted "**That time has come and gone Liebgott, you made that abundantly clear."**

Liebgott didn't know what possessed him as he moved closer to Webster. He wanted to yell and hit the guy for not being there, but somehow after hearing his conversation with Welsh the anger had drained from his body and he all could feel were old emotions coming to the surface. "**And what if I changed my mind?" **

"**You know what? Fuck you Joe! Fuck you and your goddamn games!**" yelled Webster, "**What do you want me to say huh? I'm sorry?"** continued Webster, taking a step back every time Liebgott took a step closer. "**Alright then. I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry I didn't go AWOL, I'm sorry I wasn't at Bastogne. I'm I'm …. Sorry…. Ok?"**

Stepping closer Liebgott merely said **"No…"**

Sliding down to the ground, anger leaving him and tears in his eyes, Webster whispered **"What do you want from me?" **before hiding his face in his knees. Kneeling down before Webster Liebgott muttered "**Nothing. I'm glad you weren't there…."**

Not believing what he heard Webster looked back up, "**What?",** smiling Liebgott wiped away Webster's silent tears, before placingWebster's dog tags back around his neck, **"I'm glad you weren't there…. Besides I think you suffered enough in that hospital without having to suffer with us as well…."**

Webster couldn't believe what he was hearing as Liebgott stared in his eyes. Sniffing Webster started "**But I wanted to…."** Placing a finger on Webster's lips Liebgott whispered **"No, it's over. Ok?" **

Webster nodded, grabbing his dog tags in his fist before closing his eyes and looking away. Liebgott sighed, as he grabbed Webster's chin and turned his face. He traced the tear lines marking his face as he leaned in and softly placed a kiss on Webster's lips.

Webster sighed softly after they parted, staring in Liebgott's eyes for a long time before he gathered the other man close. They stayed like that until it was time for them to head back to the basement for another mission briefing.

* * *

The mission briefing didn't last long as Winters told them to get a good nights sleep before they moved of the line, the next day. Once again he thanked whoever placed Winters in command as the mission was cancelled and Nixon wrote a bogus rapport.

That night Webster lay in his bunk listening to the others sleep. On occasion someone would cough or snore but nothing for him to explain why he was still awake. It had been over three days since he had a decent sleep, yet here he was staring at the ceiling. This time is wasn't white though, more like a faded yellow as he sat up. He crawled out of his bunk, being careful not to wake the others as he left the room. Standing in a nearby room, looking outside the window smoking he wasn't surprised when Liebgott joined him after awhile. They always had this thing if one of them wasn't able to sleep the other would wake up soon after and join him. Being in Haguenau was no different.

"**What are you doing up?"**

Webster shrugged, "**What time is it?"**

Looking at his watch Liebgott muttered "**Three"**

"**Oh, nothing then…."**

"**Huh?"** murmured Liebgott not understanding, as he leaned closer to Webster seeking warmth,

"**Three o'clock is always too late or too early for anything you want to do."** (4)

Liebgott cursed** "Damn it Web, it's way too early for that kind of shit…**" Webster merely smirked before flicking away his cigarette. Things were silent for awhile until Webster felt the need to brake it, **"Joe?"**

"**Hmmmm?"**

"**I am sorry, you know…."**

Liebgott cursed again, "**Damn it Web, I told you to shut up about it…"**

"**Yeah but…"** Webster didn't get to finish his sentence because Liebgott had surged forward and kissed him hard. They shuffled backwards until Webster's backhit a table and sat down, pulling Liebgott close for another kiss. Gasping for breath as they parted, Liebgott's hands had found their way in Webster waistband as Webster's found their way up Liebgott's shirt.

Both were panting and painfully hard after just a few minutes. **"I'm not gonna last long"** whispered Webster as a warning as Liebgott latched onto his neck. Liebgott hissed as Webster grabbed his hard on and began pumping slowing. He grabbed he back of Webster's head and kissed the other man hard as he tried to conceal his moans. Grabbing Webster's hips he pulled him closer until they rubbed against each other. The table began to wobble at their combined weight as they moved faster. Before either of them knew it, they came muttering each other's name in a loud gasp. Trying to catch their breath, Liebgott cleaned up Webster with the blanket he brought as the other man lay limp on his shoulder. When he was done he kissed the man before picking him up and making his way back to their bedroom.

Stumbling over some boots Liebgott lay Webster down on his own bunk before joining him. Removing a hair from Webster's already sleeping face, Liebgott soon joined him for the best night he spent in four months time.

After having spent the best night in months Webster awoke feeling refreshed and energetic as they all began to pack. He made a quick pit stop at the company CP picking up some chocolate and cigarettes as he saw both Lipton and Jones (5) being promoted. Apparently it was a day of promotions 'cause as Webster made his way back to his truck he saw Nixon giving a box which held oak leaves to Winters, which made him a major now. Webster smiled and couldn't think of anyone more deserving then their long time CO.

As he finally made it to his truck he didn't bother to ask for help as he dumped his gear on the truck when a familiar hand waved in his face. "**Here**" He smiled as he took Liebgott's hand, probably holding on longer then necessary as he sat between him and Ramirez who offered him a cigarette as soon as he sat down. Looking who else was on the truck, they all nodded smiling as he crossed their gazes and he knew he'd been accepted again.

He shared a smile with Liebgott as he truck pulled off to yet another destination.

* * *

AN: I know this chapter sucked and I apologise. 

(1) The Original sentence is: "_I_ _have often regretted my speech, never my silence"_ and was said by Xenocrates (396-314 B.C.)

(2) The sentence _"I'll sleep in my grave"_ was said by Warren Zevon (1947-2003)

(3) Normally they would never removed their dog tags under any circumstance. I just though it would fit the story.

(4) This was said by Jean-Paul Sartre (1905-1980)

(5) Jones died in a jeep accident in 1947 somewhere in Europe.

_To be continued in Chapter Twelve: Germany!_


	13. Germany! Part 1

AN: Yes, I was finally able to finish chapter 12. Took a lot longer then expected for which I apologise.

I want to thank Aerc, FooFighter0234, Tibbs & Tuxedojunction for reviewing previous chapters.

I got to warn you though, it's going to be a long chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it and let me know what you think, ok.

Thank you!

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Germany! Part 1.**_

_Early March 1945. Heidelberg, Germany._

Ever since they left Haguenau behind them, Webster and the rest of easy company had driven in a huge semi-circle through German, Belgium, Luxembourg, France and now they were back in Germany. Their journey had been delightfully non-combatant and they all started to relax as they felt the end of the war was coming closer and closer.

They were still careful, they weren't about to take any unnecessary risks when they were so close to the end. This was a feeling shared by all veterans, the feeling they could die any moment now started to ease off and the feeling they might make it after all started to grow.

They began to feel like old men especially when every so often new, young, spotty faced and eager replacements came and replaced Taccoa men. The replacements couldn't wait to head into battle and kill some germans. There were constantly asking questions like **_"When are we going to jump into Berlin?"_ & _"When are we going to see some real action?"_**which annoyed the other veterans to no end. They reminded them too much of what they were like only a year ago but now they knew better and soon the replacements would too.

Sitting in D.U.K.W.s (1) instead on their usual deuce-and-a-halves (2) they drove from city to city passing a beautiful green country and clean air as they stopped at _Heidelberg_ for the night. Ordering the locals they had 5 minutes to pack their essentials, they settled down for the night. Many of them, including Webster and Liebgott rumished through the houses in the vein hope to find something decent to eat or drink. They hit the jackpot when they find a whole case of kirsch, a local beverage which was a bit too sweet for them but it was liquor and it warmed their insides. Sneaking it to their room, the bottles were divided before they drank most of them and passed out where they stood.

That night Webster woke up as the heard the _'clip-clop-clip-clop'_ of a horse and cart passing by. Rubbing his eyes trying to focus, Webster tried to stand up without waking the others. After trying three times to stand without falling he headed to the window and looked outside. Looking left, then right Webster saw absolutely nothing, the street and town square were deserted, yet he could hear a horse neigh. It wasn't the first time he heard it and he wasn't the only one either. Many of them had heard the horse and cart over the last year. It all started after a couple of weeks in Normandy, they heard in Holland, Belgium, France and now Germany since then, but no one ever saw a thing. They think it's a trooper who got killed over in Normandy and he's following his old company wherever they go. No one paid real attention to it anymore but it still have Webster the chills and he was back to being sober in an instant. (3) Looking around seeing the others sleeping or rather passed out from the booze Webster shook his head trying to locale Liebgott and settling down close by.

The next morning, before it was even light they were roused by a lot of shouting by their leaders as they headed back out. Lots of groans and moans filled the air as they all awoke, blinking red eyes as they searched for their duffel bags, rifles and boots as they hurried back down and climbed aboard the familiar DUKW's.

Webster looked at his watch and groaned as it was only 6.20 on the morning. They had to leave in a hurry 'cause news came of a possible early dawn attack by the germans but after driving for the better part of an hour the supposed attack never came and most of them settled back down and fell asleep in an instant. Webster however couldn't for he was way too cold to fall asleep now. Rubbing his hands together before hiding them in his armpits he suddenly remembered he still had a bottle of kirsch left. Not wanting to share he looked around to see if anyone was watching before he took the bottle from his pocket and took a long gulp. Eyes closed, sighing he could feel the warmth spread through his body. A soft voice made him open his eyes again as he saw Liebgott watching him with a smile.

'_Dibs…"_ repeated Liebgott as he pointed towards the bottle. Webster smiled and gave him the bottle. All of a sudden the truck made a left turn waking some of the others. Once they saw the bottle, Webster had to reluctantly pass it around.

No one knew where they were headed as they passed town after town, white flags hanging from the wooden balconies of their hotels and inns. Passing other soldiers from other regiments stopping the indigenous people as they frisked and ransacked them. The sun was finally up and everyone sighed as they finally began to warm up.

Others found their bottles as well and they soon they had a merry time drinking them all. They began to make silly bets as the alcohol began to set in. When Gordon produced yet another bottle, Webster all of a sudden felt brave as he challenged:

"_**Bet I can drink that in one minute. A thousand francs. Any takers?"**_

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He wasn't exactly known for his drinking and none of them quite believed him. They started laughing when he repeated his challenge, they still saw him as some nerdy college boy who spent most of his time in books. The thing they forgot was he was indeed in college and drinking was just part of the program. No one, not even Liebgott took him seriously until one of the eager replacements accepted his challenge. They all grinned and laughed as they passed the battle to Webster, who took it with a smile.

Janovec, who was sitting next to Webster took out his watch as Webster raised his bottle in salute. Everyone moved closer as Janovec yelled **_"GO!"_** and Webster began to drink.

Eyes grew bigger as Webster gulped down the booze as if it were water and soon the air filled with **_"Go Webster Go!"_** as the bottle was almost empty. Slamming down the bottle when it was empty, Webster yelled **_"Time?"_** as he wiped his mouth.

Janovec shook his head and smiled in disbelieve and said "**_Forty Seconds"_** before slapping Webster on the back. Cheers filled in the air as they all yelled for the replacement to pay up. The guy was so impressed he even threw in another bottle of booze. (4) By the time they reached their destination Webster felt sleepy from all the booze and fell asleep on Liebgott's shoulder. They all laughed as he snuggled closer for warmth and Liebgott began to turn angry at Webster carelessness. None of them said anything though as they blamed the booze and thought Liebgott's red face was due to annoyance at being used for a pillow. When they stopped for the night at _Stürzelberg_ Liebgott had to carry Webster inside their billet, rolling his eyes all the way.

The next day news came of the 300.000 germans surrendering and many thought the war would soon we over. They were also joined by Captain Nixon who got demoted to battalion S-3 again. No one noticed the difference because the guy was always around anyways. Mostly you could find him wherever Winters was. This time was no different as Webster passed them on the way to his truck, they left the DUKW's behind from now on. Everyone looked up as they saw the otherwise collected Nixon yelling at Winters about some dog. Shaking his head, Webster turned towards Speirs when Perconte asked where they were going.

"**_We're going to the Alps. Let me see that lighter."_** Webster watched as Perconte reluctantly have his new lighter to Speirs. **_"The Alps?" _**Not that he could blame the guy, Speirs was known to simply '_take_' things as he liked them. He'd seen him mail package after package to his wife and kid in Aldbourne. **_"Yeah."_**

Randleman who was standing close by asked **_"That near Berlin?"_** Speirs shook his head **_"No."_** as he lit his cigarette. Seeing Speirs wasn't about to clarify Webster decided to help Randleman out

"_**That's in Bavaria. Birthplace of National Socialism."**_

Clearly disappointed Luz muttered**_ "So, that means no drop into Berlin huh?" _**Speirs took a long drag from his cigarette before explaining why they were headed that way.

"_**No, no drop into Berlin. Hitler send the Waffen SS into the mountains to repel invaders. He wants to start a guerrilla war."**_

Randleman smirked **_"Invaders!. Damn, I like the sound of that!" _**Webster couldn't agree more as he climbed aboard the truck settling between O'Keefe and Liebgott with a loud sigh as he heard Perconte ask for his lighter back before turning on O'Keefe with a grin. **_"Hey, seems you'll get your wish O'Flannery. Those guys are crazy."_**

Webster watched as the replacement, rolled his eyes annoyed as he muttered **_"It's O'Keefe"._**

Everyone ignored him, like they mostly did as Talbert, Grant and Sisk started to sing as they moved out. Grinning at each other, 'cause they both loved his song, both Liebgott and Webster soon joined in.

/ "**_He hit the ground, the sound was 'SPLATT' blood went spurting high,_**

**_His comrades, they were heard to say 'A HELLUVE WAY TO DIE!'_**

_**He lay there rolling in the welter of his gore,**_

_**And he AIN'T GONNA JUMP NO MORE!**_

_**GORY GORY, What a hell of a way to Die,**_

_**GORY GORY, What a hell of a way to Die,**_

_**GORY GORY, What a hell of a way to Die,**_

_**He AIN'T GONNA JUMP NO MORE!" (5)/**_

After awhile things calmed down as most them either read, ate something of talked about their futures. Webster was quite surprised when Liebgott started talking about what he might do when they got back home. They never talked about their future or homes before and Webster listened eagerly to Joe's plans as he finished his pudding.

"_**It's gonna be good times, Web. When we get home I mean. First thing I'm gonna do is get my old job back at the cab company in frisco. Make a killing of all those fucking sailors coming home, you know?"**_

Webster didn't but he nodded anyway. He was quite surprised to find Liebgott telling him all this, he learned more in those two little sentences then he did in the last two years they had known each other. He never knew Liebgott was from San Francisco, let alone him having a job already. Webster almost choked on his pudding as Joe divulged more of his future plans.

"**_Then, I'm gonna find me a nice Jewish girl with great big soft titties and a smile to die for._**" All of a sudden Webster lost his apatite and he struggled to swallow his latest spoonful of pudding as Joe continued oblivious to Webster, **_"Marry her. Then I'm gonna buy a big house with lots of bedrooms for all the little Liebgott's we'll be making (6). She ought to like that."_**

Webster didn't hear anything more after that. All he could see was Liebgott married, house, kids & job while he had no clue what he was going to do. He also noticed there was no sign of him anywhere in Liebgott's perfect plans for the future. All of a sudden he felt quite alone even when he heard Luz, Perconte and Janovec talk about some silly article. He knew he was being silly, he always knew they had no future together just the now they had going on but still he has hoped for a little spot in Liebgott's future. A hard nudge in his ribs made him look up.

"**_So, what about you Web?"_**

Webster had to think about that for a second as he tried to figure out what Liebgott was talking about. He mumbled a bit before settling on "**_I'll guess I'll finish school first and then…."_** He had no idea really and was glad when Liebgott interrupted him.

"**_Wait a minute. Finish school? You mean all this time you were talking Harvard this and Harvard that and you haven't even finished?"_**

At this Webster turned angry 'cause Liebgott knew fully well he never once uttered a word about Harvard, if it wasn't for him dropping his journal the first time they met Liebgott wouldn't have known he went to Harvard.

"**_For one thing, I haven't told you anything…."_** Snapped Webster. Liebgott taken aback by his tone simply muttered an **_"Oh?"_**

Webster stared at him hard, between Joe's plans and him not knowing his, his nerves were rather thin. "**_And yes, I haven't finished! So the FUCK what?"_**

Still shocked at Webster's behaviour Joe turned around seeing the others looking as puzzled as he felt. They weren't used to Webster snapping without any apparent reason. Trying to calm Webster down, Liebgott surrendered trying to explain **_"All right, let it breath a little. Jesus. Fuck. It's the way you always talked. We all figured that…."_**

Seeing the look on Webster's face Liebgott quickly shut up as he finally realised what Webster's problem was. "**_Hey, you know what, you're right! So the fuck what?"_**

Both men sighed and looked the other way. Webster bit his bottom lip feeling silly for blowing up like that. First time Liebgott asked him about his life and he ruins it. He quickly turned around watching Joe smoke his cigarette. Just as he was about to apologise **_"Hey man, I'm…." _**Liebgott did the same thing; "**_So what did you study?"_**

They both waved their hands and smiled and knew they were forgiven as Webster answered Liebgott's question. "**_Literature."_**

Liebgott was surprised at Webster's answer as he sat up with a smile, "**_"Get out of here. You serious? I love to read."_**

Finishing the rest of his pudding Webster was surprised in return "**_Do you?"_** Liebgott nodded eagerly **_"Yeah. Dick Tracy, Flash Gordon mostly."_** Webster smirked at Liebgott's answer and was about to say those two didn't count as '_literature_' per se but kept his mouth shut as he saw how happy Joe was "**_Yeah! Fuck"_** as he finally thought they had something in common beside banging each other into oblivion.

That night, Webster didn't sleep too well. He kept on thinking about the war, his plans for the future or rather lack of, Liebgott and other things. He didn't know when or where he changed but before the war and before Liebgott he knew perfectly what he was going to do. But this stupid war, this stupid army changed it all. He never felt this lost before. God, he hated the army. Only one good thing ever happened to him in the army and that's this company and especially Liebgott but since they didn't have any kind of future together either what difference did it make? None at all! Just a bunch of interrupted lives or worse a premature end to most of their lives. His mood didn't improve the next day, especially when he saw the reason they were there as they passed thousands and thousands of german troops. He knew he was being watched by Winters, Nixon and Speirs but didn't seem to care as he reared up and started yelling:

"**_Hey you! Hey YOU! That's right, you stupid kraut bastards! That's right! Say hello to ford! And general fucking motors! You stupid fascist pigs, look at you! You have horses. What were you thinking!"_**

He wanted to say a lot more but Garcia yanked him back down into his seat. "**_That's enough Webster. Give it a rest."_** Looking around the truck, they all looked shocked at his behaviour. Most of them stared at him open mouthed as he kept muttering, "**_Dragging our asses halfway around the world. Interrupting our lives._**" Webster reared back up as he saw a couple of SS officers in a cart while the others walked "**_And FOR WHAT? You ignorant, servile scum! What the hell are we doing here? Huh?"_**

After Webster finished his rant he sat back down with a huff and glared strait ahead. No one opened his mouth for awhile as they realised he was best left alone for the moment.

After awhile some of replacements began to talk about what they might do when they should meet a german in battle, as they laughed, Webster's mood grew worse. _'Stupid replacements'_

When they neared their destination, they slowed down due to all the twists an turns on the road. They all jumped and grabbed for their rifles as they heard a shot. Someone yelled "**_Ambush_**" as they all ducked down for safety. They all resurfaced as they saw two French soldiers standing over three young german soldiers, gun smoking as one lay dead. The other two boys knelt behind the body, their eyes and mouth wide open, their faces paralyzed with fright as they awaited their turn to be shot. A second shot filled the air as the second boy fell face forwards into the mud. The third boy, folded his hands in prayer before getting shot himself. Webster stared at the scene face blank, like most of the other veterans he didn't seem to care. The replacements however where shocked, one of them even vomited over the side of the truck.

Webster rolled his eyes and turned towards a white-faced O'Keefe **_"There's your goddamned war! Did you like it? Did you like it?"_** (7) O'Keefe merely gulped and shook is head, Webster grunted before closing his eyes trying to catch some sleep.

_**Landsberg, Büchlo. Germany.**_

Two days later they found themselves in a lovely town called Büchlo, when they arrived they had their pick of several lovely houses and many of them ended up with their own bedrooms and very own, soft beds.

Walking around the house they had chosen to billet second platoon, Webster found this bedroom with a big window overseeing the mountains. He had no idea how long he was standing there gazing at the blue sky, green country and snow-covered mountains until warm arms circled his waist and hot lips kissed his neck. Webster sighed in complete bliss until he realised they were in a house filled with fellow soldiers who could walk in at any time and to top it of standing in front of a window in plain view of everyone in the street. Stepping forward, Webster muttered a soft **_"Don't"_**

Either Liebgott did not hear him of simply chose to ignore him but Webster found himself pressed up against the wall lips fastened to his. At first he went along with the feeling for a couple of seconds 'cause they had not been this close for several weeks now and it did make him feel warm inside. But once again reason overcame his desire as he, more forceful, pushed Liebgott away.

"_**Joe don't…"**_

This time he was sure Liebgott heard him 'cause he grunted before kissing him again. However, this time Webster did not kiss back and merely turned his head before giving Liebgott a hard push and they both came away from the wall. **_"What now?" _**grunted Liebgott getting angry at Webster behaviour.

"**_This isn't the time or place Joe, anyone could walk in at any time you know that."_** Liebgott merely smirked seductively, laying a head on Webster's chest. **_"What if I said I don't give a fuck."_**

"**_Don't say that. You don't mean it."_** Muttered Webster, stepping back as Liebgott stepped forward.

"**_Oh really? Want to try me?"_** growled Liebgott as he ran his hands over Webster body before kissing him long and hard. Webster's face turned red as he tried to catch his breath and it took all his self control to mutter a **_"I… um… don't…."_**

Liebgott merely smirked amused **_"Don't say you don't want it Web, I know you do…"_** purred Liebgott as he ran his fingers over the buldge in Webster's pants.

Clearing his throat Webster begged **_"Please Joe don't…. not now…"_** Liebgott didn't listen instead he pushed Webster hard against the wall, touching and kissing Webster. Webster knew Liebgott wouldn't really rape him but the look in Joe's eyes scared him none the less. He pushed with all his might against Liebgott's chest until the man in question stumbled backwards hitting a table making it tip of over and fall.

Fearing he might have hurt Liebgott Webster started to apologise "**_Joe, I'm sorry I didn't mean…."_** But before he could even finish his sentence, Liebgott had turned around fast and a fist had connected with his face. Webster stumbled backwards, his back hitting the bed hard as he fell down on the wooden floor. Trying to catch his breath, he heard Liebgott mutter in anger **_"Don't you ever push me again. You hear College boy?"_**

Webster's eyes watered with tears of pain, both physically and mentally as he tried to sit up relieving the pain in his back. Both were breathing hard, though with different reasons and the sound became deafening in their little room. Webster could hear and feel Liebgott calm down, yet he couldn't bring himself to look up. Just as Liebgott took a step forward, a knock came before both Janovec and Christenson stepped inside. Both men were great friends of Webster's and were pretty protective of him at times and when they saw Webster sitting on the floor holding his cheek, the tipped table and Liebgott standing rigid, they immediately were on the defensive.

"**_What the hell happened here?" _**yelled Christenson stepping front of Webster as Janovec helped him up. Neither men spoke a word, but all knew perfectly well what happened. Christenson however couldn't contain his anger as he stepped towards Liebgott**_. "I swear if you ever touch him again I…."_**

Webster knew Christenson was no match for Liebgott and put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.**_ "It's ok Chris, I just fell that's all_**." Everyone, even Liebgott, looked surprised at Webster who shrugged. **_"I tripped on my shoelaces, hit the table before falling smack on my face..." _**explained Webster looking embarrassed shrugging painfully, **_"You'd think by now, I would know how to tie 'em, right?"_** chuckled Webster. Everyone looked at Webster boots, who were perfectly laced yet none said a word. Slightly hunched over by the pain in his back, Webster headed out followed by Janovec and Christenson. Just as they were closing the door, Liebgott stepped forward **_"Web, I…."_** but stopped when he saw the bruise on Webster face. They stared at each other for awhile before Webster sighed and muttered "**_Save it…"_** before closing the door. He waited for a second when he heard a loud crash and Liebgott yelling **_"Damn it" _**before heading out with his friends.

The next couple of hours consisted of nothing but waiting as Dog, Fox and several easy company men roamed the nearby woods. Webster's pain in his back was still there but tried to ignore it as he tossed a baseball back and forth between Talbert and Janovec while others like Martin, Wynn, Roe & Babe looked on. After awhile Liebgott showed himself and settled nearby watching Webster's every move, yet didn't try to make any contact. They crossed eyes once and Webster knew Liebgott regretted what happened yet he couldn't bring himself to face him yet. All of a sudden Perconte, who was supposed to patrol the woods came running in looking for an officer. Everyone stopped what he was doing as he ran back and forth until he found Major Winters and stuttered a lot of gibberish. Webster who was standing nearby didn't get it either but the look in Perconte's eyes spoke volumes. Before anyone could utter a word, they were back on the trucks, following Winters jeep as Perconte showed them were to go.

Eyes closed, shifting back and forth Webster tried to relieve some of the pain in his back and they drove through the woods. He opened his eyes again as he smelled something strange. He looked around but didn't see anything and became curious as to what it could be. Apparently he wasn't the only one wondering as he saw his fellow easies wrinkle their noses or hold handkerchiefs in front of their nose and mouth in vein effort to lessen the smell. All of sudden they entered a clearing and their question of where the smell came from was answered. When they jumped from their truck first thing they saw was the patrol sitting on the ground, white as a sheet, some of them clearly vomited. Webster frowned wondering what could have reduced a big man like Bull Randleman to a pale, shaking mess.

Then he saw the barb-wire, the huts and the people. Oh my god, he couldn't believe his eyes, those skinny, pale things were actual people.

Everyone was divided in groups of two as they entered the what-ever-it-was. Webster was teamed with Luz, Grant with powers, Perconte with O'Keefe, Janovec with Moore, Malarkey with Babe while Liebgott was ordered to translate for Winters, Nixon, Speirs and Lipton.

Webster looked around in disbelieve, wondering if he died somewhere along the road and ended up in hell**_. "Jesus Web, can you believe this place?"_** muttered Luz as they moved forward. Webster merely shook his head, 'cause no word he knew could describe this place. All around them lay bodies, some dead, some dying. There was smoke rising from some of the huts as he realised they were recently burned to the ground.

He shook his head hoping all of this was just a nightmare but when he opened his eyes, the huts, the people, the barb-wire, it was all still there and he swallowed hard. One of the men, stumbled towards him before hugging him with the little strength he had left. Not, having to think about it, Webster's arms came around the poor man as he hugged him back. Running his hand over the man's back, he could count all the man's ribs and he cursed whomever allowed his atrocity to happen. The man stepped back grateful as Webster handed him his canteen. Webster motioned for the man to keep his canteen as he stumbled on. A warm hand settled on his shoulder and he turned towards Luz, **_"You ok, web?"_**

Webster nodded and that's when he noticed he was crying, he didn't even realise it until he felt something wet settle on his collarbone. Quickly wiping his face, he moved back forward, seeing the other easies having a difficult time as well. He saw Roe giving orders to the other medics, as they handed out blankets and water. Checked their eyes, spines and livers before moving on to the next. On the other side of the camp Webster saw Liebgott talking to one of the men, watching several emotions pass on the man's face before settling on something he didn't understand. Looking at Winters face, it must have been something awful and Webster wanted to know what. He stopped one of the men and asked why they were locked up, who they were. He was quite surprised to hear they were doctors, musicians, tailors, clerks, farmers, intellectuals. He frowned 'cause it didn't make any sense until the man told them they were Poles, gypsies and Jews.

Webster swallowed hard looking towards Liebgott, who was standing by himself as the officers talked on what to do next. Webster left Luz with Randleman as he made his way towards Liebgott but before he even made it, he was stopped by Captain Speirs.

"_**Webster, you speak German right?"**_

"**_Yes sir."_** Nodded Webster not liking where this was going.

"_**Good, head out with third platoon back to town and get all the water, food and blankets you can get. They will need a translator."**_

"**_But sir, I…."_** Protested Webster, he didn't like the idea of leaving before he had a talk with Liebgott and see he was ok or not.

"**_Is there a problem Private?"_** barked Speirs. Webster looked toward Liebgott before muttering **_"No sir"_**

"_**Good. Head out!"**_

Webster nodded, seeing Liebgott leave with Winters and Nixon again, before heading back towards the entrance.

Once in the city, they raided every shop and cellar they could find taking all the food and water, put it on the truck. Now and then they came across some resistance, but a quick flash of a pistol and some nasty words made the germans very compliant in the end.

Since there wasn't enough room on the trucks for the men, some of them, including Webster, had to stay behind. They didn't have to wait long until Lieutenant Lipton came back with a couple of trucks, medics and some food and water. Ordered them to get on and said they were headed toward another camp a few miles down the road.

There, Webster got his second shock of the day as they found a camp identical to the one they found before. Instead of men, they found women and children, in worse shape then the men. (8) Most of them were dead or dying. Almost none of the children where alive and the women who were couldn't really be identified as women anymore. They didn't have any hair and were terribly skinny. This time Webster couldn't contain his shock as he emptied his stomach along with some others.

Meanwhile Major Winters was advised to put all the men back in the camp so they could be properly looked after. He didn't like it, even more so when he realised his other translator was gone. He preferred Webster to do the translating 'cause sometimes Joe's Yiddish (9) was hard to understand but he had no choice to put Liebgott in such difficult position as he asked him to translate all that. Liebgott swallowed hard as he looked at all the men, most of them fellow Jews as he explained why they had to be put back. All the other easies knew how hard it must have been for Liebgott to do such a thing and when he sat back down, hands in front of his face and shoulders jerking as he sobbed no one said a word. When all the men where contained they were allowed to go back to town as the medic did their work. They all climbed aboard, sharing looks as they all watched the normally tough and collected Liebgott trying to hide the fact he was crying. Everyone wondered where Webster was at a time like that 'cause no one really knew what to say but knew if anyone could Webster would be the man. Even though they were as different as day and night, the two bonded in a way no one understood or tried to understand. Sure, they fought a lot about all kinds of stuff, teased and picked on each other but when it came right down to it, they would do anything for each other. They understood each other in a way no one else could and now when one of them was in need, the other was no where to be found and no one knew what to do about it. So, they decided to leave Liebgott alone, give him the space he needed.

When they arrived back in town, everyone, expect Liebgott left the truck. No one blamed him and they decided to stick around, keep an eye on him until Webster arrived from wherever he was at the moment. Some of them gambled, some of them smoked or simply talked. Even Winters was close by as he sat outside with Nixon doing his paper work.

One of them found a record and soon the sound of Edith Piaf's voice echoed trough the streets as some of them hummed along. (10)

_/Peut-être un jour tu reviendras  
Je sais que mon coeur t'attendras  
Tu ne pourras pas oublier  
Les jours que nous avons passes  
Mes yeux te cherchent sans arrêt  
Ecoute bien mon coeur t'appelle  
Nous pourrons si bien nous aimer  
Tu verras la vie sera belle.../_

When Webster finally returned, it was already dark outside. The church bell rang as they jumped from the trucks and headed inside. The last one out, Webster sighed, cursing this day of hell. First the fight with Liebgott, then both those camps, he was exhausted and his back hurt like nothing before. Someone tapped his shoulder, opening his eyes he saw it was Doc Roe.

"**_Web, look."_** Roe pointed towards the nearest truck and they both saw a familiar figure sitting by himself slumped over. Frowning Webster muttered **_"Joe?"_** but got no reaction. Sharing a look with Roe he climbed on the truck, kneeling before Liebgott. "**_Joe?"_** Liebgott didn't say a thing, merely slipped from his seat after a few seconds, placing his head on Webster's shoulder.

Roe stepped closer asking "**_Is he alright?"_** Webster merely shrugged, arms slipping over Liebgott's shoulders. **_"Joe? You ok?"_**

Again, no answer came forth. Just as Roe was about to join them a voice stopped him.

"_**Gene…."**_

Webster didn't have to look around to see it was Babe and watched as Roe climbed back and went to talk to the red headed boy from Philly. They conversed for awhile, Webster catching words now and then like '_translate_' & '_back in camp'_. He didn't have to hear the rest as he realised what Liebgott had to do. Roe came back but before he could utter a word Webster muttered a "**_I'll handle it_**." Roe searched his eyes for awhile and Webster sighed, **_"It's ok Gene. Head on inside. Catch some sleep, you look exhausted." _**

At first Roe didn't look convinced but nodded anyway, leaving with Babe. When they were gone, Webster shifted so he could move Liebgott slightly.

"**_Come Joe. We'll head back inside. I got you. I'm here. I got you"_** Webster kept repeating the same thing over and over as he manoeuvred Liebgott inside and to their room. They didn't pass anyone on the way, it's like everyone knew and decided to stay out of the way out of respect. They didn't hear much in general as they pass several rooms, some of them were talking, others laughing as they made it to their room.

Once inside Webster manoeuvred Liebgott to the bathroom, let the bathtub run and slowly stripped Liebgott of his clothes. There was nothing sexual about it, just a lot of love and caring as Webster removed layer by layer. When he was done, he stripped himself before taking Liebgott's hand and hiding him to the now full tub. No words were spoken as Webster sat behind Liebgott, taking a bar of soap and slowly washed the other man. After Webster washed Liebgott's hair they relaxed for a couple of minutes before draining the water and got up. Picking up the biggest towel he could find, Webster slowly dried Liebgott with as much care as he could muster. The only thing they could hear their joined breathing as Webster led Liebgott to the bed, made him lay down. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Webster slowly caressed Liebgott face until the other man's eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Once, he though Liebgott was asleep, Webster gave him a small kiss before standing up. But before he had taken two steps, Liebgott's arm snapped from under the cheats and took hold of Webster's.

Turning around Webster was surprised to find Liebgott still awake, as he begged with his eyes for him to stay. Sighing Webster nodded and got into bed as Liebgott made room for him. Laying down with a wince, he sighed loudly.

Liebgott sat up on the wince and quickly turned Webster seeing the huge purple bruise from when he hit the bed. Before he could utter a word, Webster had turned back around, grabbed Liebgott's face until their noses touched. **_"I'm fine… really…. It just aches now and then." _**When Liebgott was about to protest Webster kissed him repeating **_"I'm fine…"_** before motioning him to lay back down **_"Go to sleep…"_**

Liebgott stared at Webster for awhile before laying down. Once he was settled Webster blew out the nearest candle, covering the room in almost complete darkness save one candle by the window. Before he knew it Liebgott's head had settled on his chest. At first Webster didn't know what to do especially when Liebgott started shaking slightly. Raising his hand, Webster threaded his fingers in Liebgott hair, making soothing circles as Liebgott shaking got worse.

Next thing he felt was his chest getting wet and realised Liebgott was crying, sobs filled the room as Liebgott grabbed at Webster bringing them as close as he could. Sliding down slightly until they were face to face, Webster grabbed Liebgott close burying his face in the other man's neck as his own tears started to flow. No words were said, 'cause not words were needed, they both knew what the other felt and why. As Liebgott's sobs slowed down, Webster took his face in both hands and kissed away the tears, caressing his cheeks and hair. They stared into each others eyes for some time as Liebgott uttered his first and only words of the evening; **_"I don't deserve you…"_**

Webster didn't know what to say to that and kissed him slowly, making sure the other man knew how much he truly loved him. Webster stayed awake for some time after that, watching as the tears dried on Liebgott's face as he slept. He watched until the other candle died out before joining the other man into a few hours of complete nothingness.

The next day General Taylor declared Martial law, meaning that every able bodied German between 14 and 80 years had to bury the bodies of both camps. Dog, Fox and Easy company were moving out by noon. Some of the easies, including Liebgott and Webster decided to take another look at the camp to remember what they were fighting for. Liebgott looked around with mixed feelings as he and Webster walked around: anger, helplessness at what happened but also some satisfaction as he saw the germans struggle with the bodies. He squeezed Webster's hand, grateful for the other man's presence as they headed out passing Captain Nixon as they did. Sitting in their deuce-and-a-halves everyone was pretty quiet as they left Berchtesgaden behind them. Everyone was happy to see Liebgott in better spirits as they moved on. A few hours later had Liebgott laughing and joking again while Webster slept on his shoulder. This time their was no annoyance of any kind as Liebgott merely circled his arm around Webster shoulder as he slept. He grinned at Janovec and Christenson as they looked on, both men smiled and handed him a drink, which he expected, raising the bottle in a toast.

* * *

During the following months, allied forces discovered numerous POW, concentration and death camps. These camps were part of the Nazi attempt to effect 'The Final Solution' to the 'Jewish Question.' 

**_Between 1942 and 1945, Five Million ethnic minorities and Six Million Jews were murdered, many of them in camps._**

* * *

AN: I hope this chapter wasn't too long for anyone. 

(1) D.U.K.W.s (D)1942 (U)Amphibious (K) All-wheeled drive (W)Dual rear axles

(2) US Army truck with a 2.5-ton load capacity. Used to carry troops and supplies.

(3) This actually happened. I'm not making this up.

(4) This happened more or less like I wrote it down. Made some tweaks here and there but that's mostly what happened.

(5) I took his part from the series but I have the song and complete lyrics in case you're interested. Just let me know, ok!

(6) I just read Liebgott got his wish for lots of kids, 'cause he had 8 of them. Dunno about the wife part though ;)

(7) This scene pretty much happened the way I wrote it. Webster did say that exact sentence.

(8) I don't know if they ever went to the women's camp or not. It isn't mentioned anywhere in any book I've ever read. I write about it because the camp is mentioned in the HBO series. Beside I had to get Webster out of there to justify why Winters picked Liebgott when those men had to be put back in the camp. I hope I haven't offended anyone.

(9) It's true about Liebgott's Yiddish, he was hard to understand at times. Says Webster anyway ;)

(10) I took this song 'Tu Est Partout' from Saving Private Ryan. It's belongs to Edith Piaf, I'm just using it. No money was made etc, etc. I have the song and complete lyrics (French & translated) if anyone's interested.

To Be Continued in: Germany! Part 2.


	14. Germany! Part 2

I want to thank Dearkiki, Niprhidel and especially Aerc, whose review blew me away!

AN: I took the last part of previous chapter to start this one of, so if it looks familiar you know why winks

Warning: Some swearing by our boys and an NC-17 scene.

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Germany! Part 2._**

**_April 11th 1945. Thalem, Germany._**

Easy company once again found themselves in some bombed out german village they long forgot the name of as the watch the great German efficiency at work. Lighting his cigarette Webster watched as some Germans found their musical instruments and started playing as the others cleared their houses, or at least what was left of it. Luz, said what they were all thinking, **_"One thing about the germans, they sure clean up good"_**

Everyone nodded and Webster couldn't agree more, the difference between the French who didn't lift a finger to helps themselves and the germans was formidable indeed. Blowing smoke Liebgott muttered **_"Yeah, all you need is a little Mozart."_**

All of a sudden their thought were interrupted by another voice "**_Beethoven."_** Not quite following Liebgott asked **_"Sorry, sir?"_**

Stepping forward they could see it was Captain Nixon who joined them, **_"That's not Mozart. That's Beethoven."_**

Everyone simply took his word for it, no one, including Webster had a great knowledge of classical music. They were all silent for awhile until Nixon decided to drop such a bomb, they would remember this day forever.

"_**Hitler's dead"**_

They were all shocked but none more then Liebgott **_"Holy Shit."_**

"**_Shot himself in Berlin_**." Explained Nixon before anyone could even ask. Then Randleman voiced a question all of them were thinking when they heard Hitler was dead, **_"Is the war over, sir?"_**

Nixon shook his head, "**_No. We have orders to Berchtesgaden. We're gonna move out in an hour."_**

Webster shook his head in disbelieve "**_Why? The man's not home." _**Picking up his rifle as everyone moved out, Webster muttered "**_Should've killed himself three years ago. Saved us a lot of trouble."_**

Turning around Webster came face to face with Nixon who had apparently heard his gripe as he said **_"Yeah, he should've. But he didn't."_**

In **_early may_** Webster, Liebgott and the other men of easy company entered the German Bavarian Alps in the hope to capture the town of **_Berchtesgaden,_** near the border with Austria. Driving through the mountains, they passed the third biggest mountain in Germany named Mount Watzmann, at 2713 meters is was quite an impressive sight and blew everyone away.

Their job was not only to capture Berchtesgaden itself but the much talked about Eagle's nest. (1) The eagle's nest or better known to the germans as '_The Kehlsteinhaus'_ or '_Hitler's Tea House'_ is a chalet-style building built as a 50th birthday present for Adolf Hitler. The Eagle's Nest was meant to be a retreat for Hitler and a place for him to entertain visiting dignitaries (which he almost never did here). It was commissioned by Martin Bormann, Hitler's favourite architect and one of his closest friends. The only problem was Hitler was afraid of heights and rarely visited the place.

It was easy company's job to take the place before the French, the English and even their own troops. Spirits were high.

The only problem was the remaining germans build a guerrilla resistance against the allied advance and the first thing they did was block the roads to all major or important cities in Germany.

This is how easy company got stuck on a road in front of huge road block waiting for the engineers to come. Weather had improved ever since they entered Germany and the sun was shining brightly warming all the troops. Getting leg cramps in the truck Webster quickly disembarked, plopped himself down on the road, took out his journal scribbling down the incredible view he had on one of Germany's largest mountains. He could hear the others chuckle when they saw him but he didn't care and he continued soaking up the sun. Feeling eyes, he noticed Liebgott was watching him closely while he smoked a cigarette. Shaking his head, he grinned before closing his book and his eyes enjoying the sun.

After a while he felt someone sit down next to him and he didn't have to wonder as to who it might be. A loud blast interrupted the peacefulness of the mountains and Webster opened his eyes to see a large smoke cloud coming from the roadblock. It didn't make much difference.

Webster could see Colonel Sink talking to Major Winters before leaving again.

A warm hand helped him up as the order came to move out again and smiled warmly at Liebgott in thanks. Liebgott merely nodded before heading to the truck, throwing the last of his cigarette on the ground.

Webster shook his head, Liebgott sure had changed ever since they left Landsberg. He wasn't so hard or cold anymore, he was more free somehow. He was by no means a softy on the contrary but he and Webster almost never fought over trivial things anymore. It's like he realised how short life can be, how fragile they really were. So, he kept a close eye on his friends, especially Webster who was more dear to him then anything.

Webster wasn't complaining but sometimes he wondered whether the Jewish boy from Frisco was truly alright. They never did talk about Landsberg, no one even mentioned it, it's like it never happened and sometimes it worried him.

The truck turned back and took another road, who was already cleared by the engineers and made their way into the SS-town named Berchtesgaden. Entering the town, it was quiet, too quiet in Webster's eyes. There was nobody there, it's like they knew they were coming and got the hell out of there. Hell, who wouldn't, this was one town you couldn't deny being a true Nazi, 'cause you had to be one to live here.

As soon as the trucks stopped everyone jumped out and jobs were assigned. Third platoon had to secure the town with Dog company, second platoon was in charge of housing with fox company while first platoon had to run up the mountain and capture Hitler's famous eagle's nest. Because of that they had to thank Captain Sobel for making them run up Currahee all those years ago and making it easy for them to capture Hitler's Eagle's Nest.

Entering this huge chalet they were assigned, Webster looked around with big eyes taking it all in. He had never such luxury before in his life and it was breathtaking. Immediately everyone started looting, filling their pockets with everything and anything that wasn't nailed down and Webster was no different.

Hearing the whooping and cheering of the others, Webster decided to leave the looting for what it was and decided to find himself a room before all the best ones were taken. Climbing the big wooden stairs he looked around before heading right and down the nearest hallway. Passing the others carrying jewels, watches and candlesticks he rolled his eyes wondering how the hell they were all gonna carry that stuff through the rest of the war when one of them said.

" _**Don't waste your time. Nothing that way but some stuffy old books…"**_

Interest peeked Webster headed that way anyway. When he reached the what he thought was the library he was quite surprised to read it was actually a big suite instead. Of course the others didn't read german and simply dismissed the room as not worthwhile and left. Pushing the big wooden doors, Webster was blown away by the size of the suite.

Beside the small library, there were comfy chairs and a big leather couch next to a table and some lamps. A little further inside, next to the big window there was a big oak table with six chairs, finely decorated with flowers. Turning left he was shocked to find a fully equipped kitchen holding everything they would need. Shaking his head, he turned back, crossing the room. Again he met large wooden doors, who were a little harder to open this time as he had to push with his shoulders to open them. Gasping he entered the bedroom to see a large four-poster bed fit for a king and a big couch. Not believing his eyes he noticed another door and headed towards it. Opening the door, his eyes met the most beautiful bathroom he ever saw. Everything was a lovely blue marble including the huge bath and sink. The bathroom alone could hold six of them comfortably, shaking his head in disbelieve he quickly turned back around.

That's when he noticed the huge windows overlooking the mountains, opening them he stepped on the balcony taking deep breaths of fresh air.

Feeling this was all too much after everything they've seen or been through it somehow didn't feel right. Stepping back inside he turned to leave again in search of a smaller room. But the lure of the bed became too much as he thought to himself

'_I'll just lie down for a few seconds…'_ placing his gun nearby and lying down with a big sigh. All the pain, aches and twinges he was feeling left his body as he relaxed. And before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Liebgott in the meantime had to help Major Winters translate while he interrogated the staff remaining in the Berchtesgaden hotel as to why they were still here. Nothing important was learned and he was dismissed. Walking down the street he noticed all platoons were assigned to their houses and walked towards his. Whistling in appreciation Liebgott entered second platoon's chalet, passing Malarkey holding an empty bottle of champagne he got in the eagle's nest.

Seeing Janovec talking to Skinny, he quickly headed that way.

"**_Anyone seen 'Harvard'?"_**

Skinny shook his head, shrugging while Janovec pointed upstairs, **_"Last I saw he headed right, haven't seen him since. I figured he found himself a room…."_**

Liebgott nodded, shifting his gun on his shoulder before going upstairs. Turning right he knocked on every door either getting no answer or nobody had seen him. Getting frustrated he entered the next room without knocking scaring Garcia and O'Keefe who were playing poker.

"**_Jeez, never heard of knocking?" _**muttered Garcia putting down his gun, "**_Thought you were a german. I could have shot you."_**

"**_No change…"_** muttered Liebgott, **_"… seen Webster anywhere?"_**

Garcia shook his head, nodding to O'Keefe, **_"You?"_**

"**_He was heading down the hall, towards the library I believe…"_**

Already out the door, Liebgott muttered a quick **_"Thanks…"_** as he disappeared from view. Yelling **_"You're welcome…"_** O'Keefe turned back to Garcia, placing his cards on the table, **_"Full House…."_**

Throwing his hands in the air in frustration Garcia yelled **_"Not again, affanculo"_** (2) making O'Keefe grin as he took all the money.

Meanwhile Liebgott had found the so called library as he looked between the silver tag saying _'Suite'_ and the books he shrugged thinking this must be the place. It took him awhile locating Webster but when he recognized the familiar figure in the bed he smiled to himself. Putting down his own gun and shrugging down his jacket and boots, he closed all the doors and windows before lying down next to Webster on the bed.

_//I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel _

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough.// (3)

Watching the other man sleep, Liebgott was overcome with feeling of peace he always had when he was alone with Webster. The man had such a hold over him it scared him sometimes. A month ago he thought he had lost the man forever because of his actions and yet he was still here. He knew Webster had a problem with his plans of the future, the fact there was no place for him anywhere. Liebgott didn't let on but it pained him as well. He knew that if and when they got back home, he had to cut Webster from his life entirely no matter how much it pained him to do so. But he knew, as well as Webster, there was no place for them out in the real world. No matter how much they loved each other. And he did love Webster, even though he never said it out loud, he hoped Webster felt it through his actions, through their times together. However short they might be.

Liebgott's thoughts were interrupted when Webster sighed and turned toward him, seeking warmth. Smiling he reached out and traced his finger down Webster's face, memorizing, every freckle, every imperfection, his long lashes hiding clear blue eyes to his full rosy lips. Sliding closer, Liebgott gave Webster a quick fleeting kiss, inhaling the other man's scent he sighed his chest expanding with the love for his man.

Laying a hand on Webster's cheek, Liebgott kissed him again, a little longer this time. He kept repeating this action until the other man slowly woke up kissing him back.

Sighing as he recognized the warmth of the other man **_"Joe…."_** and smiled as he reached out, grabbing a fistful of Liebgott's t-shirt dragging him closer.

* * *

**_Warning: Nc-17 scene coming up_**.

* * *

Hands in each others hair, they kissed until the both of them were breathless. Parting, they looked into each others eyes, noses touching as they gasped for breath. Caressing Liebgott's face Webster was surprised to find the other man so close. He wanted to ask what came over him but swallowed his words as he looked into Liebgott's eyes. He had never seen such love shining back at him and it almost suffocated him. Liebgott opened his mouth to say something but before he had the chance, Webster put a finger on his lips silencing him.

"_**Shhhh, you don't have to say anything…."**_

Liebgott sighed in relief, grateful Webster knew what he was feeling as he kissed the other man's forehead, nose, eyes before kissing him slowly and sweetly on the mouth.

Shifting, Liebgott began undoing all of Webster's buttons before making him shrug of his jacket. The boots and pants quickly followed suit. Caressing Liebgott's back Webster quickly removed his t-shirt as Liebgott removed his own pants and shirt. Soon night had fallen as both of them found themselves wearing nothing but their skin.

Surging forward, Liebgott captured Webster's lips in a kiss filled with all the love and passion he was feeling. Webster sighed happily into the kiss and placed his hands on Liebgott's torso, marvelling at the soft skin under his palms. He needed more, and moved his hands up and down Liebgott's chest as he man in question moved down to his neck, nibbling and kissing. Webster felt goose bumps arise on Liebgott's back and arms as he traced up and down with his fingers. Taking Liebgott's head in his hands he surged up to kiss him, warming the other man with the warmth and desire in his body.

When they parted Liebgott nibbled on a shoulder, hands on a slender waist, and worked down until his mouth closed on a firm, dark nipple, earning a jump and a shout. Grinning as Webster trembled and gasped he gave a slight bite before blowing slightly making the other man shudder.

Grabbing Liebgott until he lay on top of him Webster explored Liebgott's mouth with a tender thoroughness; Liebgott surrendered to Webster's sudden need and let him take what he wanted, answering with his tongue, teeth and lips.

Liebgott let his hand slide down, caressing Webster's hip, then around to his stomach, softly caressing. Webster in the mean time softly trailed kissed up and down Liebgott's shoulder and anywhere he could reach.

Moving back up for a kiss Liebgott noticed tears in Webster's eyes and quickly kissed them away as they rolled down the other man's cheeks.

As he kissed salty lips Liebgott cupped Webster's chin in his hand before leaning down and kissed him again and again until they were both breathless. When they parted Webster smiled widely at Liebgott before kissing him hard and full of lust. Then Liebgott moved completely on top of Webster, and they rubbed together, prompting them both to push their hips so close that neither wanted to move away.

In the meantime Liebgott's hand moved down Webster's chest, down his stomach and hips until he found what he was looking for. Knowing what Liebgott wanted Webster spread his legs so Liebgott could settle there and kissed his lips in reassurance, letting him know he was ok with it. Webster heard Liebgott spit before two fingers slowly entered him. Webster felt Liebgott watch him for any reaction as slowly inserted another finger. Webster simply sighed and Liebgott moved his hand to thrust gently, feeling muscles clamp around him, then start to relax. Webster closed his eyes grunting softly. Deeming Webster ready Liebgott removed his fingers and spat again coating himself as good as possible before he settled himself over Webster again, kissing him, then spreading his legs wide and lifting his hips he looked into Webster eyes.

Nodding to Liebgott to go ahead Webster closed his eyes as the other man slowly slid in. When he was fully seethed Liebgott covered Webster's mouth with his own, and held still until Webster began to rock around him. Only then did Liebgott feel free to move, thrusting gently. Webster lifted himself and wrapped his legs around Liebgott's waist, pulling him deeper inside, and surrendered. Webster met Liebgott's thrusts with his own and looked deep into the other man's eyes. Liebgott shook with the power of what he saw in Webster's gaze and was once again humbled by this love, then empowered by it.

Grabbing Webster's waist Liebgott moved faster and faster as Webster's groans and gasps filled the air. Webster answered, his eyes closed, sweat forming on his lip; his mouth opened in wordless supplication. Liebgott kissed him, hard, demanding a response, Webster happily gave it, hips moving with Liebgott's as he other man stroked him in sink with his trusts.

Liebgott began to feel his release, starting in his belly and flaring down, like fire and ice; he kissed Webster with trembling lips and stroked hard into him.

Two more trusts and Webster came hard, quickly followed by Liebgott. They held on for a few moments, neither daring to move, waiting for their hearts to calm, eyes locked onto each other. When there breathing had calmed down enough, Liebgott slipped out of Webster giving him a final kiss before rolling down the side. Grabbing Webster's shoulders, Liebgott rolled the other man until Webster's head was situated on his chest.

No words were said as they sighed in contentment. Liebgott softly stroked Webster's back and arms until his breathing slowed down and the man fell asleep. Liebgott enjoyed probably one of the last peaceful moments they had together until he followed Webster into the land of dreams.

_//All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, They're all I can see.// (3)_

* * *

End scene

* * *

The next day Webster woke first as sighed, stretching his limbs before rolling of the bed. Casting a glance at the still sleeping Liebgott he entered the bathroom, relieved and washed himself before dressing.

Going to the bathroom he rummaged the cupboard finding something that looked like crackers and jam and ate some. Munching with relish on the crackers Webster made his way back to the bedroom, opened the big windows and stood on the balcony enjoying the view.

After some time, he heard movement behind and jumped a little when a very naked Liebgott pressed himself to his back. A warm hand made his way over a shoulder and hugged him close.

"**_Morning…."_** sighed Liebgott, nose in Webster's hair.

Webster merely nodded enjoying the other man's closeness **_"Mmmm, morning…." _**Liebgott's closeness, his scent was enough to make Webster's blood boil again as he slowly turned around and kissed Liebgott. Liebgott caught of guard stumbled a few steps before taking control again and grabbing Webster close until they were touching from head to toe. But before things could go further a knock came followed by familiar voices and whistles.

"_**They must be here, they were last seen heading in this direction." **_

"_**Yeah yeah yeah, I believe ya O'Flannery."**_

"_**I told you it's O'Keefe."**_

"_**Riiiiight."**_

"**_Will you both shut up and help me carry this in."_**

Webster recognized the voices of O'Keefe, Garcia and Luz as they entered their suite. Quickly parting, Liebgott practically ran towards the bathroom while Webster threw down the bed and put a blanket and pillow on the couch they had in their bedroom as well. Messing up his hair, he made it look like he just woke and opened the bedroom door.

"**_What in the blazes is going on here?"_** mumbled Webster rubbing his eyes,

"**_Nice digs you got here Web."_** Whistled Luz looking around, moving towards the bedroom

"_**Thanks, you guys want something?"**_

"**_Where's Liebgott? I was told he was here." _**Asked Luz eyeing their bed, Webster swallowed hard before pointing towards the bathroom where water could be heard running. Luz merely nodded and pointed towards the bed and couch,

"**_What's with the couch Web? Bed not big enough for ya?"_** Luz grinned knowingly, trying to look he wasn't fazed Webster merely shrugged,

"**_We alternate between the bed and couch. So can both enjoy the big bed without always having someone crowding our personal space."_**

Luz merely nodded moving, passing Garcia and O'Keefe, towards the kitchen. This is when Webster noticed both men were carrying a large wooden packing case (4)

"_**What's that?"**_

Grinning the three men motioned for him to come closer as they opened the case. Webster eyes widened, for it was filled with bottles.

"_**What the hell?"**_

"**_Champagne."_** O'Keefe explained and he closed the lid again. Webster was shocked, **_"Where?" _**

"_**Goering's house."**_

"_**What?!" **_

"**_Yeah, O'Keefe and Garcia had to watch the place when Major Winters found it. Had to stand guard all night"_** said Luz while the other two nodded;

"**_He came with Captain Nixon this morning. All company's can take a truck load. But it's been utter chaos since news got around. All troops want to get their hands on all sorts of booze for the celebration"_**

Looking confused Webster asked "**_What celebration?"_**

All three men grinned before saying "**_VE –day." _**Webster looked even more confused then before and they laughed. **_"Victory in Europe! The German army just surrendered. The war is over my friend."_**

Standing with his mouth open the couldn't quite believe it, then he started smiling like no tomorrow, **_"Seriously?"_**

"**_Yeah Web, no kiddin'…"_** laughed Luz and both men hugged. When they parted Webster shocked them all by saying **_"Well, what are we waiting for? We have to get more booze. We have to celebrate"_**

Taking his gun, putting on his boots, Webster was already half-way out the door followed by the other three when Liebgott made an appearance. **_"What's all the hoo-ha about?"_**

Turning back in as the others continued on Webster yelled **_"Watch that case, don't let it out of your sight. We'll be back with more…"_** and disappeared again.

Shaking his head Liebgott muttered **_"What?"_** before walking strait into said case. Bending down, he opened it to find several bottles of champagne **_"What the…."_**

All of a sudden Webster ran back in, grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "**_War is over Joe. The war is over'_**" grinned and a left a rarely speechless Liebgott behind.

Jumping into the jeep Luz got for himself they quickly drove towards Goering's house, passing other troops doing the exact same thing. The whole ride Webster hang on for dear life, thinking he was about to die with Luz behind the wheel yelling **_"Out of the way, you sonsabitches!"_** and **_"Goddamn Nazi's"_** as he pressed on the horn, blaring his way through Berchtesgaden at fifty miles an hour.

When they arrived the courtyard in front of the house was packed with all kinds of vehicles and all kinds of troops, going in and out of the house carrying case after case of booze. Stopping the jeep as close as he could Luz, Webster and O'Keefe headed toward the house while Garcia watched the jeep.

Webster shook hands with several French, drunken soldiers who were yelling **_'La guerre est finie! La guerre est finie!!"_**(5) before taking their guns and firing in the air, the sound echoing through the alps for all to hear.

Quickly making their way inside, stepping over crushed glass and wading through pools of wine, champagne and all kinds of booze, the three of them made their way in the cellar. Looking around, reading the labels Webster was quite disappointed to see the cheapest and therefore foulest wine in the cellar. He would have thought Goering would have had better taste then that.

Looking around Webster turned to O'Keefe, **_"Where's the hard liquor? There's nothing but wine here!"_**

O'Keefe merely shrugged, **_"There isn't any. At least, not that we could find."_**

"**_Come one, imagine one of the most powerful men I the third Reich, drinking this cheap stuff. If it was me I would fill it with cognac, calvados, Johnny walker, vat 69 and whatnot…."_** Muttered Webster disappointed.

"**_Quit your complaining and help me will ya…"_** yelled Luz, dragging a big crate towards them. Moving forward the three of them quickly filled the case with more champagne. O'Keefe made a grab at the wine, but Luz interrupted **_"No, leave that stuff, it doesn't taste as good. Stick with the champagne."_**

When the case was full they made their way back to the jeep before any more troops arrived. It took them awhile for them to reach an anxious Garcia.

"_**Finally man. I thought you guys drowned down there."**_

"**_Not quite…"_** huffed Webster straitening his back, **_"…but I think we earned a drink don't you think?"_**

Soon the air filled with **_"Damn straight!"_** and **_"Hell yeah!"_** and they popped open a bottle of champagne and passed it around.

Driving home Webster was already feeling a little tipsy as he and the others began singing

**_//We pull upon the risers, we fall upon the grass,  
we never land upon our feet, we always hit our ass,  
Aye, aye, Christ almighty, who the hell our we,  
zim-zam, goddamn, we're airborne infantry,//_**

Before starting to giggle like a bunch of schoolgirls as they remembered Sobel's face as they sang that song for the first time. Lurching to a stop they immediately attracted the attention of their fellow troopers as they tried to carry the big case up to Webster and Liebgott's suite. Entering the room, they were immediately confronted by an angry Liebgott,

"_**Where the hell have you been? You can't just expect to sit here without any idea what the fucks going on!"**_

Laughing slightly, Webster threw an arm over Liebgott's shoulder, watching the others carry the case in. **_"Didn't I tell you? The war is over, the german army surrendered. We're free Joe, we're free…."_**

Liebgott watched Webster move away motioning for the others in their platoon to come in as Luz and the others passed several bottles of champagne around. Somehow knowing the war was over didn't make Liebgott feel as happy as he thought he would be and when Webster smiled in his direction he knew why. Their time was coming to an end.

Taking the first bottle he could find, he quickly took a long gulp before taking another and another until he felt a certain numbness kick in.

As the day turned into night, you could find most of easy company drunk as a skunk in Liebgott's and Webster room. You hear them yelling throughout the village: "**_Where'sh Hiller? Where'sh Hiller? Of you ever shee Hiller, give the shunofabish our regardsh."_**

"**_Have another glash."_**

"**_Here goddamnit, lemme pop tat cork!"_**

"**_Ish'n thish wunnerful? Shugalug!"_**

"**_Fill 'er up. It'ish all on Hiller" _**(6)

Liebgott wasn't nearly as drunk as he pretended to be as he watched everyone drink or simply pass out after awhile. He also noticed Webster stopped drinking and was beginning to turn a bit pale in his eyes. And when all of sudden Webster stood up and made his way outside he quickly followed.

Standing in the door, he didn't even notice it started raining until now. Wrapping his jacket around him he headed out in the direction he saw Webster go. It took him longer then expected to find the other man but when he did he found him standing in a nearby field staring at the sky, hair matted to his face. He stood their watching for awhile wondering what the other man was thinking.

After awhile Webster slowly lowered his head and turned toward Liebgott like he knew he was there and that's when Liebgott noticed Webster wasn't as happy like he pretended to be a little while ago. As one they moved forward and hugged each other close. Webster grabbed at Liebgott, his hands fisting in the other man's jacket. They could barely breath but neither of them cared and when Webster started sobbing, Liebgott said nothing. Both knew what the end of the war meant for them and standing there in the rain clutching each other didn't change a think. Expect to let the other know how they really felt, war or no war.

The next week, when retreat was called, the whole company fell out in their underwear, hung over as hell. (7) Trying to stand at attention as best as they could without falling over they listened to the announcement Captain Speirs was making.

"**_Listen up. We're heading back out…"_** groans filled the air, **_"….pack up your stuff and be ready to move out first thing in the morning."_**

Webster couldn't believe his ears, moving out _'again'_, he thought the war was over. Feeling a jab in his side he quickly snapped to attention, hearing Speirs yell**_ "…and if I ever catch you falling in, out of uniform there's going to be hell to pay. Understood?"_**

The whole company nodded, muttering, shifting from foot to foot.

"_**What's that? I didn't quite catch that easy company?"**_

Quickly snapping to attention they yelled; **_"Understood, sir!'_**

"**_That's what I thought. COMPANY DISMISSED!"_** Yelled Speirs, making Webster cringe, massaging his temple trying to relieve his headache. Webster turned back around as he heard Speirs mutter something else **_"Oh and Moore report to my CP."_**

Catching Moore's eyes, Webster winked knowing perfectly well why. Moore grinned and nodded in thanks. Webster smiled back, laughing to himself. See, about a week before Moore had approached him and asked his help. He had _'acquired'_ an album filled with pictures of Hitler and asked him to hide it for the time being. He had this _'feeling'_ Speirs was after it and he didn't want to give the guy the satisfaction because quite frankly the guy had taken enough already. At one point he even had a Mercedes but when Colonel Strayer tried to commandeer the car, Speirs simply look an M-1 with armour-piercing bullets and opened fire on the car in question. Then started the motor, drove up the road to a cliff, slid out the drivers seat just before the car plunged into the abyss. (8) Ever since that day he's been looking for other souvenirs. Souvenirs Strayer couldn't commandeer. Speirs even ransacked Moore's room and belongings trying to locate the album, that's why Webster had it for the time being. After awhile Moore began to fear for his safety and approached Winters who promptly made him his driver to keep him out of harm's way. (9)

Next day, they climbed aboard their familiar trucks and headed out to Zell Am See, Austria. The 327th glider and infantry unit took over their position in Berchtesgaden as they moved out. (10)

* * *

(1) I took the info on Hitler's Eagle's Nest here: h t t p //en. This means '_fuck it all'_ in Italian. Seeing as Garcia is of Italian decent I thought it would be normal for him to curse in Italian.

(3) This is taken from the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

(4) This actually happened. I just made some tweaks to fit the story.

(5) It's French for 'The War Is Over. The War is over!'

(6) I'm not too good at drunken speech so I took this part from Webster's book.

(7) I based this upon something the real 'McClung' & 'Shifty' said in the documentary about the real easy company.

(8) This really happened.

(9) Also true.

(10) Also happened.

* * *

AN: I'm not too happy about the whole rain-scene & the ending. It sounded so much better in my head.

**To be continued in Chapter 14: Austria**


	15. Austria

I'd like to thank Dearkiki, Foofighter0234, Aerc and fog-eh for their lovely reviews.

I'd also like to apologise for any mistakes you found or might find throughout the story.

Warning: Some swearing, smut and an NC-17 scene.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 14: Austria**_

_**June/July 1945**_

No one wanted to leave Berchtesgaden and with heavy hearts they boarded the trucks as they left the beautiful town behind. No one wanted to leave as they finally found some peace since that dreadful jump into Normandy only the year before.

During the couple of days it took them to drive to Austria easy company relaxed as they enjoyed the warm sun warming their bones but most of all they enjoyed each others company. They learned lots of things about each other as they all grew closer together. Webster in particular could talk for hours with Janovec, who always wanted to go to college (1) but due to obvious circumstances never made it. They also shared the same negative attitude towards the army. (2) They fast became friends in Holland and it stayed that way throughout the war. With some understanding and encouragement he had become a good soldier, one Webster could count on to watch his back. Same with Christenson and you could often find the three of them discussing all kinds of things while the others looked on with amusement.

Webster and Liebgott also became inseparable as they felt the end draw nearer. They spent as much time together as they could without drawing too much suspicion towards them.

When they entered Austria, they were awed by the country's beauty not even Berchtesgaden compared to what they saw now. Large lakes with the most beautiful and clear blue waters, grass as green like they had never seen before, trees and flowers as far as the eye could see and above all a country untouched by war. The houses were still there, the animals were grazing in the fields not dead, bloated bodies upside down, and most surprising of all were the people. They walked around like they had no care in the world some of them even waving as they drove passed. They didn't even bother to hide away their daughters and wives as they entered the town of _'Kaprun'_ Most of the easy company men hadn't seen a woman in months and to all of a sudden see these beautiful blond haired women waving at them, well let's say they became hard to control after that. Soon, none of them sat down anymore as they whistled and yelled "**_Kommen Sie here, baby!" _**at any girl in their sights. Webster merely rolled his eyes and enjoyed the country side, inhaling the fresh air.

They stopped in a town named _Zell Am See_ where it quickly became obvious it was way to small to hold the whole division. It was quickly decided that Regimental Headquarters and 3rd battalion would settle here and the other battalions were going to be billeted in the nearby towns of _Kaprun and Saalfelden_. Orders were quickly given and before they knew it easy company was on it's way to the village of _Saalfelden._

On the way they passed a village surrounded by rich green meadows. Kaprun was small settlement of about four hundred people in very old chalets and Gasthof, who overlooked the beautiful green fields dotted with pink, white, red and golden flowers and above them on all sides where the blue-green pine trees flowing up grey rocks and clean white snow on mountaintops. After five miles they drove passed a bright blue lake that sparkled between two wooded mountain ranges. It took Webster's breath away and he could barely contain himself from jumping of the truck and diving head first into the water.

They stopped at a town named _Saalfelden_ which was situated near the last big intersection on the road to Germany. From were they were sitting they could see the rocky pass on the mountain that would lead them back to Berchtesgaden.

They were quickly ordered of the truck by their new Lieutenant, they quickly dubbed the _'camera-killer'_, (3) as he explained where their next billet was going to be.

"**_Easy Company! Listen up! We got this whole street as our billet. You men…."_** He pointed at Third and First Platoon, **_"Take those first four houses. Run the Krauts out and get enough space for your men."_**

A chorus of **_"Yes Sir's"_** filled the air as first and third platoon ran off toward their appointed houses. Webster jumped as the Lieutenant turned toward them. **_"You men! With me!"_**

Quickly following the others Webster entered the nearby house without knocking and yelling for everyone to leave **_"Raus, Raus, Schnell! Schnell!" _**

Webster hated doing this to these people. None of did anything wrong and all of them were treated like animals as they were given a mere 30 minutes to get what they needed and get the hell out. Now and then they came across someone who refused to leave their house but a quick wave from a gun and the fact they were going be picked up and thrown out otherwise quickly changed their minds as they reluctantly left all that they knew and owned behind. It was this kind of foolishness that made Webster hate the army so much. He watched the Lieutenant write _'Co.Hq.,E Co.,_' on one of the doors with chalk before ordering them to the next house. Webster tried to sway the Lieutenants mind of letting some of the germans stay in the basement but all he got for his trouble was a lot of spit in his eyes as the Lieutenant yelled at him to **_"Move 'em the hell out!"_**

Webster was about to snap especially when he saw the man run out four women and their children out on the street but a firm hand on his shoulder held him in his place.

"**_Don't be fool Webster or you'll join them"_** turning around, eyes blazing Webster yelled **_"They are just children Lieb, they didn't do nothing…."_**

"**_They're Krauts…"_** shrugged Liebgott as if he did this every day,

"**_They're Austrians!"_** argued Webster,

"_**Same thing…"**_

"**_No, it's not and you know it…"_** yelled Webster not believing his ears,

Turning angry at this pointless discussion Liebgott yelled back, _"**Goddamn it Web, they started this war. Now see how they like it. We're bringing the war home to them like they brought it to everybody else the last five years only we're not going to murder them or put them in a concentration camp…"**_ (4) by the end of his rant Liebgott was out of breath and in Webster's face. Feeling Liebgott's hot breath on his face didn't faze Webster a bit and he merely stepped back staring back with hard eyes.

"**_I want the germans punished for what they did as much you Joe but running innocent children, who know nothing of war, on the street doesn't justify what they did and you know it._** " taking a deep breath, Webster slowly turned to leave**_ "If you think it does, then you're more alike then you thought…."_** With that Webster shouldered his weapon and left without a backward glance, leaving Liebgott alone with this thoughts.

Liebgott knew in his heart Webster was right but all he could see when he closed his eyes was Landsberg and he would never forgive the Germans for what they did. Yelling in frustration, he hit he wall with his fist. A tiny sound made him turn around as he saw the four women and their children being escorted outside. One of the children stopped to stare at him and he swallowed hard. A loud **_"Hans!"_** made the kid jump and quickly leave with his mother and sister. Moving to a window he saw Webster standing outside smoking as he watched the family leave. He watched him converse with the only man in the family before giving him his rations and a pack of cigarettes, he also gave away his last piece of chocolate to the same boy who was staring at Liebgott only a few moments before. As the family left he could see the pain and disappointment in Webster's eyes as he shook his head before leaving towards the next house. The slump in Webster's shoulders made Liebgott heart ache but never was nothing he could do. All they did was follow orders, whether they liked it or not.

By the end of the day the houses were cleared and easy company was settled in their appointed houses. Like always people had to gripe 'cause some of them had to sleep in the attic, some of them in the basement while others had to share a bed or if you were lucky you had a bed apiece.

Webster had nothing to complain about after all they were inside, warm and fed, had a bed while the owners had to sleep somewhere outside.

Untying his boots, placing his gun in a nearby corner he listened to his platoon whoop and cheer as they discovered the vegetable garden and the girls working in it. Slowly undressing he groaned as his back ached from sitting in the truck all day, ever since that fall in may his muscles tired more easily and by the end of the day he could barely move without any pain.

Laying his pants over a nearby chair he heard the door open and hearing the footsteps he knew it was Liebgott. They hadn't talked since the incident that afternoon and Webster wasn't in the mood to argue so when he heard Liebgott approach their bedroom he simply turned around facing away from the door. The footsteps stopped just as he took of his shirt. He hissed at the pain it caused and simply tossed his shirt over the chair before laying down on this stomach with a loud sigh.

For a long time it was quiet and Webster wasn't sure Liebgott was still there or not, just when he was about to drift of he felt warm hands touch his back. Webster jumped slightly for he hadn't heard Liebgott approach. He sighed slightly as Liebgott's warm hands traced his back, he loved Liebgott's hands they were always so warm no matter how cold it got outside.

No words were said as Liebgott slowly rubbed Webster's tired muscles, kissing his back whenever Webster hissed from the pain. As Webster began to relax, Liebgott's rubbing began to change from helpful to seducing and soon Webster began to shiver as Liebgott's touches began to take affect.

All of a sudden Liebgott's hands stopped and a worried Webster turned around; "**_Joe?"_**

Liebgott said nothing, he didn't even look at Webster when he called his name. Frowning Webster took Liebgott's now still hands in his as he sat up. **_"Joe? What's wrong?"_**

When Liebgott still didn't answer, Webster reached out and slowly turned his head but when Liebgott still didn't look at him he whispered **_"Look at me….. "_**

Slowly Liebgott's eyes turned to meet his. Searching Liebgott's eyes he saw an apology there, an apology for his back and a apology for what happened that afternoon. Knowing Liebgott would never voice this out loud he merely smiled at him in forgiveness.

Liebgott saw the smile and took a sharp breath before relaxing again, he bowed his head as Webster reached out, placing his hand on Liebgott's face softly moving down. Webster's hand traced down Liebgott's face until he reached his neck, curled a hair around his finger and slowly made his way back up.

Webster thought he would melt at the sight of Liebgott's serene face turning to rub Webster's hand. Placing his other hand on Liebgott's neck he pulled the other man closer as their lips softly touched. At first Liebgott did nothing, letting Webster do what he wanted. After awhile his hands sneaked towards Webster's waist as he pulled the other man onto his lap wanting to be as close as possible. Webster's hands in the meantime didn't stay still either as one hand treaded into Liebgott's hair and the other clutched his shoulder like a lifeline. Soon the need for air became too much and they parted with a loud sigh. Webster groaned, clutching Liebgott close as the other man kissed the spot below his ear. Shifting Liebgott laid Webster down quickly covering his body with his own. Gasping when Liebgott shifted and their erections bumped into each other, Webster grabbed Liebgott's face and kissed him hard until they were both breathless.

Webster gasped and moaned as Liebgott made his was down his body leaving goose bumps in his path. All of sudden Liebgott's mouth and body were gone leaving him shivering and alone on the bed. Frowning he sat up and was about to call out Liebgott's name when he heard voices in the nearby room.

"**_Did we wake you?"_** asked Malarkey.

"**_What the fuck to you want?"_**

"_**No need to get angry. We're looking for Webster."**_

"_**He's sleeping."**_

"**_Speirs wants him."_**

"_**I told you he's sleeping"**_

"**_And I'm telling you Speirs needs him. What the hell's wrong with you Joe?"_** asked Malarkey with a frown. Liebgott was about to answer when Webster appeared fully dressed.

"**_It's ok Joe. Nothing beats a two minute nap."_** Webster said with a wink trying to look as casual as he could. Malarkey looked between the two with a frown before settling on Webster **_"Right, let's go."_**

Just as Webster reached the door Liebgott grabbed his shoulder, whispering in his ear **_"We'll finish this later…"_** before pushing him out the door. Webster muttered a **_"Later…"_** before silently following Malarkey down the hall.

But later never came, Speirs put Webster on guard duty near the crossroad. His job was to stop all vehicles coming from or going to Germany, ask papers, check luggage and all that. Luckily he wasn't alone, most of the time he was accompanied by Janovec and the two enjoyed a joke or two. Janovec often saluted the Germans, which annoyed Webster to no end which was Janovec's intention to begin with. They each did four hours of guard duty, had some time off before going on guard duty once again. In his off time Webster liked to go swimming in Kaprun or write in his journal. When Liebgott was not on duty he enjoyed hunting with the other men in easy company, the woods were full of deer and other animals and they often ate fresh meat in the evenings.

Because of that Webster and Liebgott didn't get to spent much time together anymore and it began to show.

One day Speirs had ordered Liebgott to check out this house near the edge of town. There were rumours a German commander, who was in charge of one of the numerous work camps, lived there. His job was to check it out and if the rumours were true he was allowed to shoot the bastard. Both Webster and Skinny were assigned to go with him. When Liebgott explained the mission Webster took an immediate dislike to it. Sitting in the back of the jeep he kept quiet until they stopped near the house.

"**_Lieb, I fucking hate this."_** Muttered Webster shifting uncomfortable,

" **_Oh Jesus Christ. They fingered him, get in the fucking loop Web. One of the Polack's at the slave camps said this is where the guy lived. Right here!"_** snapped Liebgott,

Frowning Webster asked, **_"Which camp?"_**

"**_Whatever camp….. "_** Sighed Liebgott, _**"….I'm under direct orders and I'm happy to follow it!"** _

Webster cursed Speirs for assigning this to Liebgott and bringing out the killer in him once again. Maybe that's why he did it in the first place because he knew Liebgott would do it because for him it was…. **_"Is this a personal thing Joe?"_** asked Webster following Liebgott towards the house. Liebgott stopped in his tracks not believing what he heard,

"_**What?"**_

Seeing Skinny hang back, he swallowed hard at Liebgott's look knowing what it meant but still he ploughed through, **_"Is this personal to you?"_** He doesn't know why but he really needed to know the answer as he stared in Liebgott's eyes.

Staring back Liebgott said **_"No! It's a goddamn order"_** before making his way towards the house again. Still not sure Webster asked **_"Does Major Winters know about this?"_**

Liebgott shrugged **_"Doesn't matter…"_**

Getting angry Webster couldn't believe what he was hearing. This didn't sound like Joe at all, that's when he realised, that no matter what he said it was personal to Joe and it scared him. Grabbing him by the shoulders he yelled,

"**_The fuck it doesn't. What if this guy is just a soldier? What if he's an officer with no ties to the SS? What if he's an innocent?"_**

For a moment Liebgott seemed to think it over before he shook his head walking passed Webster. He knew what the other man was trying to do but he needed this. Besides two can play this game and he yelled, **_"You know what if he's a fucking Nazi commandant to a fucking slave camp?"_**

Webster wanted to shake Liebgott until he came to his senses, he couldn't believe the man didn't care whether he was about to shoot an innocent or not. He tried one last time; **_"Which camp? You don't have any proof!"_**

Sighing Liebgott stopped in his tracks, **_"Where you at Landsberg?"_**

Hurt that the other man even had to ask he muttered **_"You know I was."_** Shaking his head Liebgott stepped closer to Webster, "**_You think he's a soldier like you or me? A fucking innocent german officer? Where the hell have you been this last three years?"_**

Hurt beyond believe he wanted to yell _'RIGHT HERE! BY YOUR SIDE!!!'_ but kept his mouth shut as he watched Skinny walk by getting annoyed and wanting to get this over with.

Defeated Webster watched as Liebgott and Skinny burst into the house. Liebgott quickly apprehended the shocked and scared looking man as Skinny searched the other rooms in the house.

Webster watched as Liebgott pushed the german into a chair, gun waving in his face as he asked about the work camps and whether he was a commander or not. Time seem to slow down as he watched the man he loved hitting the shocked man asking questions, he barely recognized him anymore. But when he heard the slight hitch in Liebgott's breathing when he yelled **_"See what you did to my fucking people!"_** he realised this was something Liebgott had to do. Something to finally get over what happened in Landsberg. He decided not to interfere anymore but he also didn't want to be a part of it so when he saw Skinny come back from checking the other rooms he quickly left the house and pulled out a smoke.

The voices inside got louder and louder as Liebgott got more agitated and the man more scared. Webster was joined by Skinny, **_"He's guilty! Liebgott says so."_**

Trembling slightly wishing Liebgott didn't have to do this to get some peace of mind he simply muttered a **_"He probably is…."_** Before both of them jumped at the gun shot.

Not 10 seconds later Webster was almost run over by the german trying to escape. For a second Webster panicked that Liebgott was the one who got shot until he saw the man running out the house, gun held high. Just as he was about to fire Liebgott's gun jammed and he quickly turned to Webster.

"_**Shoot him!"**_

Calmly shaking his head Webster replied **_"No."_**

Liebgott looked at Webster in disbelieve for a second before screaming at him **_"SHOOT HIM!"_** Webster wanted to help Liebgott he really did but not by killing another human being. The war was over for him. No more killing. But the matter was taken out of his hands when Skinny shot the man.

The ordeal was finally over. Webster sighed but when Liebgott gave him a smug smile he merely shook his head and left towards the jeep. He was quickly joined by Liebgott who drove and Skinny who sat in the back. For fifteen minutes they drove in silence, Webster trying to avoid Liebgott's eyes whenever he looked over.

Then Liebgott muttered, **_"Officers don't run…"_**

At first Webster didn't answer, then he sighed and said, **_"The war is over. Anybody would run."_** Webster guessed his words struck home 'cause neither Skinny nor Liebgott said another word.

Situations like that didn't happen too often but with nothing to do most of the soldiers got bored and agitated and trouble often found them whether they wanted it or not. Most of them got drunk and partied 24/7 whether they were supposed to be on duty or not. But once in a while something good will happen, like the point system that was introduced that week.

A soldier had to have a total of 85 points and he was rotated back home. You could earn points by each month you were on active duty, when you had a wife, when you had kids, when you were injured, for each medal you received or each promotion you made. Each soldier had to fill in the paper work and give it to HQ who then reviewed it and sent it to the proper authorities. Each soldier already did the math and most of them earned enough points to go home. Webster himself had 87 points while Liebgott 89 so both of them had enough and were just waiting for it's confirmation.

One night easy company had the night off, no guard duty just relaxation. Some of them went to Zell Am See but most of them stayed at home as they were shown a movie on how the war faired in the pacific. Staring at the screen with empty eyes Webster couldn't take it anymore as he quickly left. He knew what it meant. He knew why they were shown that movie, they were going to be redeployed to the pacific and if he didn't get that confirmation on those points soon he was going with them and he had enough of war.

Once he got to his room he slammed the door hard before throwing a vase against the wall in anger. He tipped the table, books flying everywhere as he kicked down a nearby chair. Stepping back staring at what he's done he bumped into the wall. At first he startled before whirling around and hitting the wall hard with his fist as if it was to blame for everything that has happened or will happen. He continued to hit the wall yelling **_"Damn!",_** he didn't even notice the pain or the fact that he was bleeding.

Liebgott in the meantime had followed Webster when he noticed the other man was gone. Their relationship had been somewhat strained ever since _'the mission' _and neither or them knew what to about it. When he heard a loud crash and scream he starting running toward their room, he burst into the room seeing no one but Webster. He frowned at the mess that was their room but quickly dismissed it as he saw Webster hitting the wall with his fist. Just as Webster was about to hit the wall again he gently stopped him. At first Webster lashed out at him and continued to struggle as Liebgott enveloped him in a hug. Liebgott was always been the stronger of the two and soon Webster calmed down. When Webster's harsh breathing calmed down Liebgott let Webster go.

"**_What has the wall ever done to you?"_** chuckled Liebgott trying to lighten the mood, Webster merely glared at him, shrugging of Liebgott's hand on his shoulder.

"**_None, of your fucking business!"_** snapped Webster as he walked towards the bedroom,

"_**Web?"**_

"_**Leave it!"**_

At first Liebgott was too shocked to answer. He wondered how the hell their roles got reversed. It has always been Webster's job to calm him down and not the other way around and now here they were and he had no idea what to do.

Following Webster he tried again, "**_Come on Web, talk to me…."_**

"**_I said LEAVE IT!"_** snapped Webster. Webster didn't mean to snap, he had no idea why he was so angry. It wasn't Joe's fault after all…

There was a long pause as Webster grabbed his towel and made his way towards the bathroom when he heard it. That one word. The word that stopped him in his tracks.

"_**David."**_

His name. Whispered softly by the man he loved so dearly. All the anger seemed to leave his body, like the air from a balloon and he sighed.

"**_David?"_** Webster shivered. That name will be his undoing as he slowly turned towards Liebgott.

Liebgott sighed in relief when Webster finally stopped. Walking closer he lifted Webster's head, softly caressing his cheek, silently asking what was wrong. Webster sighed again muttering, **_"It's nothing Joe…."_** Stepped closer, encircled Liebgott's waist and laid his head on the other man's shoulder**_. "….nothing at all."_**

Liebgott knew it was not nothing but decided not to push, Webster would tell him when he was ready and not before. Liebgott hugged him close before taking his arm and guiding Webster towards the bathroom making the other man sit down on the toilet seat. Webster watched as Liebgott cleaned his hand checking for serious injuries, when he found none he guided Webster to the bed and made him lay down. Settling down himself he shifted until he was spooning Webster. Feeling safe from any war, Webster quickly fell asleep soon followed by Liebgott.

A few hours later they were both rudely wakened by lots of yelling in the hallway. Recognizing Talbert's voice as he yelled for them to _'Get Up!'_ They thought some of the last remaining germans were attacking and they both jumped out of bed, put on their boots, grabbed their rifles and jackets before running in the hallway themselves.

Bumping into a half dressed Janovec Webster asked **_"Hey John, what's going on?" _**(5) Shouldering his rifle following the others down the hall he muttered **_"Someone shot Grant…"_** Shocked Webster yelled a **_"What?"_** But before he could ask when or how, they heard Captain Speirs yelling **_"Easy Company! Listen up!"_** all of them gathered round while they finished getting dressed.

"**_Some drunk bastard shot Grant in the head. He was last seen on the road between Zell Am See and Kaprun driving a stolen British jeep. No one shoots one of our boys and gets away with it!"_** a chorus of '_hell no'_ and _'rotten bastard' _filled the air as Speirs continued.**_ "Let's find him easy company! Dismissed!"_**

Everyone quickly filed out, jumping into jeeps while others simply ran as they turned into different directions. Webster, Janovec and Christenson were held back by Speirs and ordered to guard the crossroad in case he tried to escape to Germany. Nodding they headed out, Christenson carrying his machine gun. Since there was little traffic at night and no one but easy company was allowed on the road, they took turns sleeping while the others kept watch. It's was Webster turn on guard duty when a jeep came zigzagging their way. Thinking it was the drunk driver he quickly yeld **_"HALT!"_**

The jeep stopped and upon closer inspection he saw it was Captain Speirs making his way towards him. "**_Seen anything Private?"_**

Standing up Webster shook his head, **_"No Sir!"_** Growling in frustration, Speirs headed back toward his jeep. As he turned he yelled a quick **_"Kill Him, Webster!"._** Muttering Webster said, **_"I will, sir. I'll kill him."_** Speirs grinned before driving back towards Saalfelden.

Two hours later and still waiting for a sign Webster began to shiver as the cold of night began to set in. They were supposed to be relieved 30 minutes ago but no one came. Walking around rubbing his arms Webster hoped Grant would be alright. Given up trying to sleep the other two tried to warm themselves by drink some gin they found. A few minutes a later a jeep made their way towards them. Seeing it was Speirs again, he yelled **_"Nothing yet sir"_** before Speirs even stopped. **_"Keep your eyes open! He might want to make a run for those mountains"_**

Nodding Webster answered **_"Yes sir! Any news of Grant?"_**

Looking the other way Speirs muttered **_"He's in surgery now, there's a good change he'll make it…"_**

Webster barely had time to nod before Speirs was off again. Forty minutes later their relief finally came and with good news at that: the soldier had been captured and was brought in for questioning.

Gathering their stuff, shivering all the way they walked back towards their billet. They passed a huge billboard saying **_'Achtung! Achtung! You are now entering the city of Zell Am See. Home of the 506th Parachute Infantry RGT. (Fallschirmjager) Welcome!'_**

Webster and Christenson grinned at each other laughing**_ "Now, that's showing whose the boss around here!_**" as they made their way back to Saalfelden.

When they finally made it back Webster was so cold he couldn't resist drinking some of the gin anyway. They passed Talbert and Luz playing card as they heard yelling from the other room. Pointing towards the door Janovec asked **_"That him?"_** The two men merely nodded and the three of them went to take a look. There he was, the man who shot Grant, tied to a chair and obviously getting his. Looking around the room Webster noticed these men were Grant's closest friends, which of course included Liebgott. As soon as his eyes landed on the other man, eyes blazing as they in turn hit the man sitting in front of them. Webster didn't know whether it was the gin he'd been drinking or just the look in Liebgott's eyes but he felt really hot all of a sudden as his face began to flush. As if he knew he was being watched Liebgott looked strait at him, eyes blazing. The two men stared at each other as time seemed to slow down for a minute before it caught up with itself again. Webster gasped slightly making Janovec turn around.

"_**Hey Web, you ok? You seem a bit flushed…"**_

Clearing his throat, Webster muttered a quick "**_Um yeah, just tired…" _**before stepping back, **_"…I think I'll hit the sack…"_** and quickly leaving. On his way Webster nearly bumped into a murderous looking Speirs as he made his way to his room.

* * *

Warning: NC-17 scene coming up!

* * *

Finally in his room he took another swing of gin before beginning to unlace his boots. He just put down his boots as the door swung open to reveal a slightly out of breath Liebgott.

Kicking the door shut Liebgott quickly locked the door before turning towards the other man. Webster swallowed as he saw the fire that blazed in the other man's eyes and his pants felt two sizes to small all of a sudden as he stood upright. Before he knew it Liebgott had crossed the room, had grabbed his face between his two hands and was kissing him hard. It's was all teeth and tongue but Webster didn't care, he needed this, had needed it for a long time.

He gasped as Liebgott picked him and pushed him against the wall hard. He hooked his legs round Liebgott's hips as the other man pinned his arms above his head, mouth biting his way down Webster's neck.

Deciding he needed his both hands anyway, Liebgott released Webster arms as he ripped open Webster's jacket trying to shrug it off the other man.

After he threw his jacket somewhere in the room, Webster smacked his lips against Liebgott's, kissing him hard and making him stumble. Seizing the moment, Webster unhooked his legs and pushed Liebgott towards a nearby table yanking of his shirt. Licking and biting his way down Liebgott's chest he was pleased to hear Liebgott's moans. Blowing air where he had bitten, Liebgott shivered slightly as Webster teased him. Neither hands were idle as they both tried to undo each others belts. As Webster touched a particular spot on Liebgott's body, the other man growled, actually growled as he pushed Webster back into a nearby cupboard.

Webster could hear glasses and plates breaking and he was sure to have bruises in the morning but right now he didn't seem to care as he laughed flipping a surprised Liebgott around and against the cupboard.

It took a few moments for Liebgott to get his barings but when he saw the smirking face of Webster as he pulled the belt from his pants, he chuckled before kissing the other man hard. They stumbled around the room, clothes flying when Liebgott picked up Webster again. Trying to concentrate while Webster was trying to suck his tongue from his mouth he navigated them to the bedroom and threw the other man on the bed before quickly following.

"**_Mmmmm, I like his side of you Web…."_** Muttered Liebgott as he removed Webster's last piece of clothing. Gasping as Liebgott enveloped him with his mouth he stuttered a **_"…Ah…..don't… don't… get used to…to… it…"_** as he began to tremble. Grabbing for Liebgott to move up he gasped, **_"Jjj… joe, not…not… yet…"_**

Humming Liebgott released Webster's erection before moving up and kissing the man senseless. Tasting himself Webster moaned and became even more hard if that was even possible. Sliding his hands down Liebgott's back down the man's ass he tried to remove the other's man's underwear as best he could. Sensing what Webster was doing Liebgott decided to help the man as he flung his underwear across the room. Settling back down both men gasped as they touched from head to toe.

Trembling slightly Webster ran his hand down Liebgott's back as he tried to kiss anywhere he could reach. Liebgott in the meantime was kissing his way down Webster neck down to his collarbone then tracing the little hollow with his tongue leaving Webster gasping for air. His hands didn't sit still either as he traced down Webster's chest until he reached what he was looking for. Knowing what Liebgott wanted, Webster opened his legs to make room for the other man. Moving one knee up, he tried to relax as Liebgott prepared him. Kissing Webster to distract him Liebgott didn't waste a lot of time as he used two fingers, then a third to loosen the muscles. When he deemed Webster ready he kissed him hard as he plunged in, in one go. Webster gasped both in pain and pleasure as he waited for the other man to move.

Liebgott kissed the few tears that had fallen from Webster's eyes as he slowly began to move. Neither of them were in the mood for it to last long and soon the bed shook with their combined trusts as the room filled with gasps and groans. Neither of them lasted long as first Webster, then Liebgott came with a load moan.

Webster trembled as Liebgott slipped out of his body and gathered him close. Liebgott kissed him slowly and softly before settling down, Webster on his chest listening to his calming heartbeat.

* * *

End NC-17 scene

* * *

Threading his fingers through a sleeping Webster's hair Liebgott felt as if he was the happiest man alive, he wouldn't give this up for anything in the world. But soon he had no choice but to give all of this up. He wondered how he was going to tell the man. How was he going to tell the man he loved, his points were approved and he was allowed to go home. These could be their last moments together and he couldn't bring himself to tell Webster.

He decided he wasn't going to worry about it now. He'd worry about it tomorrow. This was now and he was going to enjoy it as long as he could.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 15: The Party Is Over!**_

(1) I don't know if this is true or not. Blame the muse.

(2) Now this is true.

(3) He was nick-named the camera-killer because his had distinguished himself by seizing a camera from a german woman in a Bavarian Village and throwing it to the ground. Then he took his gun and shot it. I don't really know his real name, in his book Webster keeps calling him the '_camera-killer' _All I know is, is his rank: Lieutenant. And he joined them when they entered Germany. He apparently slept through the patrol in Haguenau. He wasn't liked by Webster.

(4) This argument did take place only not with Liebgott but with the Lieutenant. Webster was ordered to clear the house and therefore putting the children on the street. He hated doing it but he had little choice in the matter.

(5) Janovec's full name was John A. Janovec.

AN: I'm not sure about this chapter, there's something about it I don't quite like. I just can't put my finger on it. Anyway, let me know what you think ok?


End file.
